Hueco
by shade.08.love.ota
Summary: Hay cosas fuera de nuestro control. Momentos donde es difícil decir qué es correcto o incorrecto. Forzada a mentir todos los días, por el bien de sus seres queridos. Rukia Kuchiki trata de pasar desapercibida en la escuela de héroes más grande del país. ¿Podré algún día dejar de mentirle a mis amigos?
1. Chapter 1

_Ni los personajes de Bleach ni de My hero academia son míos, esta obra solo es por mi obsesión en ambas series. haré lo que pueda para mantener ciertos rasgos de los personajes originales, me gustan las personalidades como estan. No tengo parejas definidas, hago cambios en cosas, mi decisión de seguir publicando otros capítulos depende de si le gusta a alguien. Digo, puedo seguir escribiendo pero para mí, aunque me gusta compartir cosas._

_No planeo usar a todos los personajes ni las mismas dinámicas, menos darles un mega power up a todos y espero alguien lo disfrute._

**El reflejo presente**

"Vaya que eres lenta..." decía aquella voz masculina que cualquiera encontraría agradable y misteriosa por su tono bajo. Cualquiera pensaría que lo decía enserio, solo si no conocías a Ichigo Kurosaki. Un jovén muy atractivo, alto de cabellera naranja y ojos marrón claro, portando un estilo deportivo muy casual negro, con esa sonrisa burlona esperando a su compañera de trote. Una chica baja en comparación, de cabellera oscura similar al vino, en shorts y una blusa blanca; lo más distintivo en su persona eran las muñequeras enormes y tobilleras plateadas.

Finalmente llegué a la entrada de la casa, respirando agitadamente. Recargando mis manos brevemente en mis cortas piernas, sintiendo de improviso su mano en mi cabeza. "Tch, no es mi culpa. Por cada paso que das, yo debo dar el doble"

"¿Desde cuando eres delicada?" Quité su mano ofendida, enfrentandome a su penetrante mirada marrón tostado, como la mantequilla de maní. Sonreí pensando en eso y me decidí a entrar primero a la casa.

Pero apenas dar un paso me pusó los nervios de punta sintiendo aquella fuerza familiar. Me incliné sin dudarlo, sonriendo al escuchar que Ichigo cayó ante otra emboscada "_sorpresa_" de Ishin Kurosaki.

"ICHIGO! No puedes ser tan lento, tus reflejos van de mal en peor ultimamente"

"AH! ¿QUÉ NO PUEDES ACTUAR NORMAL UNA VEZ? ¿QUÉ CLASE DE PADRE RECIBE A SU HIJO DE ESE MODO?"

Y ambos siguieron discutiendo, como siempre, aunque verlos tantas veces así me hacía pensar en lo afortunado que Ichigo era de tener una familia tan... única. Yuzu aprovecho el momento para decir que ya había preparado el baño. La hermana pequeña de Ichigo, desde que la conocí no recuerdo verla enojada ni una vez. Realmente tenía un don para hacerte sentir en casa y sabiendo que Ichigo seguía distraído, aproveche para tomar aquella ducha cálida.

Relajando mis adoloridos músculos, ocultando los moretones que empezaban a brotar de mi piel pálida. Al frotar una parte de mi cuello que empezaba a sentir adolorida noté que mi cabello había crecido.

_Vaya,_ ¿cuantó_ ha pasado entonces? _Mirando por la ventanilla pequeña superior, ligeramente abierta para dejar escapar algo del vapor, pero más que nada... para poder ver la luna. Me llamó Rukia Kuchiki, tengo 16 años y vivó con la familia de mi mejor amigo Ichigo Kurosaki en la ciudad de Hosu. Por cuestiones familiares me encuentro trabajando en la clínica de su familia desde hace un año, y aunque al principio estaba sola, poco a poco he encontrado que me agrada la vida aquí.

"OYE RUKIA, SAL DE UNA VEZ" Ichigo tocaba un tanto desesperado la puerta, arruinando mi tiempo.

Si, aunque a veces fuera muy necio, bocón y temperamental, le debía mucho a Ichigo por acogerme tan inesperadamente. Pensé que era raro que fuera tan impaciente esta noche, pero cuando finalmente bajé para cenar.

Me sobresalté con un destello de luz, "Sorpresa" Gritaron con emoción, parpadee varias veces cuando me di cuenta que Yuzu, Karin, Ishin e Ichigo estaban esperandome con una pequeña tarta. El olor a canela y manzana llenó la habitación, me quedé sin palabras mientras Ishin me alentaba a acercarme.

"Ah, mi querida Rukia. Espero que no te moleste, pero insistó en que debemos celebrar por tu gran éxito." Me dio un abrazo tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de sentirme avergonzada. "Te vamos a extrañar en la clínica, pero estoy tan orgulloso"

No sabía si estaba llorando, no podía verle la cara, gracias al cielo Ichigo lo apartó para dejarme respirar.

"Vaya, justo cuando pensaba que no podías ser más ridículo..." Karin tan fríamente comentaba.

"Papá controlate! Si la sigues tratando como tú hija, pensará que estas loco" Ichigo le reprochaba mientras Ishin se desplomaba hacia el enorme retrato de una bella mujer en la pared de la casa.

"¿Escuchaste eso Masaki? Tú hijo se niega a aceptar a Rukia, pero que hijo tan desconsiderado tengo. Hiriendo los sentimientos de una chica tan buena como Rukia"

Karin ya me entregaba un pedazo de la tarta, mirando al par de hombres que teníamos en la casa con la misma cara de aburrición extrema. "Ten, antes de que pierda el sabor con tanta tontería"

"Pero, papá realmente esta contento. Bueno, todos lo estamos." Yuzu fue la más normal esa noche, sonriendo tan dulcemente. Con aquella sensación cálida, que me acompañó incluso la siguiente mañana.

Peinaba mi cabello un poco, mirandome en el espejo con el uniforme puesto, un saco gris semi ajustado, una corbata roja que desentonaba con mis ojos por completo. Aunque me estuviera repitiendo constantemente que todo saldría bien, podía sentir mi estómago revolverse de los nervios. Terminaba de ponerme las medias cuando escuche 2 toquidos muy familiares y la puerta abrirse.

"Tengo que ver a Chad en la estación, ¿vienes?"

"No tardo"

Tomé de mi cama la mochila, partimos en silencio. Seguía tratando en cada oportunidad de bajar un poco la falda, quizá era por mi propia inseguridad. Ni en mi anterior colegio tuve oportunidad de hacer muchos amigos, me era imposible pasar desapercibida por mi apellido. Estos nervios eran porque sentía que finalmente podría tener oportunidad de empezar de cero y hacerme yo misma de una reputación. El vivir aquí me hizo darme cuenta que podría tomar esta oportunidad para hacer algo importante.

Miré de reojo a Ichigo, quien parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos. En su traje de héroe con aquella mirada seria era de esperar que la gente se apartará de nosotros. Una camiseta negra ajustada de corte profundo en V y bordes blancos, pantalones a juego con tobilleras plateadas con pequeños compartimientos. Sonreí pensando que extrañaría un poco la clínica.

Al llegar me despedí, pero seguía serio. No quería interrumpir sus pensamientos, ya había cruzado los torniquetes, cuando Ichigo llamó por mi.

"Atrapalo" Apenas pude capturar una caja pequeña, parpadee varias veces perpleja.

"Ichi- digo.. Zangetsu?" Rayos, casi olvido que no debía llamarlo en público por su nombre.

Ya me había dado la espalda, despidiendome con el brazo como si nada hubiera pasado. "No te sobrepases o Yuzu se enojará conmigo"

Ignorando a la gente que nos miraba, observé la caja un momento antes de abrirla y al encontrar un par de aretes de flores sakura en cascada un suspiro escapó al leer la pequeña nota adjunta. Solo una palabra, pero significaba mucho para mí. _Suerte_

_Gracias, Ichigo_.

* * *

Corría con el mapa en mano tratando de encontrar el salón que tenía asignado. Al subir las escaleras sonreí al ver el primer salón. Este era el piso correcto, seguía la puerta abierta había 2 personas allí. Una chica linda de piel clara y pelo corto castaño que parecía estar golpeando algo en el aire muy animada, en la puerta un chico de pelo verde alborotado parecía nervioso, como si no pudiera respirar.

"Disculpen, ¿me permiten pasar?"

"Cl-Claro! Perdona"

"Oh!" De repente la chica vivaracha se me acercó a la cara y sostuve mi aliento sin saber que hacer. "OH DIOS! Esos aretes..."

_Eh?_ Finalmente me dio espacio pero su mirada brillaba de emoción. "Sabía que los había visto antes, mi padre quería regalarle un par a mi madre por su aniversario pero el precio era de otro mundo. Debes ser rica"

_Oh, no. Ichigo, no me digas que es cierto. Te culpo por esto. _"Creo que te estas confundiendo, son un regalo"

El chico alto de lentes y cabello azul marino interrumpió a la chica de antes. "Creo que lo más apropiado sería dejarla pasar, el profesor podría llegar en cualquier momento."

Aliviada me incliné un poco agradecida. "Tienes razón, muchas gracias."

"Me llamo Iida Tenya, un placer" Extendió su mano tan formalmente que me hizo recordar a algunos compañeros del viejo instituto.

"Retirensé si van a seguir parloteando. El tiempo es oro así que muevansé." La oruga amarilla que encontramos afuera resultó ser nuestro profesor Aizawa Shouta. Nos pidió cambiarnos y salir para un examen físico de nuestros dones.

Decir que era fuera de serie el amenazarnos a todos con expulsarnos apenas entrar era algo sin precedente de donde venía, pero no tenía miedo, tenía una promesa que cumplir después de todo.

Uno a uno fue pasando, me preparaba mentalmente para correr los 50 metros. Definitivamente no podía usar el máximo poder de mi quirk, respiré un par de veces y decidí seguir el plan. Correr pareció pasar en un parpadeo para mi, apenas escuche a la maquina decir 3.2 segundos. Escuchando algunos murmullos, me hizo recordar en lo que me dijo mi amigo Renji antes de venir a la ciudad.

_"... Ni se te ocurra darte por vencida, no me hagas ir por ti." Mi único gran amigo en esta mansión miraba por la ventana. Aquel largo cabello rojizo sujeto por una cinta brillaba con la luz del ocaso, sus manos, cruzadas e inquietas y yo, insegura si buscaba una excusa o lo decía enserio._

_"¿No crees que estas exagerando Renji?"_

_"¿Bromeas? si crees que los tipos de la escuela eran un fastidio, los de la ciudad serán peor."_

_Vamos, no creo que nadie conozca a los Kuchiki en Tokio. ¿No deberías estar feliz por mi? Viendo su cara de sorpresa me hizo suspirar y seguir tomando té en la sala principal. Sujetando la taza un poco más fuerte sin querer._

_"Desearía que no te fueras, creeme." Finalmente Renji se dejo caer en el sillón donde estaba yo, cubriendo su rostro un momento, esperé en silencio. _

_"Pero me alegra que este problema te diera una oportunidad" Finalmente Renji volteó a mirarme de frente, con una sonrisa sincera y sabía que me extrañaría tanto como yo a él, aunque no lo dijera. _

_"Puedo cuidarme, no te preocupes por mí" Eso le hizó bufar un tanto esceptico, se recargó en el sillón con los brazos cómodamente en su cabeza._

_"Tch, se que si. El problema es que parece que tienes un letrero brillante que dice "Vengan por mi"" _

_Suspiré un tanto ofendida, golpeando su abdomen levemente. Si, era parte de ser Kuchiki, que la gente te tratará diferente, pero no iba a dejar que eso me detuviera esta vez. "Puedo ser normal, sigilosa como una sombra, ya verás" _

_"Debes prometerlo, si te encuentran... no podremos salvarte esta vez" Renji sonaba serio esta vez._

Renji fue mi único amigo sincero en esa escuela, lo menos que podía hacer era mantener la promesa. Por eso en cada prueba usaba mis habilidades normales y solo en algunos casos una pequeña porción de mi Don, ser discreta, no llamar la atención pero mantenerme en el plano.

Los resultados fueron buenos, la primera entre las mujeres con mayor fuerza de agarre. 2° en salto de longitud, 3° en saltos laterales. La chica de antes sacó infinito, era de esperar. Cuando pasó el chico de pelo alborotado finalmente pude ver quien era mi profesor._ Con razón, tiene los ojos así. _Pero algo de lo que dijo tuvo mucho sentido, pensé en mi quirk, me sentí motivada a mejorar aquellas debilidades en mí.

Esta vez, algo en ese muchacho cambio y la pelota pudo ir más allá. Se veía orgulloso, aunque adolorido, su dedo en mal estado y pensé en Ichigo. El color y la inflamación en la piel, similar a aquella vez que llegó muy mal herido, Chad lo trajó a nosotros por que su brazo completo tenía esa pinta morada hinchada. El miedo que sentí ese día, nunca había visto heridas así. Desvié la mirada de aquel muchacho, no quería seguir pensando en eso por el momento.

"Oye, dime que sucede Deku, bastardo!" De la nada se lanzó otro muchacho de cabello rubio como arena y ojos rojos penetrantes, sino fuera por Aizawa-sensei creo que hubiera golpeado al otro chico. _Pero que rayos?_

_¿Así es una escuela normal? _Me pregunté varias veces, cómo podría encajar, qué decir para acercarme, cómo hacer amigos. Solté un suspiro aliviado al mirar que estaba en 4° lugar en la tabla. _Eh Renji, te dije que podía hacerlo_.

La mayoría estaban aliviados de que fuera una mentira aquella amenaza. "Rukia..." Escuchar mi nombre de Aizawa me hizo salir de mis pensamientos. "Sigueme" Sin más remedio, con nervios en mi pecho, respiré profundamente y con la frente en alto lo seguí sin mostrar mis emociones. El silencio fue muy incómodo hasta que llegamos a una sala pequeña, había 2 sobres en una mesita de café, en el sillón de frente estaba sentado un animal con traje. No me había dado cuenta que era el director hasta que Aizawa lo saludó, todos sentados de frente solo esperando a que terminara de tomar té.

"Es un placer recibirte, espero que Aizawa-san no te diera una impresión errónea al llamarte"

"No, descuide. Siendo el primer día no sería apropiado cometer alguna falta tan tempranamente" Hablando como en casa, formal y tranquila como mi abuelo nos había enseñado, con una leve sonrisa de mi parte.

"Es tan agradable tu porte, no es común este tipo de modales en la escuela. Sientete libre de expresarte como desees, señorita Rukia" Ah, el director era adorable. Aizawa tosió levemente para llamar nuestra atención.

"Creo que deberíamos terminar esto. Después de todo, debe cambiarse antes de volver."

"Ah, mis sinceras disculpas. Este sobre es para ti." Tomé el sobre amarillo, mirando el detalle en el centro supe que era de mi hermano. Y abrí la carta escrita con letra perfectamente impecable de mi querido hermano.

_Rukia_

Lamento que tuvieras que esperar 3 meses, tuvimos un percance con la comunicación la última vez.

Para tu seguridad, he enviado un celular, podremos comunicarnos por esta vía.

Renji se encargó de poner mi número, y para mal, incluyendo el suyo.

El abuelo insiste que debo aprender a usarlo, siendo incapaz de verte, no tengo más opción.

Kurosaki-san me ha asegurado que estás bien, pero escucharlo de ti haría una gran diferencia.

Quiero que sepas que ya me encargue de todo por ti.

No debes preocuparte, el director Nezu tiene las instrucciones detalladas.

Trabajaré más duro para que puedas volver a casa pronto.

Sin importar donde estés, nunca olvides quien eres.

Esperare tu llamada.

B.K

La sonrisa que se dibujó desde el momento que leí aquellas palabras no desapareció, abrace la carta pensando que quizás algo del aroma de su oficina en casa permanecería conmigo. _Byakuya..._ mi hermano seguía preocupado, haciendo sacrificios por mi.

"Llegó hace 1 semana atrás junto a un paquete. Consideré prudente atender estas cosas en persona." El director tomó otro sorbo de su te y continuó con el mismo tono relajado el discurso.

"Desconozco si tu hermano te ha informado de estas medidas, pero me remarcó lo importante que es aclarar que tu progreso aquí como heroína en la academia tendrá validez real. Se dará el registro público bajo el nombre de Rukia Kurosaki, sin embargo, será adjuntado a tu verdadera identidad con el departamento de policía y gubernamental. Hasta que esta situación termine, espero que no dudes en acudir a nosotros si presentas algun problema en el futuro."

"Gracias por su apoyo, disculpe que mi hermano le diera tantas molestias"

"No es molestia ayudar a jóvenes prometedores, después de todo también tengo curiosidad por la nieta de mi buen amigo Ginrei. Hablaba mucho de ustedes."

"Ah, siempre fue muy exagerado. Pero sigue siendo el único que mi hermano respeta e idolatra, le diré que enviá saludos."

Aizawa-sensei señalo discretamente el reloj, entendí que no podía retrasar más su tiempo. El director me dio la caja y la carta, antes de irme no pude evitar mirar el otro sobre en la mesa.

Corrí a los vestidores, con el corazón palpitando de emoción, ya quería regresar a casa y hablar con Nii-sama. Al menos no había nadie, era bueno porqué tuve la privacidad a la que estaba acostumbrada, pero tenía que apresurarme. Al regresar solté un suspiro de alivio al observar que aun no había llegado Aizawa-sensei.

"Oh, que susto. Por un segundo pensé que era Aizawa-sensei" Dijo la chica linda de antes, me disculpe y caminé a mi asiento. No esperaba que ella me siguiera.

"Creí que te habías metido en problemas, pero no te ves preocupada. ¿Todo bien?"

Observando que realmente parecía honesta, me relaje un poco, mientras guardaba la caja le contesté. "Si, no era nada importante. Y una disculpa, creo que no he tenido oportunidad de presentarme. Me llamó Rukia Kurosaki, un placer."

Ella sonrió, junto sus dedos y ladeo su cabeza tiernamente. "Me llamó Ochako Uraraka, el placer es mío. Lamento si te hice sentir incómoda antes, me emociono con facilidad con cosas tan bonitas.

Notando que seguía viendo a la puerta, me pareció curioso mirar a todos los demás tan despreocupados y animados. "Uraraka-san, ¿podría preguntarte algo?"

"Oh, claro."

"¿Qué esperas?" No fue sino hasta que lo dije en voz alta que me pareció algo tonto. "Me refiero a... am"

"Aún no regresa Midoriya-san. No vi bien, pero si Aizawa-sensei lo mando a la enfermería debió haberse lastimado."

"Descuida, seguramente estará bien tu amigo"

"Bueno, no somos amigos, o eso creo. Es qué lo conocí cuando hicimos el examen de admisión, ¿no has escuchado de eso?"

"Me temo que no, yo no estuve allí. Pero si gustas contarme, estaré feliz de escucharte" Iba a decir algo Uraraka, cuando entró Aizawa y tuvó que volver a su asiento. Nos entregó unos papeles y la clase se convirtió más bien en una breve explicación de reglas básicas de la academia. Luego nos dijo que podríamos usar las instalaciones a nuestro gusto, siempre y cuando tuvieramos permiso. Podríamos inscribir libremente a alguna clase optativa en el curso, ya fuera deporte, recreativo o académico.

"Para esta hora ya habrá terminado la ceremonia de bienvenida, pueden pasar a ver lo que hay disponible en el mapa que acabo de entregarles o irse. La opción es suya."

Y con eso se dio la vuelta, me sorprendí al pensar cuanta libertad nos daban en este instituto. La mayoría saltó de la emoción, planeando ya que hacer o unos inmediatamente partiendo a casa. Miré el mapa, una palabra sobresaltaba de todas las demás.

"¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros, Kurosaki-san?" La voz de mi compañera, me sacó de mi trance, parpadee varias veces algo atónita. _Es tan cálido, ser normal_. Estaba el chico de lentes a su lado. Asentí y pronto caminamos hacia la primera parada, la enfermería.

"¿Te puedo llamar Rukia? Perdón, es que siento que es muy formal, no quiero ofender ni nada."

_No creo que pueda ofenderme con ella, es tan amable._ "Entonces, ¿puedo llamarte Ochako?"

"Sería genial, realmente quería hacer amigos y cuando encontremos a Deku podrémos ir a ver el campus juntos"

"Esta vez no fueron tan graves sus heridas, no tardaremos." Tocamos la puerta de la enfermería, ver al chico de antes con la mirada cansada me dio simpatía y mientras Ochako le explicaba lo que dijo Aizawa-sensei, saqué algo del pequeño bento que Yuzu me había preparado.

"Tal vez sea buena idea sentarnos un momento antes de seguir, por favor toma esto." No lo había pensado, hasta ver que el pobre se sonrrojaba y tartamudeaba, quizás me estaba sobrepasando.

"Es solo que pareces cansado, no tengo hambre y creo que tú necesitas más que yo algo de energía. No te ves muy bien"

"Ahora que lo dices, si pareces algo cansado." Iida comentó mirando de cerca a Deku, Ochako aplaudió brevemente emocionada.

"Qué buena idea! Vamos!"

Terminamos afuera en una banca, esperando tranquilamente a qué terminará de comer mientras Ochako continuaba la plática.

"M-muchas gracias por la comida. Es-está deliciosa. Am, bueno... me apena haberla aceptado sin-sin habernos presentado." Realmente era dulce, debía ser muy tímido. Creo que yo sería así sino hubiera crecido con el abuelo y nii-sama.

"Al contrario, me alegra ver que estas mejor. Me llamo Rukia Kurosaki" Se le cayo un pedazo de carne, mientras él parecía congelado.

"Deku?" Si respondió, pero parecía confundido. "Deku?" repitió, por primera vez mirandome, frente a frente. Tenía la sensación de que lo había ofendido de alguna forma.

"Es tu nombre, ¿no?" Mirando aquella sonrisa de lado falsa, una que siempre supe identificar fácilmente en los demás, supe que había hecho mal. Sentí el calor de la vergüenza, no pude sostenerle la mirada.

"Esto... mi nombre real es Izuku, pero D-Deku es como me llama Kachan para burlarse de mí..."

"Un insulto?" Iida preguntó curioso. Eso me hizo sentir peor, pero... es que no lo había pensado así.

"Pensé que eran amigos..." Ochako comentó.

"Realmente lo siento" Tenía que decirlo de frente, como nii-sama siempre decía. Enfrentar mis errores con la frente en alto. "Pensé que era diminutivo de dekiru, alguien me dijo que recordando esas palabras... sabía que podía hacer cualquier cosa. Y cuando lanzaste así, pensé que te iba bien... solo me gustó"

"Si, a mi me suena Gambatte! y suena tan bien, me gusta" Ochako estaba apoyandome.

Era lo más cercano a una disculpa, pero me sentía expuesta. _Sueno un poco desesperada..._ Solo quería hacer eso me pusé más roja cuando abruptamente respondió: "Soy Deku!"

"¿Qué dices? ¿No era insulto?" Iida, estaba igual de confundido que yo.

"N-no tienes que forzarte"

"M-me gusta, Kurosaki-san" Quizá fue por que tenía mucho tiempo de escuchar algo tan honesto, o lo que quisé pensar por un segundo con esas palabras. Pero no pude soportar más estar sentada.

"C-creo que debemos ir a ver las clases!" Comence a caminar, necesitaba respirar para calmarme. _Renji definitivamente se burlaría de mí si me viera así. ¡Vamos Rukia! Respira, es normal que los amigos sean amables. _Pero en su mente, aparecían Ichigo y Renji, siempre haciendola enojar, de buen modo. _Quizás necesito hablar más con otros chicos._ Si, eso debía ser. No estoy acostumbrada a que me traten normal, eso es todo.


	2. Chapter 2

_Lo siento, no me di cuenta que subí el equivocado, este si es el cap 2. _

Sentada, con el cabello suelto húmedo reposando sobre una delgada toalla beige que impedía mojar su camisón vino. Rukia esperaba en la línea a que conectará la llamada. Mirando la ventana, al sol que apenas tornaba el cielo de naranja.

"Rukia?" No era la voz que esperaba escuchar.

"Renji? Qué haces con..." Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó un ruido y una voz, mi hermano sonaba molesto.

"Ha, ah, a ver si ahora aprendes, ahh, a bloquear tu telefono!" Renji sonaba apurado, seguramente corría.

"RENJI! ¿QUÉ HACES?" Nadie. Enserio, nadie buscaba problemas con Byakuya a menos que fueran idiotas o quisieran morir. Rukia temía por la sanidad mental de su amigo Renji escuchando todo el ruido y cristales rompiéndose.

"Sacando a tu hermano de la oficina... Haa, ni el abuelo lo convenció de ir a casa. Sabes cómo es.. haaa, si sigue con ese genio va a.." Escuche una voz diferente, como en eco, asustada y familiar. "By-byakuya-sama!?"

"¿Ese es Hanataro? Dios, Renji no se que estas pensando"

"Escucha, sabes cuanto me costó hacer que aceptará enviarte un celular? Y todo para que el infeliz me bloqueara cuando intento llamarte, esta es mi venganza." Ya no sonaba tanto a que estuviera corriendo, sino hablando en voz muy baja. Quizás había logrado encontrar un escondite.

"Me sorprende, así que tu y el abuelo ya son equipo, hum?" Al escuchar su quejido molesto sabía que lo había avergonzado.

"No te acostumbres, sigo pensando que es un anticuado." De repente, algo en la otra línea se escuchó caer, tan fuerte que me asusté un poco.

"No, ESPERAAA!" _Oh, no... Renji._ me dio algo de pena, pero al menos escuchar su voz me hizo sentir mejor.

El ruido paro después de un momento, hasta que la voz de Byakuya finalmente respondió. "Rukia..."

"Nii-sama... ¿Renji está bien?"

"Eso no es importante. ¿Necesitas algo?"

"Creo que yo debería preguntarte eso, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en la oficina?" Hubo un silencio, pero contestó igual de serio.

"No es relevante. Dime, ¿Kurosaki-san te ha tratado bien?"

Suspirando, al notar que no me diría nada, opté por otras tácticas. "No es como en casa, pero eso me gusta. De hecho, he aprendido mucho en la clínica, ya perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces he tenido que vendar a Ichigo."

"¿La clínica?"

"Nii-sama, te propongo un trato. Te diré más al respecto si empiezas a cuidarte."

"... Veo que has aprendido nuevos trucos" por el tono que reconocí en Byakuya, me aventuré a decir las cosas que pensaba.

"¿No te gusta? Deberías hablar con Ichigo, te haría bien tratar de relajarte y tener otras perspectivas."

"Disfrutas tu tiempo allá, por lo que dices" Me desplome en la cama y suspiré, no quería pelear con Byakuya.

"Me hace feliz, tener un segundo lugar que llamar hogar." Hubo un silencio, miraba el techo pensando en qué podría estar haciendo ahora sí no hubieran cambiado las cosas.

"Sé que no te agrada, pero trato de ver el lado bueno de esto."

"No puedo protegerte" Y por la forma en que dejó caer la voz, sabía que eso le molestaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Suspiré, pensando que era difícil para Nii-sama.

"No se trata de depender de ti, Nii-sama. Confía en Ichigo, en mí..."

Había mucho que quería decirle. Aunque era complicado tratar de poner todos estos sentimientos en palabras, quería que entendiera que ya no era una niña. Tenía que hacerme responsable de mis acciones, quería que confiara en mí.

* * *

Un nuevo día, una nueva oportunidad. Las clases eran curiosamente normales, hasta cierto punto, sencillo en mi perspectiva. Al menos no tendría que preocuparme por ese aspecto, la cafetería era hermosa y enorme, me sentí tan cómoda en el pequeño grupo de amigos. Eran personas muy agradables, con personalidades distintas.

Ochako me recordaba un poco a la amiga de Ichigo, dulce, animada y muy sociable. Claro que nadie eran amable como Orihime, ni tan rara en sus gustos culinarios. Iida era bastante serio, la forma en que hablaba era como escuchar una versión relajada de Nii-sama, eso me hizo reír.

"Rukia-chan tenía curiosidad, tu entraste por recomendación?" Ochako pregunto, inclinándose ligeramente con expectativa.

"Si, pero de igual forma estuve entrenando duro." Sonreí pensando en aquellos momentos.

"Es reconfortante que no des por hecho tú posición. Me agrada ese nivel de compromiso." Respondió Iida más animado.

"Más que eso, en esos meses estuve compitiendo contra I- digo Nii-sama"

"¿Tienes hermanos?" Pregunto Ochako curiosa. Sintiéndome algo culpable por mentir, pero esto sería recurrente. Hacerme a la idea pronto era lo mejor.

"Si, Yuzu es la menor pero es muy dulce y excelente con la comida. Karin es quien se encarga de poner en su lugar a los pacientes difíciles y tiene un gran talento para el deporte. Luego está Nii-sama, tiene cara de pocos amigos pero en realidad es alguien muy amable. Siempre está dispuesto a dar su ayuda a quien lo necesita... "

"Que linda eres Rukia, se nota que lo quieres mucho" Sintiendo el calor en mis mejillas tome mi bebida con la esperanza de beber y desvanecer el calor que Ochako provoco.

* * *

En la tranquilidad de la multitud, un par en particular hacia que la gente les abriera el paso, observando en silencio o completamente dandoles espacio al mirarlos. Dos héroes que por si solos llamaban la atención, pero juntos generaban una mezcla extraña entre ellos. Uno, de traje negro y bordes blancos, cabellera naranja y una mirada molesta, estornudo de repente, miró el cielo pero seguía soleado y cálido, no podía ser un resfriado.

"Cuando estornuda alguien sin razón, otra persona está pensando en ti, o eso dicen" dijo el compañero alto de cabellera café y rizos suaves. Su traje era más sencillo en comparación, un pantalón blanco y una playera sin mangas negra. El distintivo particular de este jóven, era el patrón bicolor que rodeaba su torso, blanco y rojo, como un exoesqueleto de su caja torácica. Un patrón terminaba en sus hombros, pero el color permanecía en sus manos, blanco y rojo.

"Suena como si creyeras en esas cosas Chad"

"En parte, lo interesante es la persona que imaginas cuando lo piensas" Ichigo miró de reojo a Chad, su amigo le devolvió el gesto con una diminuta sonrisa de lado que hizo que Ichigo se rascara la nuca y caminara un poco más rápido.

_No, no estoy preocupado por Rukia. _

Entraron finalmente a la tienda que habían quedado de reunirse con su amigo. En la caja atrayendo las miradas de siempre estaba su amigo Uryuu Ishida, su traje de héroe era algo muy acorde a su personalidad. Completamente blanco, con una media capa sobre sus hombros, entallado y simple, junto con un bastón en su espalda que era su herramienta principal. Se veía algo incómodo, y no era de extrañar, la cajera coqueteaba.

Se acercó a salvarlo de otra innecesaria molestia. "Oye, se nos hace tarde."

"Ah, si. Solo me hace falta un lazo" Era el mismo que la cajera tenía en mano, Ichigo la miró detenidamente. Eso fue suficiente para hacer que volviera a su trabajo y a pesar de que le dijo que podía no pagar, dejo el dinero y finalmente salieron de esa tienda.

"Sabes, deberías ser más frío si quieres realmente evitarte problemas con las mujeres" Le aconsejó nuevamente, mientras inspeccionaba que todo estuviera en su lugar en la caja que llevaba en mano.

"No me sale tan natural como a ti, yo no sabría que hacer si lloran..." Sonrió al guardar el listón y su curiosidad le hizo preguntar.

"Por cierto, ¿qué es todo eso?"

"Oh, se me ocurrió darle algo a Rukia. Pero me costará un tiempo hasta que este terminado así que debo empezar"

"¿También tú?" Ichigo no pudo evitar molestarse un poco, Chad esta vez intervino.

"Es lo justo, después de todo ella esta trabajando duro. ¿No me digas que no la felicitaste?" Ichigo se negó a responder, no debían de saber que si había tomado su consejo.

"No puedes ser tan idiota. Digo, ya es mucho que te soporte en casa..." Uryuu siempre sabía como hacerlo enojar. No era asunto suyo.

"No me obligues a golpearte, Quincy"

"¿Y qué piensas hacer?" preguntó Chad tranquilamente, distrayendonos de una inminente pelea.

"El otro día vi un vestido que pensé le quedaría bien, algo cómodo, práctico y funcional en caso de que tenga problemas"

"No pensé que siguieras cociendo, creí que ese pasatiempo tuyo murió en la escuela" Y así de simple volvimos a discutir, ya era algo tan normal que no importaba cuantás veces lo hacían. Sus comunicadores sonaron al unisono, era el llamado de un problema.

* * *

Rukia trago saliva nerviosa, deseando haberle pedido ayuda a alguien para dibujar el traje que tenía en mente. ¿_Cómo acabo así?_ Ya la mayoría salía del vestidor de chicas, tomo un gran respiro. Nunca había usado nada similar, es más, no recordaba la última vez que había usado un vestido. El traje no era incómodo en textura, el color le agradó al hacer un contraste curioso con sus ojos, como de un blanco de tintes morados claros. Era ajustado, daba la ilusión de ser de una pieza, los shorts de tiro alto eran demasiado cortos a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

El detalle era que parecía más como un traje de baño, ya que terminaba de ajustar justo debajo de los pechos, no eran exactamente tirantes lo que unía la parte de arriba. Era como si alguien hubiera solamente cortado las mangas, hecho un corte redondo en el escote y en la espalda otro corte en forma de gota inversa. Al menos la parte del escote tenía una decente cobertura. _No es como los trajes tradicionales en casa._ En su cintura tenía un cinturón delgado pero con 4 compartimientos pequeños. Se puso las pesas de siempre en tobillos y muñecas, finalmente se pusó el enorme pasador en su pelo, acomodando un poco para que le diera un estilo diferente a su aspecto.

_Al menos esto si quedó. _Ya lo había probado antes solo para tener la seguridad de que respetaron su única preocupación con el traje. Al salir y verlos a todos listos, me di ánimos y esperé las instrucciones de nuestro profesor. _All Might_, el héroe número 1, símbolo de la paz, el único héroe que Nii-sama respetaba más que el abuelo. Yo no sabía bien qué pensar de él, pero su fuerza realmente era algo temible, en el buen sentido.

Esta vez, nuestro entrenamiento de héroes sería pelear en grupos de 2. Villanos vs Héroes. _Vaya, no es tan diferente a como lo hacen en casa_. Termine emparejada con un chico de cabello rojo. Esperando junto a los otros mientras se preparaban los amigos que había hecho.

_Increíble, pudo leer sus movimientos en un parpadeo_. Midoriya-san no tenía la fuerza de su oponente, temblaba en momentos, pero su mirada demostraba una determinación impresionante.

_Es una lástima que no podamos escuchar_. Observe detenidamente a cada uno. El conocimiento era un gran arma, no sabía mucho de mis compañeros así que esta sería una oportunidad perfecta. Entre más ventaja tomaba Midoriya, su oponente enfurecía, lo que no pensé fue que arriesgará tanto en un golpe.

_¿Qué le ocurre a este tipo?_ Tan irresponsable, tan ciego, pudo lastimar severamente a Midoriya, hasta aquí sentimos el efecto de la explosión.

"Profesor, tiene que pararlos. Bakugo esta muy loco, no esta bien" Mi compañero pusó voz a lo que estaba pensando, esto no era normal en prácticas de entrenamiento.

"Joven Bakugo, la próxima vez que usas eso pararé el combate y tu equipo perderá"

Pero, no podía soportar ver a Midoriya recibir tanto daño. No podía hacer nada, más que escuchar como los demás alardeaban las habilidades de Bakugo.

_Si algo no soporto... y detesto más que nada, son a los abusivos._ Aquellos que disfrutan opacando a los demás, son de lo peor. Contra todo, con esa ferviente voluntad Midoriya peleaba arduamente y hasta el final cuando el silencio lleno la habitación, el humo disipandose en la pantalla nos dejo ver que caía inconsciente.

"MIDORIYA!" Corrí afuera sin pensarlo, con las imágenes en mi cabeza corriendo como una película.

_Un hombre alto, fornido, de pelo oscuro y rostro amable, como sus ojos azules profundos corriendo con ella en sus brazos. De cerca los seguía otro chico más pequeño, de cabello corto y con el mismo uniforme negro de la armada privada Kuchiki. Rukia apenas podía respirar, aferrándose al capitán. El oscuro pasillo, tenía algo de luz, parpadeaba frecuentemente, pero ya no estaban lejos de la salida. _

_Doblando la esquina divisaron finalmente la salida, a unos metros súbitamente una explosión se escuchó arriba pero la sardonica y potente risa desalentó la esperanza de que la trampa hubiera hecho efecto. Rukia miraba al capitán, tratando de no desmayarse._

_"Hanataro... cuida a Rukia" Sin aviso, se disculpó y la arrojo a los brazos del joven que apenas pudo atraparla cuando otro temblor se hizo presente. Con la tenue luz que quedaba solo pude ver su espalda, su traje roto y la piel dañada severamente, mientras el capitán caminaba hacia el peligro._

_"NO... Kaien, por favor. Debe haber otra..."_

_"VAYANSE AHORA" Solo sentí como Hanataro me llevaba lejos. Solo pude seguir gritando, viendo cómo Kaien sacaba su espada y la cubría con su sangre. Sabiendo que esa vez que volteó a mirar, era el adios._

Esa era la razón por la que trabajaba en la clínica, para poder mirar las heridas. No podía seguir cargando aquel recuerdo con pesar, decepcionaría a Kaien profundamente. Su muerte sería un desperdicio. Me dolía cada vez, aquellas cicatricez, no podía tolerar la idea de ver morir a alguien otra vez... no así. Yo siendo débil e incapaz de hacer algo. Llegué a donde Midoriya estaba tumbado, lo primero que hice fue revizar su pulso. Suspiré aliviada, seguía allí, pero el patrón no era normal.

"Midoriya... todo va a estar bien" Ignore los pasos que escuche, revisé sus heridas y no dude en sacar de mis muñequeras un pequeño frasco. Le hice tomar el líquido, teniendo cuidado de no hacerle más daño.

"Ya viene la camilla, no te preocupes" Estaba furiosa, tanto que quite su mano de golpe y me levanté para hacerle frente.

"¿QUÉ CLASE DE PROFESOR ERES? ¿NO ERES CAPAZ DE VER CUANDO UNA BATALLA HA LLEGADO LEJOS?"

"N-No es así... es solo" me acerque sin pensar en la diferencia de estaturas, ni en su posición, me daba igual en este punto. Le encaje el dedo en su torso cada vez sin importar que le seguía gritando.

"SOLO ERA UN EJERCICIO! No había necesidad de llevarlo al límite solo por culpa del ESTÚPIDO orgullo masculino de este" Finalmente llegó la camilla, use mi don para levantarlo suavemente y dejarlo en sus manos, más tranquila al haber liberado mis pensamientos. All Might trató de tocarme, me hice aun lado y regresé con los demás.

No podría ir a la enfermería aunque quisiera, todavía no terminaba la clase, así que solo llegué, ignoré a todos los que me miraban para sentarme y meditar. Sin importar que All Might estuviera hablando, no era nada nuevo lo que quería que aprendieramos del ejercicio.

Necesitaba calmarme, o no podría hacer el ejercicio. En mi mente, escuchaba la voz de Kaien. _Ya podrás hacerlo, tú puedes Rukia._ Solía decir eso cuando me estancaba en algún ejercicio. Él fue un maestro excelente, en ese entonces era el capitán de la división 3. _Nunca arriesgo a sus camaradas en vano, siempre priorizaba a los demás antes que a sí mismo. Kaien sabría que hacer..._

Un leve toque en mi hombro me alertó, solo fueron unos minutos, pero si me sentí más relajada.

"Es nuestro turno. ¿Estas bien?" me ofreció su mano, y la tomé agradecida. Siguiendolo afuera para hacer el ejercicio, nos tocó ser villanos, así que tuvimos que entrar primero.

"No es nada, am... lo lamento, no sé tu nombre"

"Eijiro Kirishima... am Rukia, no?" Asentí, parecía ser agradable.

"Tenemos tiempo para prepararnos, ¿contra quien vamos?" Seguíamos subiendo las escaleras para llegar al cuarto de la ojiva.

"Tokoyami y Asui, no sé que tipo de quirks tienen pero podríamos armar una estrategia si nos conocemos un poco"

"Mi quirk es me permite mover cualquier objeto a voluntad pero si me paso de un radio de 180 metros me da migraña. Aunque bajo ciertas circunstancias ... am... olvídalo, n-no es nada" Realmente esperaba que no me preguntara sobre mi tartamudeo. Pero él solo asitió y se quedó pensativo unos momentos.

"Entonces creo que es mejor que tú te quedes con la ojiva, lo mío no es tan asombroso." Me enseño su brazo, como cambiaba de forma al endurecerse su piel y que podía hacer eso básicamente con todo su cuerpo. Era un alivio saber que tenía un compañero modesto. "No pensé en separarnos pero creo que podría ser mejor que enfrentarlos al mismo tiempo cuando nos encuentren. ¿Qué dices?"

Después de compartir nuestras ideas y asentar un plan, cuando inició el ejercicio me quede en la habitación en la posición de siempre. Meditar, era muy importante en mi caso, era como una aspirina. No quería llegar a mi límite muy pronto, o dar demasiada información de mis técnicas o habilidades. Así que esperé en silencio, agudizando mis sentidos, concentrandome en el olfato y el oído para estar alerta.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de escuchar el golpe en una pared abajo. Debió encontrar a 1, por el sonido de los golpes tuve la idea de que la otra persona se había adelantado. La cinta la tenían los héroes, para incapacitarnos y la mejor opción era inmobilizarlos. Finalmente escuche algo cerca, no eran típicas pisadas, el patrón de avance zigzageaba.

La puerta se movió lentamente, de no ser porque seguía concentrada en el sonido, no hubiera escuchado el tenue chirrido. Subitamente se escucho el paso largo y ahora que estaba lista abrí los ojos, haciendo una leve señal en su dirección.

Como si se estuviera apartando un mechon de pelo, fácil de mal interpretar pero fue suficiente para mandar volando a su oponente. Una chica de traje verde, cabello largo negro y con una lengua particularmente larga.

"Bueno, valía la pena intentarlo" dijo recuperando el aliento. Me levanté y deje que siguiera atacando para evaluar sus movimientos. Eran flexibles, sus reflejos eran aceptables y sus saltos eran particularmente similares a una rana. Su punto fuerte debían ser los ataques a distancia, por lo tanto me concentre en hacerla perder el impulso en el siguiente salto. Con un ademán de mi mano, hice que sus googles le golpearan la cara y obstruyeran su vista, me acerque para tomar sus manos y derribarla al suelo.

"Rukia!" La voz de Kirishima me distrajo un momento, sonaba en apuros. Asui me abofeteo con su lengua y se liberó en segundos para patearme de frente. Lo recibí de frente, en momentos así agradecía mi entrenamiento y procedí a usar mi quirk. Inmóvil y flotando en la misma posición, le dí un golpe certero en la nuca dejandola inconsciente, examine con una mano su traje para buscar la cinta, encontrando quela había ocultado en sus enormes muñequeras. La até, lo más rápido que pude a un pilar y salí al pasillo.

Estaba oscuro, escuche otro estruendo a la vuelta y me encontré a Kirishima contra la pared tratando de liberarse de una enorme sombra con forma de ave. Concentre más mi quirk para azotar a Tokoyami contra el piso y con otra mano acercar a Kirishima.

"G-Gracias, si que sabe golpear"

Le entregué la cinta y le sonreí confiada. "Te daré un impulso, hay que terminar con esto"

La sombra se había recuperado y fue por nosotros, con ambas manos detuve su avance y el giro que hice lo devolvió a Tokoyami. Kirishima saltó entonces hacia ellos, mantuve su peso con mi mente y le di más fuerza a su caida.

Con ambos héroes derribados,All-Might nos declaró los vencedores. Sentí una leve pulsada, nada que no pudiera tolerar, solo me frote un poco la frente. Kirishima se acercó alegre levantando un brazo hacia mí.

"Eso estuvo excelente!"

"Y que lo digas..." Seguía mirando su mano en alto y Kirishima ladeo la cabeza levemente. Acercandola más a mí y sonriendo, "No me dejes colgado Rukia"

No sabía que quería exactamente, aunque pensé en la forma en que Ichigo saludaba a Chad normalmente, no lo razone mucho pero le devolví la sonrisa y mi mano tocó la suya brevemente.

"Me gusto trabajar contigo, Kirishima. No sabía que fueras tan fuerte" Miré el hoyo donde Tokoyami debía estar atorado, riendo cuando vi su cara apenada y asomandosé a ver si no se había pasado de fuerza.

"Que alivio, no quisiera ser tan extremo como Bakugo ¿oye y tú estás bien?"

"Descuida, no es nada. Vamos a ayudarlos"

Regresamos con ambos compañeros, sin resentimientos y más curiosos que otra cosa. Fue una clase bastante normal, casi podía ignorar el hecho de que el otro chico que molió a golpes a Midoriya estaba muy tranquilo.

Teníamos que regresar a clase, fue un alivio cambiarme el traje.

"Rukia-chan, tienes un quirk muy genial" Ochako me tomó por sorpresa escucharla tan cerca mientras me cambiaba. Por instinto me cubrí, pero no pude darle la cara.

"Ah... Gracias, Ochako. Aunque creo que también te viste bien en el ejercicio." Me pusé la blusa lo más rápido posible, mientras ella seguía hablando. Al regresar al salón a clases normales estaba esperando afuera Kirishima y otro chico rubio.

"Oh, Rukia!" saludando tan energicamente, su compañero nos sonrió de igual forma.

"¿Qué hacen afuera?" pregunté curiosa, Kirishima me mostró su palma y me sorprendió ver un par de tabletas.

"Pensé que te vendría bien tomarlas, ya sabes... por tu cabeza" Tomé las pastillas sorprendida.

"Que caballeroso, soy Ochako. Espero nos llevemos bien" Le tendio una mano alegre.

"Soy Eijiro Kirishima y mi amigo es Kaminari"

"Oh, quería ver si no les gustaría un día ir a comer juntos" El chico de cabello rubio brillante parecía amable.

"Me encantaría, solo debo avisar antes en casa." _Aunque dudo que Ichigo me deje salir pronto._

_"¿_Tienes toque de queda o algo así?"

"Bueno, a Nii-sama no le gusta que salga de noche y es algo desconfiado..." _Y eso es decir poco, sigue siendo un poco paranoico a veces. _Suspire, mientras continuaban la plática. Aunque el subito golpe nos silenció de pronto.

No pude evitar fruncir el ceño, mirando a ese sujeto, Bakugo. Escuchaba las voces de algunos de adentro pidiendo que no se fuera.

"Oye, Bakugo. ¿a dónde vas? no han terminado las clases"

"Y QUÉ MÁS DA, MUEVETE" Empujó ligeramente a Kirishima, no podía soportarlo.

"Dejalo Kirishima" siguió caminando como si nada, no lo dejaría así. "Hay sujetos sin remedio que no tienen agallas para hacerle frente a una simple derrota."

"Ru-Rukia!" Kaminari y Ochako trataron de detenerme pero no me importaba. Me sentí bien al verlo temblar, a puño cerrado en medio pasillo.

"CIERRA LA BOCA"

"hum, justo lo que esperaba de alguien como tú. Vamos adentro" Me di la vuelta, empujando a los otros sin hacerle caso a las maldiciones que escuchaba afuera. Cerré la puerta y cruce los brazos aún molesta.

"Vaya, por un segundo pensé que se lanzaría contra ti" Kaminari comentó un tanto nervioso, mirando cada 5 segundos la puerta por si acaso.

"Al menos no es estúpido, realmente no me interesa que pretenda. Puedo con él" Kirishima y Ochako tenían caras de incredulidad.

"Nunca te había visto molesta, ¿tanto lo odias?" preguntó mi amiga.

"Desprecio a tipos orgullosos y abusivos, siempre terminan lastimando a la gente a su alrededor" ese pensamiento no cambiaría, no desde que conocí a Hanataro. Un chico demasiado amable y "débil", o eso era lo que solían decirle antes de que Renji y Nii-sama le ayudaran. Siempre fue muy servicial y agradecido, pensar en él me hizo darme cuenta que probablemente se sienta agobiado en la mansión con Nii-sama.

Kaminari me ofreció una botella de agua, me bebí las pastillas y miré a la puerta cuando alguien entró.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" me abrí paso para ver si realmente había surtido efecto el medicamento.

"Ku-kurosaki-san, muchas gracias. Me siento muy bien, lamento haberte preocupado" Y realmente se veía bien, totalmente curado sin marcas visibles o una cicatriz de por medio. Solté un suspiro y me relaje.

"Que alivio, ten más cuidado Deku" Ochako trataba de parecer enojada pero evidentemente estabamos felices de verlo sano.

"Oh si, después de verte realmente nos sorprendiste. Le diste buena pelea." Kirishima se presentó, junto a otros que empezaron a acercarse a mostrar sus respetos a este chico tímido que apenas podía sostenerte la mirada. Este grupo tenía personas curiosas, me sentí afortunada de empezar a tener amigos de mi edad. Caminé a casa esta ocasión en compañía de Kirishima, curiosamente, charlar con él era más sencillo de lo que había pensado. Sonreí al llegar a casa mirando en mi celular, los primeros contactos en mi agenda.

_Realmente... somos amigos_. La emoción no se desvaneció esa noche al ayudarle a Yuzu con la cena.


	3. Chapter 3

"Muchas gracias"

Rukia salía de la oficina de deportes con una gran sonrisa, casi parecía saltar de emoción. En su mente no había nada más hermoso que la idea de nadar en el agua. _Casi no puedo esperar_. Nadar siempre fue su deporte favorito, sentía en el agua libertad y vitalidad. Desde que mandó la solicitud del primer día de clases, esperaba con ansias la aprobación para presentar el examen formal y finalmente tener acceso a su oasis.

Solo pasó como una semana, entre las clases normales y las de héroe cuando le dieron la cita y hoy finalmente tenía en manos el horario marcado. La habían adjuntado a otro grupo, de nivel avanzado, aunque eso no le importaba tanto. Solo quería compartir esta emoción, fue a la cafeteria esperando encontrar a Ochako, pero la voz de Kirishima le inspiró a ir hacia él.

"¿Ya comiste algo? Ven, sientate con nosotros" No se había dado cuenta que estaba Kaminari, Sato y Bakugo en la mesa. Le hizo espacio para que se sentará a su lado, de frente a Bakugo, pero estaba tan feliz que no le importó su presencia.

"Gracias, pero esta vez traigo algo de casa. ¿Quieren probar?" Les mostró el bento que se había preparado, junto al postre que Yuzu le había reservado para hoy. _Para que recuperes energía_, le había dicho, ¿cómo rechazar una tarta hecha por Yuzu? Realmente era una dulzura de niña, alentando a todos en su día con detalles tan sinceros.

"hum, huele delicioso. ¿lo hiciste tu?" preguntó Kaminari, tratando de acercarse a la tarta, pero Bakugo le apartó porque invadía su espacio.

"Esta es de Yuzu, la comida si es mía pero adelante. No podría acabarme yo sola la tarta"

Todos se sirvieron, incluso Kaminari le dio un pedazo a Bakugo, Sato le dio la primera mordida y su sonrisa era tan grande que no pude evitar reirme.

"Oh DIOS! Es perfecta!"

"Dile a tu hermana que es la mejor!" Kaminari prácticamente miraba al cielo con esa cara de ensueño.

"Casi me siento mal de robarte un trozo, cielos... esto definitivamente vale todo el esfuerzo de la semana" Kirishima miró que no quedó nada. "Rayos, ¿a dónde se fue el último trozo?"

No había probado nada, estaba más entretenida viendolos y por eso no noté que Bakugo se había servido otro pedazo, mirandome en silencio como si esperara que eso me hiciera enojar. _Patético_

"Lo siento, am... no quieres de mi flan a cambio?" Kirishima seguía tratando de atenuar la mirada de Bakugo, la verdad, solo por que lo apreciaba es que toleraba a Bakugo.

"No te preocupes, Yuzu estaría feliz sabiendo que disfrutaron su comida."

"Siempre nos hablas de tu familia, me da curiosidad, ¿tendrás fotos?" Preguntó Kaminari muy alegre.

"Am... bueno, la cosa es que" saque el celular que mi hermano me dio, tratando de no ponerme tan roja al confesar mi propia derrota. "No sé como tomar buenas fotos, ya he picado muchas cosas y no sé que hago mal"

El pequeño silencio, solo me hizo sonrrojarme un poco más, incluso Bakugo tenía esa sonrisa burlona.

"jaja, no puedo creerlo" Sato fue el primero en reír, Kaminari le dio un codazo pero de igual modo lo que dijo no fue mejor

"Es lo más tierno que he escuchado"

"¿Te molesta si veo?" preguntó Kirishima, se lo di sin pensar. Aunque no esperaba todo lo que empezo a decir que podía hacer con el celular. Pronto Kaminari y Sato se unieron y dieron muestra de sus habilidades con la cámara al tomarse fotos. Pronto las risas y los gritos en la mesa me hicieron olvidar lo ridículo de mi predicamento.

"Y... si pones tu dedo aquí, desbloqueará sin problema tu telefono." teminamos de comer. Kirishima me devolvió mi celular y mientras regresabamos yo miraba las nuevas fotos en mi telefono.

_Ya quiero poner esto en práctica_. Sonreía sin notar a mi alrededor, una mano en mi abdomen me detuvo cuando iba a dar la vuelta. No vi las escaleras.

"Ve por donde caminas, tch" Bakugo se adelantó, yo solo parpadee algo sorprendida pero lo alcance antes de volver a clase.

"Gracias" Solo porque no me agradará, no significaba que no fuera capaz de ser cordial.

* * *

Aquella noche, mientras Rukia hacía una llamada en la habitación que compartía con Yuzu, Karin se encontró a su padre y hermana escuchando desde la puerta con miradas sobresaltadas.

"¿Ahora que estan haciendo?" Se arrepintió de preguntar en cuanto su padre empezó a llorar melodramáticamente diciendo que Rukia recibió una llamada de un chico y sonaba feliz.

"Rukia se rió, ni con las bromas de papá hacía eso" Regresó a escuchar atentamente en la puerta.

"Eso es porque no tiene gracia, vamos apartensé antes de que ..."

"shh, espera" La verdad, no sabía porque les hizo caso en primer lugar. Suspiró y dio la media vuelta para bajar y terminar de cenar. Aunque al llegar a la mesa, la voz de Ichigo le hizo mirar. Se veía cansado, solo esta vez Karin tomó la iniciativa de servirle la comida. Retirando la maleta que tenía en las manos.

"Qué día, hum... ahora si esta tranquilo." Se desabrocho la chamarra, desabrochó sus zapatos y Karin lo guió hacia el comedor.

"Si yo fuera tu, no subiría en un rato. Primero come algo."

"Me sorprende Karin, ¿pasó algo?"

"No quieres saber..." Ichigo continuó su cena tranquilamente, sin embargo, no duró mucho al momento en que escuchó a su padre gritando. INACEPTABLE

El grito de Rukia le hizo dejar todo para arrastrar a su padre lejos. Al subir, ya no le sorprendió nada encontrar a su padre de rodillas a pies de Rukia mientras Yuzu se estiraba lo más que podía para quitarle el celular.

"PERO QUE RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO?" Lo pateo lejos sin dudarlo, protegiendo a Rukia, quien parecía estar avergonzada y atónita.

"ESTAS MUY VIEJO PARA HACER ESTAS COSAS! COMPORTATE"

"ICHIGO! ¿Cómo te atreves? Estoy tratando de salvar a Rukia de..."

"No me vengas con eso, siempre dices eso y resulta que eres TÚ el problema" Esta vez, Yuzu se interpuso entre ellos.

"Espera Ichigo. Esta vez es cierto, menciono a un chico y luego algo... algo vergonzoso, sonaba a una cita y ..."

"Nuestra pequeña Rukia se ha convertido en mujer!" Ishin lamentaba entre sollozos, con un puño alzado.

El silencio, mientras Ichigo miraba a ambos fijamente, y Karin ladeaba la cabeza regresando a su habitación, solo era interrumpido por el claxon de un coche al pasar. Rukia, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que sonrrojarse y sostener el celular con una mano temblorosa.

"DEJENSE DE TONTERÍAS" Ichigo exploto, sacando a ambos de la habitación mientras le reclamaba a su padre de ser un pervertido y culparlo por involucrar a Yuzu en todo este asunto. Cerró la puerta, pateo suavemente a Rukia.

"Rukia, ¿piensas dormir allí?" Ella se paró rápidamente, Ichigo cruzo los brazos.

"¿Y bien?"

"Olvidalo, no es para tanto" Pero Ichigo no la iba a dejar ir tan fácil, la tomó como un saco de papa y se la llevo a su habitación. Donde no podría escapar tan fácil.

"No es que me importe, pero si Byakuya escuchara esto..."

"De acuerdo..." Y así, escucho atentamente de Rukia lo que había hecho. No había tenido tiempo de preguntarle sobre la escuela, con la investigación de la agencia inconclusa y su labor de héroe no tenía tiempo. Mientras más hablaba, el rostro de Rukia cambiaba constantemente. En algún punto, Ichigo se unió a su relato dando sus comentarios, haciendola enojar o reír.

El cansancio que traía consigo fue desapareciendo, gracias a ella. "Me sorprende que sigan siendo amigos. Con esa retorcida actitud tuya" Recibió de golpe el almohadazo, siempre era divertido hacerla enojar.

"Mira quien lo dice, tienes suerte de tenerme"

"En ese caso, prefiero estar solo" Nos miramos fijamente unos segundos, y en otro instante reímos a carcajadas. Ichigo sintió alivio al ver a Rukia feliz, si tenía amigos, no se sentiría tan preocupado.

"Si quieres, un día invitalos a comer." Rukia se levantó de su cama subitamente, y se acercó de golpe a tocarle la frente.

"Oh dios, no es fiebre. ES ENSERIO" Tomó su muñeca y la hizo sentarse.

"Piensalo, Yuzu y papá dejarían de espiar tus llamadas. Y tendría oportunidad de darle mis condolencias a esos chicos" Le dio un codazo en el pecho, pero le devolvió el gesto al tomarla de improviso por los hombros a darle un cabezaso. El quejido atrajo atención a la puerta que se abrió inesperadamente. Ambos en una posición que no había notado.

"ICHIGO! NO DEBES APROVECHARTE DE NUESTRA DULCE RUKIA!" Le quitó las manos de encima a su amiga para evitar que su padre la golpeara. Pero la noche fue larga en la casa de los Kurosaki.

* * *

"Descuida, Iida. Siempre hay una próxima vez" Midoriya animaba al nuevo delegado en el autobus camino al área de entrenamiento. Rukia termino sentada junto a Bakugo, pero no le prestaba mucha atención. Revisaba en su celular las noticias, buscando si había algo nuevo. Había una nota adjunta de la agencia donde Ichigo trabajaba

"_Howl lanza al mercado nuevo equipo: ¿Qué hay bajo el telón?. _

_Hoy en punto de las 3pm saldrá a la venta los nuevos accesorios de apoyo creados por el departamento de investigación privada. Desde hace 10 años la basta fortuna de la agencia Howl se debe a este departamento cuya información ha sido clasificada como secreto. Se desconoce el número de involucrados en la creación y manejo de invenciones, sin embargo hoy podría ser el día que el mundo conozca el rostro de las mentes más brillantes en Tokyo. _

_Se dará acceso a una recepción privada para los héroes invitados, fuentes anónimas confirman que el departamento hará acto de presencia en la fiesta privada."_

_Así que por eso estaba de mal humor en la mañana_. Ichigo odiaba a la prensa y las fiestas, no siempre terminaba bien cuando alguien le mencionaba su mala actitud o su cara. Revisé la hora, faltaba solo media hora, quizás habría tiempo antes de la fiesta.

Esperé en la línea, pronto la voz profunda de Ichigo me hizo sonreír "Vaya, se nota que te diviertes"

"Muy graciosa, un día te tocará estar en mis zapatos." Se escuchaban algunas voces, pero no una multitud.

"Interrumpo algo?"

"No, solo estoy molesto. Adivina a QUIEN se le olvido decirme que podíamos traer invitados" La voz de Uryuu del otro lado me dio risa, esos dos siempre me alegraban el día.

"Es una pena, saluda a Uryuu y Chad por mi."

"Si, si... ¿no deberías estar estudiando o algo?"

"Estamos de camino, oye estaba leyendo... es cierto el rumor sobre"

"¿QUÉ DIJISTE? REPITEME ESO EN LA CARA!" Abruptamente el grito de Bakugo me lastimo los oídos un poco._ Tenía que ser..._

_"SIENTATE Y CIERRA EL PICO! NO ESCUCHO CON TUS ESTUPIDECES" _Tuve cuidado de alejar la bocina, para no dejar sordo a Ichigo. Pero Bakugo siempre se pone salvaje y no me dio opción. Lo tomé del brazo y lo force a sentarse, saque un dardo del compartimiento de mi muñequera y jugue con ella entre mis dedos.

"SUELTAME"

"Callate o yo misma me encargaré de eso con este paralizante." Ambos nos negamos a apartar la mirada, en una competencia de fuerza mental que él no podía ganar. Gruño, pero no dijo nada unos segundos, eso era mejor que nada. Acerque mi telefono otra vez.

"Lamento eso Nii-sama, creo que debo colgar pero espero que todo pase rápido."

"Hum, me da escalofríos cuando me dices así. Luego te contaré, oh y dice Chad que no seas tan ruda" Eso último le hizo dar una leve carcajada, colgué y guarde mis cosas donde debían estar.

"Bien hecho, Rukia-chan! Ya era hora de calmar esa personalidad de mierda que tiene" Kaminari sonrió despreocupado, y Bakugo le siguió gritando a él en cambio.

"Con razón siempre traes muñequeras..." Kirishima sonaba algo nervioso pero sonreía igualmente

"Guarden silencio, ya llegamos"

Finalmente Aizawa-sensei nos dio luz verde para la clase junto a otro profesor, N°13. El lugar parecía un parque temático, como mencionó Kirishima. Pero con todo lo que tenía si parecía una zona de simulacros. Escuchamos con atención, algo similar a lo que solía escuchar de Renji cuando hablaba de su entrenamiento. Miré mis manos pensando en mi debilidad particular cuando mencionó que nuestros quirks conllevan responsabilidad. _Sigo pensando en las diferencias que hay aquí y en casa_. Aquí la emoción era diferente, en el fondo sentía la inquietud de si podría alcanzar a Nii-sama e Ichigo, verdaderos profesionales.

"¿La clase ya empezo?" La voz de Kirishima me hizo mirar hacia enfrente, una especie de vortice horizontal estaba en medio, creo que salian personas, quería ver más pero Aizawa-sensei nos advirtió a tiempo. _Villanos..._

Dejé de respirar, mirando como iban saliendo más villanos. _No, no puede ser. ¿Me habrán encontrado? _Me pinche la muñeca. _Vamos Rukia, concentrate. Quizás sea un ataque premeditado, pero si fueran por un solo objetivo no es prudente atacar de frente._ Escuchar a Todoroki haciendo una observación similar solo nos puso nerviosos, cuando menciono la interferencia, saque el celular para confirmarlo. No tenía señal..._ Diablos, no puedo contactar a Ichigo._

"Hay que evacuar, Aizawa-sensei se encargará" Seguímos a 13 hacia la puerta, pero fuimos interceptados por otro villano, buscaban a All-Might.

"KIRISHIMA-KUN" Junto a Bakugo dieron el primer paso para atacar. Pero eso solo lo provocó. Una neblina morada nos atrapo en una ventisca, el viento era fuerte. En instantes perdí sensación del piso, estaba oscuro. _Demonios..._

Se abrió el portal en un área urbana y destartalada, quería creer por un segundo que era la ciudad, pero evidentemente era la zona de derrumbe. Salieron de la nada unos sujetos, por instinto tomé la extensión y tire para noquear a uno. Sentí otro atrás, y de repente a alguien gritar ferozmente. "QUITATE"

Al esquivar pude ver el destello verde y ceniza antes de que el villano cayera de un fuerte golpe. _¿Qué se cree? _Insultada de que me hubiera usado como banquillo luche contra los otros que llegaban. Le demostraría que podía luchar sin necesidad de usar mi don. _No sería bueno caer desmayada en una situación así._

Afortunadamente no eran gran cosa, no como el tipo que nos envió aquí. Lo único molestó era el griterio de Bakugo así que el último sujeto que se acercó con una espada, esquivé para tomar su brazo y lanzarselo a Bakugo. _Tiene buenos reflejos, lástima_. Mirando al tipo que termino medio muerto en el piso mientras Bakugo se acercaba.

"Si te pesa tanto no me pases basura como esta" Despreocupadamente le di la espalda y me fui caminando.

"Eso fue por usarme de mueble" No esperaba que me siguiera, acelere el paso solo para estar segura.

"Tch, debí dejar que te golpeara" Curiosamente también pensé algo así, aunque no tenía tiempo que perder ahora.

"Yo debí arrojarte más basura, quien sabe... mejoraría tu olor" Era tan predecible que fue fácil poner distancia a su pequeña rabieta explosiva.

"Repite eso!" gritaba otra vez, saque mi celular otra vez pero seguía sin tener señal.

"Mira, no tengo tiempo. A diferencia de ti, necesito saber si hay más tipos peligrosos como el del portal, sigueme o vete, me da igual" Mi estómago no dejaba de sentir ese remolino de ansiedad. Aunque tuvimos suerte de que nos tocaran tipos débiles, si acaso alguno tenía el infortunio de toparse con uno fuerte...

_¿Cuántas veces Ichigo tuvo esta sensación?_ Pensar en eso me hizo admirar más la habilidad de los profesionales.Al llegar al techo tuve una mejor perspectiva de mi ubicación. Recordando la zona, visualizando el panorama general pude deducir una distancia aproximada. Haciendo el calculo mental y tomando distancia para mi siguiente movimiento, hasta me sorprendí cuando me volvió a hablar.

"Si quiera tienes un plan?"

"Mejor que el tuyo, probablemente. Nos vemos" Corrí para tomar el impulso necesario, al borde del edificio di el salto y gire mis palmas hacia arriba levemente hasta llegar al otro extremo. De este modo solo necesitaba usar en reducidos lapsus de tiempo mi quirk y ganar terreno.

_Respira, no pierdas la razón._ Escuchaba de lejos las explosiones, no voltee a ver, seguí mi camino hacia el centro, que sería el epicentro del caos. _Probablemente nos separaron a todos con el mismo objetivo. No enviarías la mejor carta antes de la gran jugada. Si tuvieran que atraer al pez gordo, concentrarían la atención en un punto fijo que puedan controlar. _Al correr, era la misma sensación como la de las montañas altas, con el agua hirviendo a tus pies y esperando que tú plan de emboscada fuera efectiva.

Escuchando las explosiones una tras otra tuve que detenerme. No lo conocía, aunque tuviera talento, dudaba mucho de su juicio. Lo paré a medio camino para que aterrizara suavemente.

"SUELTAME, PUEDO HACERLO SOLO"

"Si, pero no sabemos cuantos más hay. Necesitarás tus fuerzas y desperdicias tu energía. Solo sigueme el paso y me encargaré del resto." Echando un vistazo al horizonte, esperé a que dejara de reclamar. Apenas podía ver algo estando a mitad del camino, pero la cinta de Aizawa-sensei me detuvo el aliento. Sangre, algo enorme lo había azotado al suelo y un charco grande se expandía. Siguiendo la línea de su brazo hacia el agua distinguí aquel cabello alborotado...

"No mueran..." fue tan tenue, pero incluso yo pude notar que el miedo estaba en mi voz. Corrí otra vez hacia allá, Bakugo me alcanzó y con una voz que nunca había escuchado en él, me extendió su mano y saltó conmigo.

"Cuando te diga me lanzas al tipo del portal." Asentí, apresuramos el paso mirando como la batalla se desenvolvía. "Tiene una parte física, apunta al cuello... AHORA"

Al tocar la plaza lanze con velocidad a Bakugo, ignorando las pulsadas en mi cabeza yo me concentré en ir por Midoriya y los demás. Esa cosa que parecía un monstruo estaba frente a ellos.

"MIDORIYA-KUN" Nunca me había concentrado en tantas personas al mismo tiempo. Me taladreaba la cabeza pero pude traerlos a mi lado a todos, aquel sujeto de pelo azul y manos en la cabeza volteó, no tenía tiempo que perder.

Fuí hacia Aizawa-sensei, porque solo así esa cosa me perseguiría a mí entonces. Toqué el botón del pasador, tendría que funcionar esto, era mi único plan.

"RUKIA, NO"

En cuanto ese monstruo estuvo frente a mi, junte mis palmas hacia abajo y toque el piso. El piso empezo a colapsar hacia abajo unos metros, paralizando un momento a los 2 individuos mientras sentía el peso de la gravedad aumentando de golpe a mi cabeza y espalda. Esta era la única técnica que no usaba por que me hería a mi misma, no sabía como controlarla, nunca pude aprender al morir Kaien...

"Mi-midoriya! Corran, no podré sostener esto por mucho tiempo" El problema es que apenas podía concentrarlo en esta zona, mientras más esperaba más se expandería. Mi cuerpo pesaba cada vez más, respirar se volvía difícil pero tenía que seguir aplicando más gravedad, el monstruo lograba moverse lentamente y estaba a punto de tocar mi cabeza.

Sentí su mano, una grotesca y enorme rodear mi cráneo. La presión en mi cabeza junto con la fuerza de su mano finalmente me nublo la vista, solo pude sentirme subitamente ligera y una voz antes de que la oscuridad consumiera mi vista.

* * *

En esa habitación donde All-Might y Midoriya descansaban de sus heridas, el ocaso apenas empezaba a bajar. Uno dormido, el otro mirando a su compañera en la otra cama. Respirando profundamente, con una intravenosa y una mascarilla mientras Recovery Girl seguía tomando notas y rascandose la cabeza algo confundida. Después de ver que le sacaba una muestra de sangre, decidió preguntar.

"¿Va a estar bien?"

Ella dejo el tubo de lado y regreso a tomar su asiento cansada "No estoy segura, creí que serían más graves sus heridas pero... hay algo que no me explico." Tomo unos papeles que tenía en mano y los miro un momento antes de seguir. "Hace unas horas el daño sus costillas se veían así." Pusó la primera radiografía para señalar la compresión visible, como un encogimiento, la segunda presentaba los pulmones más anchos.

"Yo solo me encargue de la presión craneal pero... esto no debería pasar"

Midoriya no tuvo tiempo de preguntar, unas voces se aproximaban, el aboroto tuvo voz y cara cuando la puerta se abrió subitamente.

"No puede entrar así" El oficial con cara de gato le hablaba a un sujeto alto, cuyo traje negro y cabellera naranja destacaba tanto como su rostro, solo paso la mirada rápidamente ignorando a Recovery Girl.

"Rukia!" Mientras él se acercó a ella, otros 2 se hicieron presentes, uno de traje blanco y pelo azul hablando con el gato, entregandole una hoja y otro más alto, casi llegaba al respaldo de la puerta,se disculpo por la conmoción.

"No molesten a los pacientes, no deberían estar aquí" finalmente Recovery Girl se levantó a tratar de hacer entrar en razón a los intrusos. El ruido obviamente despertó a All-Might y se puso nervioso.

"¿Qué diablos estabas pensando Rukia?" El pelinaranja toco suavemente su rostro, mirando cada centimetro de su cuerpo, como si nadie más estuviera presente.

"Como le acabo de explicar al oficial, tenemos autorización de llevarnos a Rukia inmediatamente." El chico de traje blanco, pulcro y ajustado, se acomodo los lentes dandole un papel a Recovery Girl. Miraba a Rukia de la misma forma que el otro, luego el gigante de pelo ondulado se inclino hacia nosotros.

"Lamentamos las molestias, pero tenemos poco tiempo. De antemano agradezco la atención que le han dado. En nombre de la agencia Howl, entregamos esto en compensasión de los daños" Le entregó un sobre a Recovery Girl, que parecía era la única a la que le hacían caso.

"¿Cuanto tiempo nos queda?" preguntó Ichigo quitandole la intravenosa y el equipo de manera tan natural y experta que Recovery Girl no tuvo voz para regañarlo.

Uno miró el reloj y tomó una sábana extra, lo más raro fue que la envolvieron completamente, apenas dejaron que parte de su rostro estuviera expuesto. Midoriya no pudo contenerse más

"Esperen, podrían lastimarla más, no ha sanado y..." Me callé con la mirada del chico de pelo naranja, como si lo hubiera ofendido.

"Unos 8 minutos antes de que llegué la prensa aquí y 20 antes de qué llame" El comunicador del sujeto de cabellera ondulada sonó, pulsó para escuchar el mensaje y asintió. "Nos esperan abajo" Nuevamente me miró, con Rukia segura en sus brazos.

Así como llegaron, se fueron tan rápido que solté el aire que estaba sosteniendo. Me preocupaba no saber nada, aunque algo parecía familiar no podía recordar en este momento. Recovery Girl interrumpió el incómodo silencio

"Vaya, quien lo diría"

"¿Tú sabes que paso?" All-Might preguntó igual de confundido, ella le entrego el sobre blanco, y señalo un logotipo peculiar. 3 líneas en vertical partiendo un medio círculo como si fuera flor sakura, solo alcance a leer Kuchiki antes que All-Might empezara a leer el contenido.

El rostro que vi en él ese día no tuvo un significado claro... hasta MUCHO tiempo después.


	4. Chapter 4

En una habitación amplia, sin ventanas y de diseño minimalista había muchos artefactos dispersos en un lado. Mucho de ese desastre eran cables, controles, herramientas y prototipos de una mente particularmente singular. El aire acondicionado parecía no ser suficiente para el residente que se encontraba en la mitad de aquella habitación, la única zona limpia estaba en el centro donde él comía . Recostado con un pequeño abanico, usando un sombrero a rayas blancas y verdes, cubriendo su pelo corto de tono beige mientras tomaba un takoyaki.

Aquella paz se vio interrumpida cuando la puerta principal se abrió de golpe y entro la única mujer que lograba intimidarlo en su trabajo.

"Vaya vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?" Su belleza y aspecto maternal solo era la trampa perfecta. Sus azulados ojos cobraban un tinte oscuro y filoso cada vez que estaba molesta.

"Unohana-san, pero que coincidencia, estaba tomando mi descanso este preciso instante" Le sonrió, esperando que sus ojos grises hicieran lo suyo para bajar el mal humor. Ofreciendole un takoyaki, como lo haría a un gato, de lado a lado.

Arqueo una ceja, antes de poner sus manos en aquellas amplias caderas. La única señal universal que todo hombre conocía como _Problemas._

"¿Justo ahora? Porque acabo de escuchar de Orihime-chan que llevas 2 horas encerrado en este importante PROYECTO"

"Ah, verás.. hubo una complicación" Unohana no dudo en detener su mal preparada excusa, acercándose lentamente.

"Me imagino, debió ser más importante que la junta de hace 1 hora" le arrebató el takoyaki y dió un mordisco antes de seguir.

"Unohana-san, no es lo que parece" iba a retroceder, pero ella piso fuertemente su mano.

"Ukitake-san espera por ti en su oficina, no deberías llegar tarde" finalmente libero su mano, roja y punzante.

Incapaz de negarse, salió con dignidad. Pasando los pasillos, subiendo y en cada puerta metiendo la muñeca para tener acceso al siguiente nivel. Quizá la seguridad era exagerada, pero en su caso solo era algo tedioso. Al entrar a la oficina, el sol parecía irradiar un aura de calidez.

"Kisuke, me alegra verte."

El hombre que veía la ciudad desde el pequeño palco giro e invito a Kisuke a sentarse. Aquella tranquila sonrisa solo era opacada por el perfecto cabello largo, solo Ukitake-san podría verse elegante y amigable al mismo tiempo.

"A qué debo el placer amigo? Si enviaste a Unohana debe ser serio"

Ambos de frente al escritorio, un plato de comida vacía pero el postre de lado. Y la usual pila de papeles, claro que Ukitake siempre mantenía el orden y nunca superaba de 10 cm.

"Tengo que ponerte al tanto, ya que a partir de la siguiente semana van a haber cambios importantes." Le ofreció su postre, pero Kisuke nego amablemente. Luego Ukitake tocó su reloj, un par de veces y en la mesa se desplegó la imagen de varias noticias, enfocando a distintos jóvenes.

"Kuchiki-san está claramente preocupado por lo que pasó, y nos tomó mucho convencerlo de no enviar fuerzas... inestables." Siguió pasando imágenes y reportes sobre el grupo que invadió el instituto.

"Afortunadamente, el incidente no está vinculado con Rukia, o de otra forma nuestros fondos. En especial, tu área, sufriría las repercusiones económicas."

Cambió esta vez a un trío en particular que ahora visitaba su área frecuentemente. Ichigo, Uryuu y Chad, los representantes de esta agencia con mejor desempeño en materia de crímenes resueltos.

"Te llamé porque solo tu podrías confirmar mis sospechas." Kisuke no perdía la compostura, pero su sorpresa al ver a la criatura morada, con el cráneo descubierto, ojos desorbitados encadenada, no escapó de los perceptivos ojos de Ukitake.

"... no debería haber llegado tan lejos" Kisuke cerró los puños con tanta fuerza que la tensión en sus brazos era visible. Ukitake suspiro, frotando su cabeza.

"Lo temía, tendremos que informar de esto, pero ... no sé que hacer con Kuchiki-san."

"Entiendo el problema" Informarles de esto, era un gran riesgo. Porque terminarían investigando de Rukia, la agencia y en consecuencia, exponiéndolos. Sino jugaban bien sus cartas, su enemigo contra-atacaria con la "ley" de su lado. Ukitake y Kisuke éramos los únicos en este lugar en quienes Byakuya podía apoyarse para dar con el paradero del traidor.

"Esto significa que podría estar colaborando con la liga de Villanos, pero... necesitaría tener acceso a esta criatura para poder determinar el alcance de sus experimentos. Necesitamos información antes de siquiera alertar a Byakuya"

"Creo es algo tarde para eso... ya hemos atraído atención innecesaria"

* * *

Caminando por el jardín adjunto de la agencia Howl, un par de mujeres charlaban en la banca. La más alta de tenía una cabellera similar a Ichigo, larga y sedosa pero un tono más claro, le iba bien a esta joven de alegre sonrisa, sus brillantes ojos marrones eran tan expresivos que su compañera no podía evitar sonreírle gentilmente.

En comparación, no estaba tan desarrollada, era de esperar por la diferencia de edad. A lo lejos, esperaba impaciente Ichigo, con la misma mirada sería, deseando saber leer labios. Ya tendrían que estar regresando a casa, pero Orihime seguía hablando tan alegremente que era difícil ir por Rukia. _¿Pero que diablos le está diciendo? _No era común ver a Rukia tan roja o avergonzada. Después Orihime la abrazo, e Ichigo viendo que la asfixiara antes de soltarla decidió acercarse.

Para cuándo caminaban de regreso, Ichigo seguía callado, cosa que a Rukia le extrañaba, su celular sonó. Iba a contestar, más Ichigo tomó el celular.

"¿Ichigo?" No podía ver su cara, se negaba a mirarla de frente. Segundos después la tomo de la mano, acelerando el paso, aunque Rukia le gritaba él no la dejo ir hasta que se apartaron lo suficiente de la gente en un callejon.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Rukia sonaba enojada y alterada, pero para Ichigo no era nada comparado con esta frustración contenida. Ella actuando como si nada hubiera pasado, ocultandole todo este tiempo algo tan importante.

"¿Porqué me mentiste?" Si alzo la voz, la acorralo a la pared y la miró fijamente esperando una buena razón para mentirle. Aunque su mirada cambió un instante, no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Ichigo tomó su rostro, si debía mentirle debía de tener el valor de hacerlo en su cara... pero no dijo nada. Se mordia el labio y sus ojos se humedecían.

"Dijiste que lo tenías bajo control, ¿qué más me has ocultado?"

"Por favor... no aquí" Por esta vez, no cedió.

"No. Rukia, no te llevaré a casa y seré parte de esta mentira. Yo..." Se apartó un poco, pensando en lo feliz que había sido cuando Byakuya lo contactó. Su amiga de la infancia, volvería a su vida. Meses atrás, al esperar por ella en el aeropuerto, tenía miedo de encontrarse frente a frente. Preguntándose si lo había olvidado, si al mirarse sería como encontrarse 2 extraños.

Y aquellas dudas se desvanecieron cuando estuvieron frente a frente. Fueron sus cuerpos los que se movieron sin pensar y al tenerla entre sus brazos, volvió a sentir el alivio de tenerla a su lado. Y cuando ella le golpeo el abdomen con algo de fuerza, posando de lado con esa sonrisa victoriosa, sabía que el tiempo no cambio su amistad. Rukia había sido la amiga que estuvo a su lado cuando recibieron las noticias de su madre. Antes de mudarse a Tokyo, no lo abandonó, ni Byakuya ni su familia pudieron separarlos en ese entonces, cuando las cosas eran complicadas.

Oliendo su perfume, como lirios, suave y reconfortante. Dejó descansar su cabeza un momento en su hombro, manteniendo la compostura. "Ichigo..." Sus brazos rodearon su cabeza y fue por ese contacto que sintió las lágrimas de Rukia. "Lo siento..."

Su respiración, larga para evitar quebrarse, Ichigo se encorbaba ligeramente dandole espacio. Realmente estaba llorando, en silencio, pero finalmente sus ojos reflejaban el sentimiento que ocultaba. Dolor. "No sabía cómo decirte que todo esto es mi culpa. Pensé que entre menos supieras tú estarías a salvo de mí..."

"¿De qué hablas?" Quería entender porqué su mirada era tan familiar, porqué se estaba culpando. Por un momento, ella lo miró como si viera a otra persona en su lugar, cubriendose medio rostro. Tratando de hablar, pero aquella emoción que cargaba no le dejo decir más, tomando su camisa como si fuera a desaparecer. Nunca vio a Rukia así, tan herida. Dejó que se calmara, antes de volver a caminar.

"Ichigo, yo..."

"Escucha" Tomó un respiro. "sea lo que sea... yo sé que no es tu culpa." La miró a su lado, un momento mientras esperaban a que la luz roja cambiara. "Si aún quieres contarme, dormiré tarde por el trabajo... " continuaron su camino, con pensamientos distintos y nervios, con la diferencia de qué esta vez sería diferente. Ichigo no presionaba a que le dijera, sino que esperaba que ella tuviera confianza para acudir a él.

* * *

Izuyu Midoriya tenía mucho que agradecer, desde su encuentro con su gran ídolo All Might, sus sueños empezaron a tener forma. Mucho de lo que había pasado en este camino, en su perspectiva, era más bien un regalo. Al abrir nuevamente la escuela pensó en hablar con Kurosaki, desde el aviso de que el festival deportivo no se cancelaría buscaba una oportunidad para comunicarse. Ninguno tuvo noticias, despertando aún más la curiosidad de algunos como Uraraka-san. Esta mañana la veía en el celular esperando por una llamada que no conectaba.

"Ni el tuyo ni el mío conecta, no entiendo" Le devolvió el celular a Kirishima quien suspiro nuevamente.

"Ya son varios días seguidos, ¿alguien sabe donde vive?" Ninguno de los presentes tenía idea, quien lo sorprendió entrando a la conversación fue Kachan.

"Calla Kirishima, haces un escandalo por nada." Se dio la vuelta, golpeando el asiento vacío de Kurosaki-san. "Es su problema si nos lleva el paso..."

Kirishima, como los demás, no sabía que pensar exactamente de eso. Por mi parte, encontre muy inusual su actitud. No era el acostumbrado desden por hacer menos a otros sino... algo levemente cercano a curiosidad. De una forma muy rara, ya era difícil saber que estaba pensando Kachan. Se abrió la puerta, y viendo a Kurosaki-san entrar Midoriya sintió alivio de ver que no apareció vendada como Aizawa-sensei.

"Rukia-chan!" Ochako fue primero a saludarla, se acercó junto a los demás, aunque notando que no sonreía como antes. Kirishima y Kaminari después de preguntar que había pasado y porque no podían contactarla les comentó que se había destruido en el incidente.

"Ya sé, podemos escribirlos y cuando tengas el nuevo solo nos marcas" Así Ochako nos hizo escribir nuestros números, incluso Iida pensó que sería buena idea que todos estuvieramos en un grupo para cualquier emergencia. De alguna forma, todos terminamos escribiendo los números, Kurosaki-san propusó que entonces fuera Iida quien agregara a todos en lo que conseguía otro celular.

"Kurosaki-san, al estar ausente es mi deber ponerte al tanto sobre el festival deportivo. Hace unos días Aizawa-sensei anunció que no habría cambio en la fecha pero si en la seguridad y por tanto, si pensabas invitar a tu familia tendrías que hacer una solicitud previa. Aun tenemos 3 semanas y..." Iida podría haber seguido por horas, de no ser por Aizawa-sensei. Tomando asiento, no pude evitar notar lo decaida que seguía pareciendo Kurosaki-san.

Durante el descanso, no la vimos en la cafetería y en la salida, Ochako la invitó a unirse a nosotros de camino, pero declinó diciendo que tenía una cita con el director esa tarde. Midoriya iba pensando un poco en eso, porqué desde que esos sujetos se llevaron a Rukia en un parpadeo estuvo tratando de recordar de donde los había visto. Fue en las noticias del siguiente día, cuando leyo el titular "_La alianza del futuro : UA y Hollow el dueto más inesperado" _Había unas fotos abajo que le hicieron gritar un poco en el tren de camino a la escuela.

Los mismos 3 hombres que había visto con los uniformes de héroes. Había leído anteriormente de incidentes resueltos por una pequeña agencia llamada Hollow, eso fue hace 1 año cuando empezo a ganar más reconocimiento con los héroes novatos profesionales del momento. Zangetsu, el cambiante jóven cuyo quirk era la Transmutación. Quincy, heredero de la fortuna Ishida, la familia encargada de la 2° manufacturera de trajes de héroe más grande de Tokyo, cuyo quirk era visto como el Diamante en Bruto. Y el gigante de origen latino, Chad, la fuerza era lo suyo, los presentaban como la triada de Hollow. De acuerdo con el reportaje, en consecuencia de lo que pasó en la UA, la compañía ofreció sus servicios y estan en proceso de negociación.

Sus dudas fueron escalando después de eso, ¿cómo Kurosaki-san conocía a esos héroes? Pasó la siguiente mitad del almuerzo investigando sobre ellos, sin muchos resultados concretos. Al parecer esta agencia practicaba el viejo estatuto de protección civil, donde mantenían en secreto sus nombres y antecedentes. Aunque había muchas historias y especulaciones, lo que resaltaba era la perspectiva del público. Y en Hosu, la agencia era muy conocida por sus aportes tecnológicos a héroes.

Iba a salir a comer cuando chocó con Kurosaki en el pasillo. Desafortunadamente, lo que estuviera en manos de esta chica le dio un golpe que le sacó el aire y lo tumbo al piso.

"Oh no, lo siento. ¿no te lastimé o sí?" Le tendió una mano, Midoriya como un pez fuera del agua tratando de no sonar tan nervioso como siempre.

"Fue mi culpa, otro golpe así quizás me hubiera dejado inconsciente" Ella rió, no la había escuchado antes reír, pero ya no parecía estar fingiendo esta vez.

"Siempre eres tan amable..." Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que podría ser su oportunidad de preguntar, sin querer ambos hablaron y se interrumpieron, poniendolo más nervioso.

"¿Me acompañas?" Kurosaki le enseño la bolsa que estaba cargando, curiosamente tenía más tobilleras y muñequeras como la que llevaba puesta. Terminó en el lugar menos pensado, en una banca afuera de la cafeteria con el grupo de Bakugo. Por una fuerza desconocida, esta vez Bakugo no le gritó como siempre pero no dejó de fulminarlo con la mirada. Kirishima estaba viendo las muñequeras con curiosidad mientras Kurosaki-san explicaba.

"Primero debes ponertela antes de colocar la pesa en estos compartimientos, pensé que a Kaminari-san le beneficiaría más esto que a ti Kirishima, pero sigo pensando en qué puede servirte" Kurosaki le pidió su mano a Kaminari, quien gustosamente estaba presumiendo, provocando a Bakugo hasta que termino y su mano lo tiro al piso.

"Te dije que no debías relajarte" Kaminari se levantó sorprendido preguntando que paso.

"Te acabo de decir que son pesas ultracomprimidas, solo te puse 1. Pensé que podrías con esto pero sino..."

"Cl-Claro que puedo, ya verás como te voy a sorprender" Midoriya debía admitir que Kaminari se esforzaba mucho en pretender que no le pesaba, mientras ella le ponía la otra en su mano izquierda. De hecho, mirando las muñequeras de Kurosaki, notó que los 6 compartimientos tenían algo.

"¿U-Usas todas?" Se cubrió la boca, Midoriya sentía su cara caliente al interrumpir así.

"Oh claro que no, solo la mitad." Hubo un silencio algo incómodo hasta que Bakugo tomó una de las muñequeras. "Si Chispas puede hacerlo, será pan comido para mí, ni siquiera me servirá en mi entrenamiento"

"Enserio... entonces esto no será nada para tí" Para su sorpresa, en el par de muñequeras y tobilleras les puso las 3 pesas comprimidas y se las arrojó a Bakugo como si nada, quien las atrapo... pero todos escuchamos el sonido de algo romperse. Midoriya nunca vio a Bakugo tan tenso, retandola con la mirada y ella solo negando como si nada antes de despedirse.

"Espera, ¿no te quedas con nosotros?" Kirishima ya le había hecho lugar, a ella... pero negó la invitación y volteó a mirar a Midoriya.

"Otro día, tenemos planes. Vamos" Solo alcanzó a escuchar a Kaminari protestar antes de volver a respirar normal. Iba a preguntarle sobre su destino, cuando le dio la bolsa de la nada. Siguió caminando y sus piernas por inercia la siguieron por curiosidad.

"No sabía cómo preguntarte si tú... ¿me salvaste?" La impresión lo detuvo, mirandola alejarse un poco antes de detenerse y darle la cara, se rascó la cabeza nervioso.

"No diría eso... no hice nada que"

"valiera la pena?" Ella terminó lo que iba a decir, mirando a lo lejos un momento como si hubiera algo interesante en el suelo. El viento moviendo su cabello ligeramente, apartando un poco de su rostro antes de mirarlo con una expresión distinta. "Deja que yo juzgue eso... yo... fui irresponsable esa vez y terminé siendo una carga."

"Quería agradecerte, por todo. Quiero apoyarte para el festival" ¿Qué haces cuando alguien honestamente te muestra aprecio y admiración? Midoriya no sabía cómo reaccionar más allá de que su rostro estallara y carecer de voz en ese momento. No podía ni sostenerle la mirada, entonces sacó las cosas de la bolsa, un par como el que Bakugo se había llevado. Sin pesas, pero con una cinta de capsulas y 2 placas circulares metálicas.

"... am ¿Deku? si puedo llamarte así?" Él solo pudo asentir, más optimista y agradecido con ella.

"Esta bien, somos amigos. Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que... no tienes que darme las gracias" No tuvo la reacción que esperaba, ella no parecía contenta.

"¿Dije algo malo... Rukia?" No contestó, esa vez.

Midoriya los siguientes días notó lo diferente que era hacer su rutina habitual con las pesas de Rukia. Pensando en el tiempo que tenía antes del festival necesitaba consejo. Debatiendose entre buscarla o no, en el grupo apareció un nuevo número, Iida escribió que ya estando completos quería compartir tips para el desgaste físico. Mirando su pantalla en casa, mientras levantaba una pesa como era lo habitual decidió llamar.

"¿Deku?" _Oh DIOS! Se oye demasiado cerca..._ Alejó la bocina un momento antes de responder.

"Ho-la, am... ¿no te molesto?"

"No, esta bien. Dame un segundo" Cómo dijo, no espero mucho para volver a oír su voz "Listo, ¿qué pasa?"

"Bueno, como el festival se acerca he usado las pesas como dijiste pero no creo poder tener algún progreso importante y quería saber si conoces alguna forma de acelerar el proceso un poco" _Lo que traté al inicio me salió peor. _

_"_Si hay una forma, pero... ¿sabes nadar?"

Fue al día siguiente cuando ambos se encontraron cara a cara en la alberca escolar que entendió por donde iba el asunto. Rukia tenía un silbato y un látigo, lo último no era lo normal.

"Bien, empecemos por los estiramientos"

"Am... ¿enserio no me los quito?" Seguía dudando de cómo iba a funcionar pero su mirada autoritaria y seria lo hizo recapacitar. Al pie de la letra, cada orden realizada sin dudar. Este lado de su compañera era diferente, cómo si tuviera mucha práctica haciendo algo similar, incluso corregía sus posturas y le decía cómo respirar para evitar calambres inesperados. Al momento de entrar al agua fue muy precisa en una cualidad especial con sus artefactos.

"El peso incrementará al contacto con el agua, tú quirk es de fuerza así que podrás adaptarte para mantenerte a flote e igualmente avanzar. Sigue moviendote sin importar que pase o te hundirás en un segundo"

Era diferente, su manera de enseñar. Dura hasta cierto punto, pero siempre con una tonada gentil. Siempre verificaba que no se dañara, o que se hundiera de improviso. Sin embargo, mientras más le ayudaba en los siguientes días, se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo. Casi un mes después, de compartir esta rutina con ella se aventuró a preguntar.

"Rukia... ¿entrenas en casa?" Le devolvió el agua, esperando una respuesta. Seguía cargando aquella mirada seria que no entendía, pero esta vez Rukia suspiro.

"¿Podría confiarte algo?" Asintió, con calma y optimismo.

"La verdad es que... no he decidido si participar o no en el festival" El silencio, no solo fue por la sorpresa, sino por el impacto de algo tan inesperado. _¿Cómo que decidir?_ El festival era un evento obligatorio, nadie se perdería algo de tan gran magnitud. Esta era la oportunidad para que los profesionales te vieran...

"¿Por que?" Sabía que no sería nada bueno de solo mirar como se mordía el labio. Iba a retractarse cuando ella hablo.

"Yo... realmente quiero decirte, pero... " Algo pesaba en su amiga, quería conocerla y esperaba no estarse entrometiendo demasiado pero...

"entonces... ¿Porque quieres ser una heroína?" No sabía que sucedía, pero viendo cómo dudaba, quería ayudar si podía. Aunque seguía seguro de que era obligatorio el evento, no entendía porque tenía la idea de que era opcional.

"Quiero ser capaz de apoyar a Nii-sama" Midoriya se sentó a su lado para escucharla atentamente.

"¿Tu hermano?" Rukia lo miró antes de asentir y mirar la alberca.

"Desde que recuerdo, Nii-sama siempre estuvo solo. Hacía cosas increíbles incluso entonces y eso no cambio con el tiempo."

"Yo solo quería ser igual a él, aunque no tuviera el mismo talento yo... deseaba más que nada que supiera ... que yo lo apoyaba" Finalmente, sonreía mirando el agua, quizás pensando en su hermano.

"Cuando crecí me di cuenta de que él no tenía en quien apoyarse, siempre arreglaba las cosas solo. Al principio, traté de hacerme fuerte y apoyarme en los que eran mucho más talentosos que yo." Luego, retorció un poco la toalla que tenía en sus manos..

"Termine haciendo todo lo contrario, siento que fui una carga al final... ¿porqué siempre termina así?" Midoriya notó las lágrimas, pero Rukia se negaba a hacer ruido, aceptando en silencio. No sabía de donde venía este dolor en ella.

"No pienso que seas una carga" Midoriya creía en eso firmemente. Alguien como Rukia, que se esforzaba por ayudar, no lo sería. "Creo que tu hermano tiene suerte de tenerte..."

Dejo de retorcer la toalla, aunque seguía en sus manos. Rukia lo miró sorprendida, antes de asentir y dar un largo respiro. Aunque lo tomó por sorpresa que se recargará en su hombro, puesto que aún tenía la toalla colgando en su cuello y quizás estaba algo húmedo. No parecía importarle en lo absoluto, esta vez solo dio un largo respiro antes de seguir la conversación.

"... ¿Midoriya?"

"hmmm?"

"Debo decirte algo... pero tendrías que... am... pasar a mi casa"

"Eh?" Eso no lo esperaba, sin poder ver la expresión de Rukia, solo podía suponer.

"Sé que solo faltan unos días... por favor, es importante" Midoriya contempló que sería algo complicado para ella sino podía decirlo en la escuela. Accedió y eso animó un poco a su amiga. Arreglaron verse mañana después de clase, él estaba hecho un mar de nervios. Tanto que se le olvidó decirle a Uraraka e Iida que no iría con ellos.

"Hum, ¿qué harás entonces? ¿Vas a entrenar más?" preguntó Uraraka acercandosé a la salida principal. A lo lejos la voz de Rukia los interrumpió, venía atrás corriendo con su celular. Cuando los alcanzo le dijo que los recogerían aquí en 1 minuto, al parecer venían saliendo de un asunto del trabajo en la escuela.

Por curiosidad Uraraka e Iida se quedaron para ver la limosina negra que paró frente a nosotros. La ventanilla del conductor bajo y Rukia saludó cortesmente

"Kotetsu-san, lamento importunarla" La señorita solo asintió con una sonrisa cuando la puerta de los pasajeros se abrió y una vez más Rukia se inclinó sorprendida.

" Ukitake-sama! No sabía que..." El apuesto señor de cabellera blanca soltó una leve sonrisa cálida interrumpiendo a Rukia.

"No te preocupes, Rukia ya te dije que puedes llamarme Shiro-chan." Después nos observó con aquellos ojos café amablemente. Los 3 nos inclinamos por instinto pero él siguió sonriendo. "Buenas tardes, ¿son amigos tuyos?"

"S-Si, soy Izuku Midoriya"

"Yo, Ochako Uraraka"

"Iida Tenya, es un placer"

"Gracias por no perder la cabeza con ella" Otra voz se escuchó de adentró, una cabellera naranja se acercó lo suficiente para que pudiera reconocerlo.

"¿Enserio? Piensas empezar aquí frente a Ukitake-sama?" Rukia le habló tan normal que era díficil pensar que fueran extraños.

"Ah, la juventud de hoy... es un placer conocerlos. ¿Gustan que los acerquemos a algún lado?"

"Pero, Ukitake-sama..."

"Insisto, hay espacio suficiente"

De alguna forma terminamos todos viajando en la limosina más grande que Midoriya halla visto en su vida, Iida hablando fervientemente con quien resultaba ser el jefe de la agencia Hollow. Uraraka hablando entre Rukia y Zangetsu quien no dejaba de mirarme seriamente con cara de pocos amigos. Para cuando llegamos a la entrada de la estación, Iida y Uraraka se despidieron de nosotros.

Ukitake-sama realmente tenía un aura agradable, no tuvo que esforzarse para encontrar un tema que sacara a relucir su lado fanático de All-Might.

"Vaya, esta es la primera vez que conozco un joven tan entusiasta respecto a los héroes... me trae recuerdos" Ukitake sonrió mirando afuera un momento.

"No diga eso, aun es joven Ukitake-sama" De repente dijo la conductora con un tono de gran admiración, eso lo hizo reír.

"Kiyone, siempre tan amable... ¿me harías favor de subir las ventanas?"

Después de obedecer la orden volvió a mirarnos a ambos un poco más serio esta vez, dirigiendose a Rukia. "Yo no me opongo a tu decisión, creo que es un chico de confianza"

"¿Le dijiste?" Rukia preguntó mirando a Zangetsu.

"¿Qué esperabas? No somos los únicos que nos meteríamos en problemas"

Midoriya no tenía idea a qué se refería pero Rukia parecia más tranquila cuando dijo eso. "Agradezco su apoyo... Shiro-sama" Ukitake sonrió muy complacido, feliz de qué finalmente usara el apodo.

"Tch, no cantes victoria... todavía no me convence" Zangetsu interrumpió un tanto molesto, con los brazos cruzados mirando la ventana.

"Ara, ¿será que alguien siente celos? Qué sorpresa" De la nada Zangetsu volteo y gritó enfadado

"NO BROME CON ESO VIEJO!"

"NO LE GRITES A SHIRO-SAMA!

"DEJA DE LLAMARLO ASÍ! SUENA RIDÍCULO"

Así fue el resto del camino, hasta llegar a una amplia casa, me sorprendió que Zangetsu cambiará tan rápido de ropa con tocar un botón de su muñequera. Sus ropas de civil eran del mismo scolor que su uniforme, nadie sospecharía al verlo, abrio la puerta y esperó a que salieramos.

"Gracias por traernos a casa" Rukia fue quien se inclinó nuevamente hacia el apuesto empresario, quien sonrió y cuando la limosina desapareció, siguieron al joven alto de cabellera naranja adentro.

"Ya llegamos" Anunció despreocupado, más relajado y una chica menor en altura los recibió con una sonrisa. Linda de cabello claro y tez pálida, los saludó con amabilidad.

"Ichi-nii, Rukia-chan adelante!"

"Ah, ¿eres amigo de Rukia?" Apenas pudo asentir antes de que saliera de la nada un señor alto de tez un poco más morena que se lanzó de lleno a patear a Zangetsu. Midoriya solo podía ver atónito como ambos se peleaban en la puerta hasta que la chica tomó su mano y lo llevo a la sala.

"No te preocupes, papá siempre es así. Ponte cómodo, Rukia bajara pronto"

A solas en la gran sala, sería como cualquier otra sino fuera por el inevitable retrato gigante de una bella mujer que ocupaba casi toda la pared. Veía con curiosidad su sonrisa, de solo verla sentías ese cosquilleo de hacer lo mismo.

Pronto la misma chica entro con un plato de té y galletas.

"Espero sea de tu agrado"

"Gracias, am.. tú eres Yuzu?" Su pregunta le hizo sonreír.

"¿Rukia te ha hablado de nosotros?" Se acercó un poco con esa mirada de emoción, y honestamente era bastante tierna al expresarse. Midoriya respondió sus preguntas lo mejor que pudo, apenas notó que tenían compañía en el otro sillón. Sino fuera por las intensas miradas, podría seguir hablando sin ponerse nervioso.

"Lamento la espera, Karin me entretuvo un poco"

Su compañera se había cambiado, unos shorts beige y una playera blanca. Atrás de ella, estaba otra chica cuyo cabello oscuro y mirada neutral destacaba.

"Bien, es hora..." El padre habló súbitamente hacia Midoriya, cruzando los brazos.

"Aprecio que vinieras hasta aquí sin hacer preguntas, la verdad me intrigaba la idea de que Rukia nos pidiera conocerte"

Midoriya volteó a verla, parecía nerviosa pero aún así sonreía levemente.

"No sé que decir"

"Es normal, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Qué esperas de esto?"

Bajo su mirada penetrante y calculada no tuvo a dónde dirigir su mirada. En vista de la situación decidió ser franco. "Solo... quiero conocerla. No sé porque me ayuda tanto, pero quisiera devolver su amabilidad. No solo yo, Kirishima, Uraraka e Iida queremos ser sus amigos..."

Lo sabía, porque ellos también notaban que Rukia a veces no parecía estar bien. Entonces, el joven alto se acercó a él mirándolo de frente.

"Puede sonar bien lo que dices, pero ¿cómo puedo saber que eres de fiar?"

Lo hizo chocar con el respaldo, entre más se acercaba hasta encerrarlo con un brazo. "¿Seguirías pensando que es tu amiga aunque te mintiera todos los días? No somos la imagen de héroe perfecto que tanto exige está ciudad. Le darías la espalda si hoy los medios la retrataran como villana ¿Volverías a salvarla a pesar de eso?"

Tenía la misma intensidad en sus ojos que Kachan, esperando a que cometiera un error. "Si"

Quizás no la conocía bien, pero no tenía que pensar si salvarla valía la pena. No confiar, no ver más allá sería andar ciego. Recordando aquellas veces que le aconsejaba, no solo a él sino a sus amigos. Midoriya estaba seguro que había cosas que no puedes fingir fácilmente. Segundos después le dió espacio y volvió a su lugar, asintiendo hacia Rukia, quién finalmente respiraba con alivio.

"Aún estás a prueba, solo decidí que tienes hagallas y tendrás una oportunidad"

"Que alivio! Le agradas a Ichi-nii"

"Hey, no mal intérpretes Yuzu"

"Cómo sea, aún pienso que saldrá corriendo" Karin tomó asiento junto a Yuzu. Rukia entonces se sentó a su lado.

"Bien, la verdad es que... estoy bajo protección de la agencia Hollow, mi hermano me envió aquí para ocultarme. ¿Entiendes que quiero decir?"

Midoriya la miraba detenidamente, tratando de entender.

"Rukia... No es mi hermana pero es como de la familia. Sabemos lo importante que es el festival y deseo que pueda participar sin preocuparse por nosotros " Yuzu habló está vez con él, tomando su mano gentilmente con esperanza en sus ojos.

"¿Qué quieren de mí?"

"¿Podrías protegerla?" Está vez el muchacho le suplico seriamente. "Yo no... puedo estar con ella. Y Rukia menciono que tienes talento... "

"Se que te pedimos mucho, pero es lo único que se nos ocurre para apoyarla" está vez el hombre mayor le sonrió levemente.

"No tienes que responder ahora, yo no... desearía causarte problemas"

"Lo haré" aquello sorprendió a sus anfitriones, pero si esto podía hacer para ayudar, no dudaría.

El hombre se levantó jovialmente y le puso sus grandes manos sobre sus hombros en señal de agradecimiento.

"Entonces, será un placer trabajar contigo... Llámame Isshin" luego Yuzu se levantó y los invito a la mesa para comer.

Midoriya escuchaba mientras ellos contaban un poco de si mismos. Sus maneras de interactuar y sobretodo el ambiente que ahora eclipsaba la habitación. _Rukia Kuchiki,_ su nombre no cambiaba quién era. Antes de que lo escoltara a casa, Rukia le abrazo agradecida.

Ichigo lo escoltó de regreso, al menos a la estación. Midoriya no sabía si el silencio era buena señal, seguía intimidándole. Antes de llegar, casi da un salto al escucharlo hablar.

"No es mi asunto... pero si un día escucho algo malo de ti..."

"S-Si, entiendo." Ya iba a irse pero una pregunta que estuvo rondando por su cabeza tenía que hacerse notar. "Ah, I-Ichigo-san... ¿es alguien peligroso?" ¿Quién perseguía a su amiga? ¿Con qué fin? Era muy pronto para exigir respuestas, pero el semblante de este héroe cambio en un instante.

"Lo suficiente para que su hermano hiciera esto. Lo que puedo decirte es... que no bajes la guardia, quizás tu instinto sea mejor."

Ichigo se fue lentamente, con ambas manos en los bolsillos, mientras Midoriya partía a casa. Por aquella noche, al dormir tranquilamente la oscuridad crecía en vigor de un ideal, nadie pudo predecir lo que vino después.


	5. Chapter 5

No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que sintió esta opresión en el pecho. No, la verdad era que no quería recordar ese momento. Colgó el celular al ser incapaz de entrar en pánico en este momento. Sus queridas hijas seguían animando entre el público a los jóvenes que peleaban fervientemente sin saber nada. Todo marchaba sobre ruedas hace unas horas. Desde la gran carrera hasta la batalla de caballería, el temor se convirtió lentamente en tranquilidad. Rukia había cumplido con su palabra de abstenerse a usar irresponsablemente su quirk.

Es más, la gente a su alrededor pensaba que su quirk era algo relacionado a la fuerza y velocidad. Ya que el uso de artefactos sin permiso estaba en vigor, finalmente vio de primera mano los resultados del arduo entrenamiento. Uno que desgraciadamente Ichigo no podría ver. Les pidió a Uryuu y Chad quedarse con las niñas, fuera de su vista corrió hacia el área donde estaban los alumnos, aunque fue detenido al llegar lejos, le explicó silenciosamente al héroe en turno la situación.

Así, en mitad del corredor dónde salían a la arena se encontró a Rukia lista para salir. Detuvo su avance, incapaz de guardar por más tiempo su preocupación. Se estuvo debatiendo todo el camino que hacer o decir. No quería robarle una oportunidad como está, pero... el tiempo era valioso. Ichigo...

"Rukia... " Y ella esperaba, con esos ojos profundamente oscuros, aquel aire en su semblante lo hizo dudar. _No puedo... _

"¿Pasa algo?"

"... No, solo..." Ante la prisa, y el sentimiento en su pecho, tomó su pequeña silueta en un torpe, abrazo, estrujando sin pensar sus hombros pidiendo en silencio una disculpa por lo que iba a hacer. "... lamento que... Ichigo no esté aquí para verte"

Separándose, el público afuera el único sonido que cortaba el silencio entre ellos, mirándose, uno con sorpresa y otro tratando de sonreír. "Se fuerte..."

Se alejo corriendo a toda velocidad, sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Cuando Bakugo la miro del otro lado de la arena, un palpitar de adrenalina y emoción retumbó en su interior ante el prospecto de finalmente poner a esa mujer en su lugar. Le enfurecía casi tanto su actitud como el mismo Deku, la forma en que ante sus ojos lo denigraba, o al menos eso pensaba que cruzaba por su cabeza.

Su oponente no parecía concentrada, le irritó y no dudo en ponerle los pies en la tierra. Si debía ganar tenía que demostrar que era superior, inició con cautela, al desconocer a su oponente. Con vigor fue incrementando la fuerza, presionando, una y otra vez, en el último segundo ella esquivaba. Pensó que presionándose al entrenar con las 3 pesas le daría una ventaja superior. La agilidad con la que esquivaba sus golpes, la velocidad para adaptarse al cambiante terreno, hubiera estado satisfecho de no ser por esa expresión.

No lo veía, ni siquiera parecía que tomara el combate enserio y eso lo enfurecía aún más. Probó una táctica diferente con sus explosiones para que los escombros, cuando pensó no haber resultado entre el humo vio una ligera cortada en su hombro, pero ella no lo miraba.

La ira por esta humillación le dió la adrenalina que necesitaba para acercarse a darle un buen golpe mientras seguía con la mirada perdida. "Levántate y pelea enserio!"

Por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, solo un instante, pero supo inmediatamente que había fracasado. Aquella mirada era la misma que él hacía cuando consideraba a alguien un ESTORBO. Furioso estaba a punto de explotarle la cara cuando ella se levantó y terminó torciendo su brazo en el instante que una explosión estalló al cielo. algo ¿Porqué no usa su quirk?

¿Porque... se rindió? Ya estaba en el suelo, contra un muro de piedra de lo que quedaba de la arena. Iba a hacerla despertar cuando solo gritó la mayor ofensa que ha escuchado en su vida. Se levantó sin dudar, dejó la arena tan rápido que no tu o tiempo de salir a perseguir a esa descarada cuando Cementos lo detuvo.

Ganar... No tuvo ningún valor. Ni ahora ni con él bastado de Todoroki. Lo primero que hizo fue buscarla para exigirle otra revancha. Ni el tonto de Kaminari, ni la chica infinito sabían a dónde había ido. Fue donde estaba Kirishima y Deku, iba a gritar cuando el pelirrojo le pidió silencio, estaba Deku hablando por teléfono.

"... Rukia, respira..." Algo no andaba bien, Deku siguió escuchando y lo estaba desesperando no saber nada.

"Hay algo que pueda hacer?" Se revolvió el cabello frustrado, Kirishima incluso se acercó para tratar de escuchar pero Deku le negó con la cabeza seriamente.

"... Entiendo... Ah? Si, iré para allá... No digas eso, sé que es difícil pero confío en estará bien, digo.. no me parece de los que se rinde... Cuídate"

Finalmente colgó el teléfono.

"Oye Deku, ¿Dónde está?"

"Ahora no Bakugo, ¿Qué pasó Midoriya?"

"Algo sucedió en Hosu... su hermano... Lo siento, tengo que irme" Kirishima lo detuvo de golpe.

"Espera, Rukia también es mi amiga, quiero ayudar"

Mientras discutían más le desesperaba, no es que le importará pero si era una emergencia eran pésimos para manejarla."Idiotas, gritando no van a hacer nada"

No, Bakugo no planeaba terminar así. Independientemente de si vino por voluntad propia, su idea de una emergencia no era exactamente está. Sentado en un auto con 3 extraños y los 2 idiotas que lo engañaron. La niña de cabellera clara lloraba en silencio, sosteniendo la mano de la otra chica de cabello oscuro quien se mantenía callada.

"Lamento que tengamos que conocernos así. Agradezco su apoyo, no podía llevarlas conmigo" el hombre de gafas, tez blanca y cabellera azul, llamado Uryuu seguía consolando a la chica llorona.

"No, es lo de menos. Espero... que este bien"

"Nos encargaremos, aquí nos separamos. Ah, una cosa más" bajo del auto, pero se detuvo a medio camino. "No sé esfuercen demasiado, esto será suficiente por ahora" de su bolsillo 3 píldoras de colores. Ninguno sabía que hacer hasta que la chica callada habló. "Son por sus heridas, medicina"

Deku siguió mirando su yeso, solo él haría algo tan torpe como correr al peligro. _Idiota..._ ¿Que diablos estaba haciendo? Deku la trago primero, espere a ver, yo no necesitaba esto pero lo guarde al ver que realmente hacía efecto. "Ya no me siento cansado..."

El auto los dejo frente a un edificio enorme, tan alto que no podía ver el logotipo desde su posición. Siguieron a Deku a la recepción, un guardia al ver a las niñas les concedió el paso inmediatamente.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" Pregunto Kirishima, Bakugo notó que no había mucha gente, seguían a otro tipo hacia el elevador. Adentro una hermosa mujer alta de traje de inclinó.

"Bienvenidos, a qué departamento?"

"Tecnología" la chica mayor respondió, la mujer presionó los números como si fuera clave. Entonces un sonido diferente se escuchó y ninguno supo si bajaba o subía. La pantalla dejó de funcionar.

"Nemu, ¿podrías registrarlos para el acceso?"

Los 3 se sorprendieron cuando la mujer dobló la manga y su brazo cambio ante sus ojos, partes biónicas reemplazaron las manos. Un panel parpadeante en la muñeca, una pequeña abertura en la palma y sus ojos una pantalla que reflejaba como si fuera un espejo lo que veía.

"Coloquen su dedo en la abertura, digan su nombre y no parpadeen mientras escaneo su retina. " La expectativa ante lo desconocido lo obligó a ver a dónde los llevaba este camino.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas, la niña callada fue quien dió el primer paso.

"Ya llegamos Yuzu, ¿quieres descansar?"

"No, quiero a Ichigo..." Aún no sabía que sucedía, el lugar no le daba tan buena pinta por la ausencia de paredes de cristal como las de la recepción.

"No pienso dar un paso más, estoy cansado de seguirte" lo dijo viendo a Deku.

"Bueno.. admito que también estoy empezando a preocuparme" Kirishima se detuvo en el pasillo iluminado, cuando las pisadas de otra persona interrumpieron su conversación. La pequeña de pelo claro al ver a esa persona inmediatamente corrió hacía el hombre de sombrero extraño, de pelo claro.

"No eran la persona que estaba esperando..."

"Ah, bueno... Rukia me encargó que llegarán a salvó. Yo..." El hombre les dió la espalda, llevando a la pequeña con él. "Si, los vimos en televisión. Síganme, deben estar cansados"

"En realidad nos gustaría saber dónde estamos" El hombre soltó un leve suspiro.

"En otras circunstancias, me habría reído... Bienvenidos al departamento de tecnología de la agencia Howl. Mi nombre es Kisuke Urahara, agradezco que estén aquí. Estoy algo ocupado con... la reciente crisis.

"Te... han dicho algo?" Pregunto la hermana mayor quien seguía con aquella mirada sería.

"Brevemente, Unohana-san fue hacia el hospital... solo nos queda esperar instrucciones."

"¿Y Orihime?" Pregunto la hermana menor, Kisuke negó con la cabeza.

"Está..." Abrió la puerta a una enorme sala con una gran cocinar 2 refrigeradores, casi parecía una casa y hubiera sido normal. De no ser por una mujer de gran busto y abundantes curvas, que comía ferozmente de un batallón de comida frente a ella.

"Orihime! Te dije que esperarás! ¿Por qué la dejas?" Kisuke le gritó al jóven alto, sus ojos marcados por una línea delgada de color verde debajo de cada uno de sus ojos escarlata, carentes de brillo y pupilas felinas. Su expresión no cambió al detener a la chica que masticaba con determinación.

_¿Qué demonios ocurre en este lugar?_ Cuando finalmente las cosas se calmaron, la mujer se presentó con un enorme rubor en el rostro.

"Lamento eso, me llamó Orihime Urahara." De repente sujeto el yeso de Deku. "Oh dios, esto se ve mal. Deja que te revisé."

"Ah, n-no es necesario, estaré bien" pero el sujeto extraño inyectó a Deku contra su voluntad.

"Sujeto inmovilizado, ¿dónde lo necesita?"

"No seas brusco Ulqui, solo sostenlo un momento" se mantuvo alerta por si el sujeto quería hacer lo mismo con ellos.

"Esto es normal?" Pregunto Kirishima al hombre rubio.

"Si, nada de que preocuparse, solo es medicina avanzada"

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer, gracias por traer a Yuzu y Karin. Son amigos de Rukia, cierto?"

Iba a responder, pero el osado de Kirishima le tomó por sorpresa tapándole la boca. "Si, nos preocupo verla irse así."

Le golpeaba frenéticamente para que lo liberará, cuando la chica interrumpió la charla.

"Papá, su mano realmente está muy mal ¿Me dejas curar sus heridas? "

El hombre suspiro, Deku insistía que no se podía hacer nada y puro balbuceo hasta que Yuzu habló. "Por favor, Urahara, no son malas personas"

"Bien... " Eso la hizo sonreír, observaron a esa mujer crear un campo alrededor de su brazo. Asombrados, ya que las cicatrices desaparecían y al desvanecerse el campo, no había rastro. Deku flexionaba la mano incrédulo.

"No están las marcas..."

"Wow, y no te ves cansado. Creo supera lo que hace Recovery Girl"

"Me apena decir que ella no se compara con mi hija."

"Puedo arreglar con mi Sōten Kisshun cualquier tipo de mal en el cuerpo. Por eso estaba comiendo... estoy preocupada por Ichigo y esperaba que me llamarán para ayudarlo"

"Entiendo, pero no debes combinar tantas cosas así. Hime-chan, ¿Podrías encargarte de Yuzu y Karin un momento?"

Y justo cuando las chicas se fueron el hombre cuyo semblante parecía relajado les ofreció té. No había venido hasta aquí para tonterías.

"Comience a hablar!" Golpeó duramente el respaldo del sillón.

"Ah, vaya temperamento el tuyo. No haría eso sí fuera tu" En su mente ya tenía al sujeto por el cuello, pero las cosas no eran así. Aquel sujeto callado de mirada neutral aprisionó su mano. No sé movía porque sentía en su semblante una mirada diferente.

"¿Procedo a disponer del sujeto?" Las marcas en sus ojos se deslizaron hacia abajo, algo empezó a asomarse de su cráneo. Algo tan serio, tan directo que dejó a ambos paralizados.

"No hay problema. Solo es un malentendido" El hombre de ojos verdes volvió a su posición, inerte como un mueble, aquellas marcas desaparecieron.

"Lamento el susto, Ulquiorra es bastante serio respecto a la seguridad. No dudo de la buenas intenciones que tienen, solo puedo decir... gracias "

Deku se sobresalto un segundo, el hombre le sirvió más té. "Solo un favor... No importa que escuchen los siguientes días, no deben mencionar nada de lo que han visto a nadie. "

"¿De qué habla?"

"Es confidecial. Hosu es un caos por el momento, quisiera que permanezcan aquí con ellas hasta que llegue un reemplazo. Si las cosas están tan mal como presiento, nosotros tendremos que ir al hospital."

Y sus palabras probaron ser ciertas, quién vino a nosotros fue un hombre de cabello blanco y nos mando a casa. Ni mi madre tuvo la energía de gritarme al llegar mirando la limosina y tomando una canasta de aquella extraña agencia. Yo seguía mirando el logotipo de la empresa, aquella noche entrené más duro para ventilar mi frustración, sin tener idea de porqué sentía que algo estaban ocultando.

* * *

Rukia volvió a sentir que podía respirar al momento de escuchar el corazón de Ichigo latir con fuerza. El color regresando a sus mejillas, hasta su respiración volvió a ser normal, pero no pudo abandonarlo esa noche. "Muchas gracias..." los despedía aún con la garganta adolorida, mirando a Utakata abrir la puerta para que Ulquiorra llevará en brazos a Orihime, quien dormía plácidamente.

Utakata solo asintió antes de cerrar la puerta, Isshin colapsó finalmente en el sillón, y la habitación permaneció en silencio por mucho tiempo. Escuchando solamente los suaves sonidos de Ichigo al respirar, el bip de la maquina que afirmaba contundentemente que él estaría bien.

Mirándolo al día siguiente con una sonrisa cansada, no pude evitar sentirme molesta y feliz. Si, Ichigo era fuerte, yo deseaba apoyarlo, pero no esperaba que alguien lo derribará de este modo. No estuvimos mucho tiempo en el hospital después de eso, gracias a Orihime. Sin ella, no quería pensar que hubiera pasado. Isshin y yo teníamos claro que no debíamos presionar a Ichigo sobre lo sucedido. Simplemente agradecer que estaba bien. Íbamos saliendo ya en la tarde, esperando a que Isshin terminara de firmar unos papeles cuando una señora de cabello corto y anteojos se acercó preguntando si podía hablar con Ichigo.

"Eres tu... ¿quien salvó a mi hijo?"

Fue entonces que supe qué había sucedido. Colapsó en llanto aquella mujer, entre agradecida y desconsolada, porqué si bien había salvado una vida... su hijo estaba gravemente herido. Isshin intervino cuando Ichigo no supo como sostenerle la mirada a aquella madre, hablando con ella en esperanza de calmarla. Sostuve su mano, Ichigo correspondió segundos después estrechando con fuerza y sabía que en su conciencia esto no era una victoria. No tenía palabras de aliento, por mi inexperiencia, sentí incorrecto decir algo. Así que en los siguientes días permanecí en casa, haciendo lo posible para demostrarle que estaría con él si necesitaba algo.

Me acompañó esta vez a la escuela, al principio fue silencioso el camino, hasta que algunas personas empezaron a acercarse y fue entonces que nos encontramos rodeados por... buenos deseos. Mujeres, hombres y niños que no conocía me hablaron por lo del festival, dando ánimos. Ichigo me tomó de los hombros y abrió el paraguas repentinamente.

"Gracias, pero tenemos que irnos ahora" Esta vez al correr juntos bajo la lluvia no importó nada, bajo el mismo paraguas me di cuenta que Ichigo sonreía. Y así cierto aire de normalidad volvió a nuestra vida, en nuestras miradas sabía que no era necesario explicar más. Realmente vi una diferencia en la seguridad al llegar a la puerta principal, al menos para los visitantes, no pude evitar preguntar.

"¿No tenías el día libre?" Ya le había dado una tarjeta el guardia, cuando siguió avanzando mi enigmático amigo.

"Si, pero Ukitake mando a hacerle un favor. No creo tardar, así que... ¿a dónde vas?" A veces realmente me molestaba ser más bajita, era realmente injusto porqué podía hacerme sentir enana con solo poner su mano sobre mi cabello. Aunque normalmente no solía ser tan... afectuoso, por así decirlo. No solía escoltarme así, con un brazo en mi hombro. Quizá ya sabía como me sentía en realidad, solo por esta vez no me molesté y le sonreí.

"Quien lo diría, ¿tanto me extrañas?" Entonces sentí aquél leve apretón en mi hombro, Ichigo y yo debatimos todo el camino hasta qué reconocí a alguien gritar mi nombre en la distancia. Aquel cabello carmesí era sin duda de mi querido amigo Kirishima, quien corría hacia nosotros bajo esta lluvia con premura.

"Rukia, me alegra verte" Su sonrisa se detuvo a medio camino, mirando a Ichigo.

"Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo Kirishima."

"No, me hubiera gustado hacer más. am..." Ahora fue Ichigo quién intervinó brevemente. "¿Este es el que asusto a Yuzu?"

"Oh no, con suerte no lo verás." Seguimos el camino juntos, la lluvia todavía no paraba y agradecía que Ichigo fuera atento para no dejarme empapada. Kirishima pareció agradarle mucho, eso me alegró mucho y por el resto de la clase no pude evitar sentir la mirada de Bakugo y Deku.

* * *

"Entonces... ¿alguien ya decidió a que agencia ir?" preguntó Uraraka animada al pequeño grupo reunido en el salón.

"Si, estoy emocionada." Tsuyu respondió cortésmente, mientras otros comentaban de a donde irían, Rukia contemplaba sus opciones con duda. Deku, quien no estaba lejos aprovecho el momento para preguntarle lo mismo.

"En realidad no esperaba ninguna oferta, por eso no me moleste en investigar otras agencias aquí."

Entendiendo el predicamento de su amiga decidió echarle una mano a su corta lista. "¿Endeavor?" Lo dijo en voz alta, inadvertidamente atrayendo la atención de Kirishima, Bakugo y el chico de pelo bicolor.

"Te mandaron propuesta? Vaya, que suerte tienes Rukia" Kirishima como siempre tan optimista.

"No creo haber hecho nada impresionante" Honestamente, tenía duda de porqué recibió una propuesta de ese héroe. Quien Deku me informó era el número 2 en ranking, alguien poderoso.

"Aun así... no creo ir allí. Howl, siempre fue mi primera opción" Fue entonces que Bakugo se volteo de lleno y parecía furioso.

"No te atrevas, no quisiera verte allí"

"Espera, pero tienes un montón de ofertas... y buenas, porque.." Pero Kirishima no pudo terminar de opinar ya que le quito su lista de las manos.

También tuve esa duda, Howl no era una agencia tan famosa por no tener patrocinio de un héroe entre los mejores 10. Claro, yo tenía motivos. Conocía la agencia y su vinculo con mi hermano, yo sabía de antemano que si bien lo deseaban podrían entrar al top 10. Aunque tenía la curiosidad de explorar, explore entre Endeavor y la agencia Hawks, las únicas 2 en el ranking principal. ¿Realmente estaba bien rechazar la oferta?

Para cuando llegó el día límite de entregar mi respuesta tuve que hablar con Ichigo. Porqué sabía que no me presionaría, le compartí las cosas que vi entre ambas agencias y esperé su opinión.

"Te preocupa tu hermano, ¿verdad?" Si, definitivamente. Respetaba mucho sus consejos, procuraba seguir sus pasos y quizás por eso es que dudaba. Desde que conocí a Deku y Kirishima me empece a preguntar que clase de heroina quería ser. Ichigo esa mañana me dio el mejor consejo que pude haber escuchado.

"A veces es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso" Si, explorar no estaba mal. Siempre tendría lazos con Howl, ¿porqué no aprovechar? Cuando entregue mi solicitud sentía emoción, porqué iría a donde yo pensaba podría superar mi mayor debilidad.

Si, mi hermano me llamó para darme el sermón más largo que hubiera escuchado. Pero este sentimiento de emoción no podía quitarmelo nadie, pasando las puertas de la agencia hasta finalmente estar cara a cara con aquél héroe tan joven. Su cabello casi etéreo al pegarle la luz del sol, alborotado y ojos pequeños, mirandome de pies a cabeza.

"Es un placer conocerlo, espero cumplir con sus expectativas" Dar una pequeña reverencia, sujetando con un poco de fuerza mi maletin con mi traje. Escuche una leve pero suave carcajada antes de escuchar su voz.

"Tranquila, no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo. Anda, acércate" A pesar de sentirme algo nerviosa, hice lo que me pidió y lo que no esperaba era sentir su mano sobre mi cabeza.

"Vaya, no te veías tan bajita en la tele"

Y eso basto para tirar por la ventana mis modales.


	6. Chapter 6

A veces Rukia prefería ignorar ciertos pensamientos, sobretodo cuando no tenía idea del sentimiento que provocaban dentro de ella. En su opinión, no era relevante sino podía apoyarla en su trayecto. Claro, está vez era algo desafiante, su guía hacía hincapié en cosas enigmáticas. A diario tenía que descifrar una mentira, o un código.

Su estancia le daba un gusto particular, este héroe era completamente diferente a lo usual. Quizá era por ser más joven, tal vez por su tono casual, o porque realmente la ponía a prueba en las prácticas, sin duda disfrutaba estar en la agencia. Aunque no todo era bueno, no podía dejar de sentir esa sensación de alerta a veces. Imagínate el trauma en tu primer día al recibir de la nada una lluvia de navajas. Pronto descubrí que ese mal hábito de tomarte por sorpresa sería algo recurrente.

No estaba acostumbrada a halagos tan directos, honestos y serios. Pero los insultos "amistosos" eran algo a lo que si podía responder, tenía un sentido del humor extraño. Esas cosas de Hawks le hacían dudar mucho de su personalidad, no sé veía como alguien excéntrico.

"¿Y que te ha enseñado?" Uraraka como siempre animada y ansiosa, sosteniendo en mano el termo que no terminaba de beber desde hace rato.

"A no darle la espalda a un retrato" Hawks realmente disfrutaba de las trampas, quizá por eso siempre le preguntaba " como crees que funciona"

"Se nota que es un héroe diferente"

"Sin duda, al menos sabe lo que hace"

"¿No te lleva a patrullar?

Bueno, no es que no lo hiciera. Pero por alguna razón, nunca iba con él cuando salía. Siempre uno de los chicos de la agencia me acompañaba en su lugar. Era muy pronto para sacar conclusiones, volvimos a entrenar y note con sorpresa que mi amiga había mejorado en combate mano a mano.

Un día, al regresar a casa mi sorpresa al ver a Bakugo sentado en el comedor con un ojo morado casi me hace tropezar.

"¿De dónde saliste?"

"¿Tienes algún problema?" Se levantó precipitadamente y por algún motivo, parecía tener dificultad para equilibrarse. La mesa era la única razón por la que probablemente no besaba el piso ahora.

"No pienso servirte hasta que te sientes, no quiero que tires la comida por accidente" Yuzu, sorprendentemente subió el tono. Bueno, más de lo usual en ella, para mí sorpresa Bakugo cerró la boca e hizo lo que pidió.

Rukia tomó brevemente una mano en su hombro muy familiar "Llegas temprano" Aquellos ojos suyos parecían irradiar cierta satisfacción que le dió curiosidad. Tomaron asiento, en lo que Yuzu les servía y se retiraba para atender otro deber.

Ichigo no me había comentado nada nuevo, preguntaba lo usual. ¿Cuántas veces Hawks me vio la cara? ¿Si este héroe me ponía retos? En lo personal casi pude ignorar a Bakugo, hasta que abrió su boca.

"¿Y eso es complicado?"

"Mira quién habla..." De algún modo que no entendí, parecía que se llevaban mejor está vez. Por curiosidad le pregunté a Ichigo que hacía aquí.

"Ya sabes, este no sabe cuándo cerrar la boca y se le ocurre meterse con Orihime"

"Todos están locos" Se aferraba al vaso, molesto. Sin duda su orgullo herido, pero no tendría mi simpatía.

"Los desamparados no tienen de que quejarse cuando les dan de comer" Se sentía tan bien verlo tan furioso, mejoró sin duda el sabor de la comida.

"REPITE ESO" Ichigo solo lo calló con un fuerte golpe en la nuca.

"Solo calla y come"

No volví a hablar con Bakugo hasta más tarde, sacando una botella del refri. No pude evitar notar el enorme moretón en el brazo, pero no le dije nada. Solo venía por un refrigerio, por eso no pensé en prestar atención. Yo seguía mirando los mensajes en mi celular. Renji parecía estar muy ocupado con el trabajo. Kirishima mando una foto suya de su trabajo y viendo lo orgulloso que estaba de cosas tan simples era adorable. Uraraka estaba tan emocionada que hasta proponía mostrarme lo que Gunhead le estaba enseñando.

Me sobresalto el abrupto aroma penetrante de sudor, el brazo que cerraba mi camino y la mirada seria del chico que no acababa de agradarme. Si quería asustarme, necesitaba esforzarse más. Solo le devolví la mirada, en silencio, casi aburrida. Esperando que dijera algo, por razones más allá de mi entendimiento él duro duro bastante así. Una de Uryu llamada me tomo desprevenida, aunque gratamente rompió el silencio. Quitó su brazo y seguí mi camino a mi habitación.

"Que sorpresa Uryuu, ¿Pasa algo?"

"¿Tienes libre mañana?"

"Si, es mi último día. Salgo a las 5"

"Perfecto, ¿podrías ser mi acompañante en la cena? Es el cumpleaños de mi padre y... tu sabes."

"Claro, te veo en tu casa entonces"

Me alegraba poder hacer algo por mis amigos. Este tipo de favores inicio tiempo atrás en el cumpleaños de Ukitake. Esa noche de gala en la compañía terminé conociendo a los padres de Uryuu. Aparentemente les caí bien, Uryuu para evitar más incómodas citas me pedía ser su compañera para fiestas elegantes. Y viendo cuánto odiaba Ichigo ir a ellas, además de la incomodidad de estar cerca de los Ishida, acepte ser su reemplazo. No me molestaba, de hecho entendí porque no quería preguntar a cualquiera.

Conociendo la rutina, el día siguiente al llegar a su casa apagué mi celular para no interrumpir la noche. Tenía un regalo pequeño, modesto en vista de mi limitado fondo monetario, pero a Uryuu no le molestó en absoluto.

Todo fue muy tranquilo, incluso me divertí al bailar. Ya tenía un rato de no practicar aquellas lecciones. Tomando un respiro, esperando por agua en el balcón de la gran mansión de los Ishida, miraba las estrellas y pensaba en mi hogar. Nii-sama podría estar trabajando en su habitación, seguramente Hanataro le serviría té y bocadillos en mi lugar. Y quizá mi hermano noté la hora y pueda descansar.

"Vaya, no esperaba que el aire de esta noche se tornará tan frío... "

Esa voz me dió escalofríos, por instinto mi piel se erizaba y mis hombros se tensaron ligeramente. Reconocería ese tono en cualquier lado, escuché sus pasos aproximarse y tuve que voltear. No podía darle la espalda a este hombre. Alto, de piel pálida bajo la luz de la luna, el gris de aquella corta cabellera resplandecía como plata. Podría pasar como cualquiera, pero era su semblante el que me daba mala espina. Siempre con los ojos cerrados y aquella sonrisa larga y tétrica, más desagradable en esta oscuridad.

Note como empezó a quitarse el abrigo. "Al contrario, siento calidez desde aquí. Esto es solo un respiro, no es necesario que me conceda su abrigo"

Formal, voz serena, cortés, pero distante. Esto era etiqueta base de los Kuchiki, para personas con intenciones desconocidas. Él afortunadamente no dió un paso más, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca para tocarme si solo extendiera su brazo. Ladeó la cabeza, como si no entendiera, después solo volteo a mirar la luna.

"No puedes culparme por intentar. Es un placer verte de nuevo, Rukia..."

"Kurosaki... No es apropiado ser tan informal conmigo Ichimaru." Una leve respuesta, como una risa ahogada, tan breve como la brisa en mi cuello.

"Ah, con las veces que nos hemos visto no diría que somos menos que... compañeros. ¿O he entendido mal?"

Sabía de solo escucharlo que trataba de hacerme enojar. "Yo no tengo nada que ver con la agencia, soy solo familiar. ¿No deberías estar adentro cerrando negocios con tus socios?"

"Hollow siempre será mi cliente predilecto. Es cortesía mostrar interés por aquellos que son relevantes en el futuro." Dió un paso más, yo retroceso otro involuntariamente. Supe que no hice bien cuando me acorraló velozmente con sus brazos. De espaldas al jardín, frente a este hombre que se inclinaba para mirarme a los ojos. Sostuve el aliento cuando me di cuenta que sus párpados se abrieron ligeramente, brillaban en la oscuridad con un semblante frío y el escalofrío volvió a recorrer mi espalda.

"Sobretodo si ese futuro depende de una persona, ¿No es así Rukia?"

Algo se estanco en mi garganta, por un instante pensé que vio a través de mi, y tuve miedo.

"¿Interrumpo algo, Ichimaru?" La voz de Uryuu nunca me dió tanto alivio como esa vez. El hombre se aparto suavemente, tan tranquilo, yo apenas podía retomar el aliento.

"De ningún modo, solo le ofrecía compañía. Con lo fría que es la noche sugería discretamente otras formas de entrar en calor."

Lo miramos caminar tranquilamente junto a una mujer voluptuosa, atlética y morena. Uryuu tampoco le quitaba los ojos de encima, tome de un trago el agua.

"¿Te ofendió?"

"No, solo hablamos."

"Lamento la tardanza, ¿Quieres volver a casa?"

Uryuu tan observador como siempre, sabía que no me sentía bien. Pero está noche no debía ser sobre mi, sino su familia, como amiga no dejaría que mi paranoia arruinara una noche tan agradable.

"¿Tan mal me veo? ¿O no quieres que escuche la famosa historia de los espejos?"

Lo tome del brazo, victoriosa al distraer su atención. "Es tan vergonzoso, no entiendo como disfrutan tanto en contarla"

"Supongo que el amor hace cosas extrañas en la mente" Y esa noche deje de lado lo malo, mientras escuchaba atentamente la historia de amor de los Ishida. Con cierta envidia y curiosidad por aquellas miradas que ambos mantuvieron hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

* * *

"¿Realmente no quieres mi ayuda? Una segunda opinión nunca está de más"

"Está bien. No quería preocuparte, pero me alegra que no vieras mi mensaje. Tuvimos suerte de salir con vida."

Rukia se frotó la cien, respiraba profundamente y se reclinaba en la pared de la oficina de Hawks mirando por las enormes ventanas que daban con la ciudad. "No supe que pensar cuando ví una dirección, lamento la tardanza, no tuve tiempo de ver nada hasta ahora."

"No tienes que disculparte."

"Bien. Pero me gustaría pasar a verlos, así estaría tranquila."

"Creo que será hasta que nos den de alta. Pero les diré a los chicos que mandas saludos."

Suspirando, al no poder hacer lo que quería Rukia tomó de los dulces turcos en el plato del escritorio. "Es mejor que los vea en la escuela sanos y en pie entonces"

Eso fue todo, pero al menos no faltaba tanto para terminar las prácticas. Casi tire mi dulce cuando Hawks gritó.

"¿Quién te dijo que podías robarme mis dulces?"

"Te deje los de almendras, dijiste que podía comer los pistaches" Se quedó parado un momento, frunciendo la mirada y de la nada me lanzó una de sus plumas. Gracias a las prácticas, pude entender un poco sus humores y sus ganas de usaré como un blanco humano.

"Hmm, mejor. No es bueno cuando pones esa cara"

"¿Qué cara?"

Me tocó la frente con un dedo algo fuerte. " Esa de perrito triste, tu novio te dejo o que?"

"Eres tan gracioso... Mejor dime qué haremos hoy"

Cruzó los brazos, muy callado con el mismo ceño fruncido. Lo pensó mucho antes de salir de su oficina amistosamente y acabar en un auto sin saber a dónde.

La primera hora fue claro que no diría nada de nuestro destino. La segunda hora fue charla y lo que sucedió en Hosu. Aunque no tuvimos nada que ver, al parecer ya había mandado a otros para apoyar con la investigación. Siempre parecía estar pensando en algo, y pocas veces decía algo, pero está vez fue diferente.

Habló sobre un vídeo y al ver al sujeto con el que habían peleado mis amigos tuve cierta aprensión de compartir una opinión al respecto. No duró mucho cuando finalmente salimos del auto y acabamos en otro edificio alto. Al entrar y escuchar el seguro en la puerta, Hawks prendió las luces. Era una habitación tan amplia que podía haber sido la planta baja de una fábrica. Su altura no tenía comparación, había algunas cosas colgando, un panel con varios botones palancas y un monitor, pero casi todo se veía liso y nuevo.

"Creo que ya es hora de responder una de tus preguntas del primer día"

Está vez hablo más serio. "¿Porque te escogí?" Las luces se apagaron y apretó un botón. Rukia no tardó en verse en el piso ante el abrupto ascenso de la zona donde estaba parada.

"Tenía curiosidad, ¿Qué tanto deseas vivir?"

Entonces el piso se convirtió en rampa, llevando a Rukia a lo inevitable.

"ESTAS LOCO!" Cayendo a tal altura, el pulso de su corazón aceleró. Cerró los ojos, por temor a ver el piso aproximarse. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y un tirón, como si algo estuviera golpeando su abdomen.

Cuando tocó el piso, no esperaba solamente sentir un leve golpe y el frío. Abrió los ojos pensando que Hawks la había dejado pero estaba en el mismo lugar, reincorporándose de aquella caída, Rukia se le fue encima con ira.

Hawks nunca escuchó tantas maldiciones venir de una chica. La persecución la dejo exhausta, fulminando lo con la mirada, bueno ya no parecía que iba a arrancarle la cabeza así que tomo asiento en el piso a su lado.

"¿Ya estás cuerda?"

"... Depende, ¿quieres matarme?" Sino estuviera tan molesta, Hawks le seguiría el juego.

"Ni siquiera te diste cuenta, ¿no?"

"¿Que estás enfermo y probablemente debas ser internado?"

Suspiró. Obviamente no lo iba a escuchar así que regreso a la consola. Y le mostró en pantalla lo que obviamente había ignorado.

Rukia cayendo,en cierto momento de resignación ella abrazándose. A casi nada de tocar el piso, ella flotó, caía en cámara lenta. Y cuando aparentemente no pudo mantenerse así, cayó normal en el piso. Hawks le devolvió la mirada, Rukia era incapaz de articular palabra y parecía sorprendida. Esa reacción le dió al clavo a sus sospechas.

"Honestamente, un héroe normal no habría notado algo en la carrera. Y pensé que tenerte me daría algo que hacer. Qué puedo decir, me encantan los retos"

Hawks esperaba más gritos, o al menos que maldijera su futura descendencia, pero permaneció callada. Conocía esa mirada, él era un experto en esas cosas, así que solo sonrió y siguió comentando sus fallas. Sabiendo que si ella era lista, entendería sus verdaderas intenciones

* * *

Los exámenes, muchos habían olvidado que terminando las prácticas solo quedaba una semana para preparanos. Francamente, hasta a Rukia se le había olvidado. Aizawa mencionó algo sobre el campamento. "Habrá una sorpresa para el grupo con el mejor puntaje global. Traten de esforzarse, créanme, también hay una sorpresa para los que fracasen"

"Sensei, es una competencia?"

"Solo para los de nuevo ingreso, pero si..."

Inadvertidamente muchos acudieron a Momo, Rukia viendo lo decepcionada que estaba de no poder ayudar en la parte práctica, se ofreció a hacer equipo con ella.

"¿Lo dices enserio?"

"Yeih! No hay forma de fracasar con el dúo dorado" dijo alegremente Mina.

"Estoy tan feliz, hay tanto que debo preparar. El salón, la comida, el té... necesitas algo para las prácticas?" Momo emocionada tomó las manos de Rukia, preguntando muchas cosas y los otros observaban a distancia al par de chicas sin saber que decir.

"No tienen la ligera impresión de que... Están en otra dimensión?"Jiro comentó mientras Rukia respondía sin dudar a cosas desconocidas.

"Es como si... Naa... Rukia no parece niña rica" Kaminari volteó a ver a Kirishima para darle la razón. Su amigo estaba parado junto a Bakugo quien literalmente echaba chispas. Lo pensó un momento, mirando al techo.

"Bueno, no sé... Nunca he ido a su casa."

De manera inesperada, Bakugo fue quien continúo la conversación diciendo algo que tomo por sorpresa a todos.

"Pregúntale a Deku, son tal para cual"

Entonces Minera y Kaminari corrieron a plantarle una queja enorme a Midoriya. "¿Qué hacías en su casa?" "Quien diría que eras uno de nosotros, demonios como lo hiciste"

Estás y otras preguntas se escuchaban, el pobre Midoriya ni podía defenderse. Incluso las chicas voltearon a verlos, Rukia, quién seguía concentrada con Momo y ahora Iida en una charla. Kirishima iba a hablar en defensa de su amigo cuando Iida abruptamente interrumpió a todos con su estruendosa voz

"Chicos! Se nos ha ocurrido una idea para ganar en esta competencia. Tenemos mayor probabilidad de éxito trabajando todos juntos y por lo tanto creo que lo mejor sería que todos vayamos a casa de Momo!"

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo, ninguno de los 3 tenía idea de porque la mayoría los miraba extraño. Entonces Momo y Rukia continuaron.

"Espero todos puedan ir, me entusiasma la idea de apoyar a mis compañeros y hay suficiente espacio para lo que Rukia tiene planeado en la parte práctica."

"Sea cual sea el premio, será nuestro! Aplastaremos a todos y le plantaremos en la cara a Aizawa-sensei la victoria!" Rukia nunca había gritado así, ni demostrado tanta energía como en ese momento. Muchos se quedaron atónitos ante exagerada exclamación, menos Kirishima quien no pudo evitar carcajear y acercarse a su amiga para estrechar sus manos.

"¿Dónde metiste ese espíritu en el festival? Hubiera las hecho polvo a Bakugo con esa actitud."

"QUE DEMONIOS DIJISTE!? YO PUEDO VENCERLA CUANDO QUIERA"

"Si eso dices"

Y así, el grupo concedió a pasar los siguientes días entrenando y estudiando. Muchos sorprendidos con la extravagante vida de Momo, y otros arrepintiendose de haber dejado a Rukia a cargo de las práctica. A excepción de Midoriya, quién ya sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, los chicos temieron el lado rudo y casi sádico de su compañera. Gritando como sargento a algunos, mandando a volar a otros, poniendo a prueba su resistencia contra el vertigo.

Pero el día siempre terminaba con Mineta casi muerto, por las veces que Rukia lo molia a golpes por sus intentos de tocarla inapropiadamente. Y con la recepcionista de Hollow entrando al campo que dejábamos hecho un desastre. Nadie podía explicar cómo terminaba todo tan inmaculado, pero Momo era la que más disfrutaba de esas sesiones.

"Oh dios! Aprobé" Kaminari alzaba el examen de prueba que Momo y Rukia habían hecho con tal satisfacción que apenas podías notar la marca morada en su ojo derecho.

"Momo-chan, Ruki-chan son lo máximo!" Incluso Mina había olvidado su dolor al brincar con emoción. En la mesa estaban todos mirando sus pruebas, comiendo los bocadillos que Momo había traído y de frente ella ruborizada pero muy feliz de ver qué todo ese esfuerzo había válido la pena.

"Espero que esto sea suficiente para los exámenes, no tenemos idea de cómo será el práctico pero si todos aprobamos el escrito, ya estamos del otro lado, que dices Ruki..oh"

Su compañera estaba desplomada en uno de los escritorios con papeles a su alrededor, libros y un plato con medio turrón comido.

"Vaya, cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?" Pregunto Uraraka al aire, sorprendida de que este ruido la dejará dormir.

Si era tarde, no demasiado para perder los trenes a casa y cuando llegó el momento de irse no pudo evitar mirar atrás. A Deku, acompañando a Rukia, durmiendo plácidamente en los brazos de esa mujer madura y estoica. Curiosamente, Bakugo también los miraba y por un segundo pensó en el extraño comentario de antes.

"No... debe ser mi imaginación..."

* * *

Aquel gran esfuerzo no fue desperdiciado. Los exámenes prácticos fueron brutales pero al menos solo 1 equipo no pudo pasar. El veredicto se dió el último día del semestre, en un auditorio pequeño. Rukia sostuvo el aliento cuando el director aclaro todo.

"Algunos quizás sepan de nuestra recién formada alianza con una agencia de héroes. En signo de amistad y con la promesa de estrechar nuestros lazos en el futuro, el premio a esta competencia fue patrocinado. Es un gran honor para mí presentarles al director de Howl, Jushiro Ukitake."

A su lado Kiyone, Ichigo y Chad en sus trajes, como siempre Ukitake vestía formal y deslumbró a la audiencia con aquella amable sonrisa.

"Es un placer conocerlos, a partir del siguiente semestre estaremos trabajando con ustedes para varias cosas. Siempre pensé en esta institución como un faro de esperanza para lo que la sociedad de hoy enfrenta. Y por eso es un placer otorgarles el premio que recompensa su gran esfuerzo. ¿Podría subir el representante de la clase 1A al escenario?"

La clase ya estaba emocionada pero ninguno se quería precipitar antes de tiempo. Así que cuando Iida recibió un enorme portafolio, Rukia solo olvidó como respirar.

"Felicidades, fueron invitados a la prefectura de Yamanashi a un campamento especial. Estarán bajo el cuidado del único héroe que rechazó su posición como el número 2 en la historia. Todos los detalles e información están aquí así que revísenlo cuidadosamente."

Mientras todos celebraban, Rukia sentía que el mundo giraba. No escucho nada, ni supo en qué momento se desmayo. Para ella, fue solo un parpadeo. Bakugo la había sostenido al parecer, pero nada de eso importaba porque solo había una explicación para esto. Nii-sama... arregló todo.


	7. Chapter 7

Pocas cosas en la vida de Hanataro eran caóticas desde que lo acogió la familia Kuchiki. La verdad, tuvo mucha suerte de que la señorita Rukia se fijara en él, literal y figurativamente. Su don lo llevo a andar en las calles desde pequeño, no tenía idea de cómo sobrevivió de bebé. Honestamente se había rendido a qué alguien lo recordará. Por eso, él más que cualquiera en la mansión era el indicado para escoltar al grupo de jóvenes que debía estar saliendo del avión. Esperaba en el salón privado, sus dedos inquietos en el maletín en sus manos.

Renji casi lo asesina, pero Byakuya no confiaba en que él se contuviera al ver a Rukia. Se habían preparado estos 2 meses para que regresará, el más ansioso de verla no solo era Byakuya, sino el abuelo.

"No es emocionante capitán? Me preguntó que tanto habrá crecido"

Ah sí, ellos también vinieron. Pudo ser peor, pudo ser el capitán Kenpachi. Un ligero escalofrío recorrió su espalda recordando aquella vez que tuvo que asistir la selección de subcapitanes.

No le intimidaba la teniente Rangiku, solo le perturba un poco su pervertida mente haciendo alusión a la idea de que le creciera el busto a Rukia. Toshiro Hitsugaya era otra historia, metiendo en cintura a la mujer. Siempre era un alivio estar bajo su mando, tenía esa particular cualidad de hacerte sentir seguro. Su voz siempre mostraba su madurez y seriedad, era realmente confiable y honorable, no por nada llegó a esa posición a tan corta edad.

"Deberías aprovechar esta oportunidad capitán. Digo, Byakuya no puede matarte ahora sí le pides una cita"

_Espera, ¿qué?_ Mientras Toshiro gruñía y gritaba para que Rangiku se callará, la voz un hombre llamó su atención. Se veía muy cansado, sus ojos hinchados y su cabello alborotado como si hubiera salido de una tormenta. Y su corazón saltó al mirar atrás, a la señorita.

Hablando con otros chicos, nunca la había visto tan relajada, tan... normal Su palpitar se aceleró involuntariamente, suspiró, por un segundo se distrajo mirándola. _Sus ojos siempre fueron tan..._

"Hanataro responderá a cualquier duda que tengan." la voz del capitán lo trajo de vuelta al mundo. Se ruborizó y trato de no verse tan nervioso. Hizo la señal a los guardias que estaban esperando en la puerta.

"Po-Podrían hacer fila para entregarles sus pases?"

Mientras acataban las instrucciones Toshiro hacía registro de cada uno. "Estas pulseras son su acceso e identificadores, sus pertenencias estarán en sus habitaciones."

Hanataro hizo demostración de como usar las pulseras y después de eso repartieron a la clase en 2 camionetas. Mirando como los estudiantes charlaban o disfrutaban del paisaje en el camino. Tenía tantas preguntas para la señorita, pero no podría acercarse ahora.

Al pasar por la entrada principal fue que casi se le escapa una sonrisa. Recordaba que cuando llegó aquí, lo que más le impresionó fue la fila de flores Sakura a lo largo del camino. Al salir, se enderezó e hizo reverencia a Byakuya.

El abuelo y Renji atrás de él, como dictaba la tradición, asintió en su dirección para indicarle que había hecho un buen trabajo. Cuando todos estuvieron ante él, incluso Toshiro y Rangiku se inclinaron, dejando confundidos a los estudiantes.

"Es un gusto recibirlos en mi hogar, soy su anfitrión Byakuya Kuchiki. Espero pasen unas gratas vacaciones, y su entrenamiento sea fructífero. "

Hizo una pausa, breve para mirar a Rukia. Hanataro sabía cuánto la había extrañado, pocos podían ver la diferencia en sus ojos, pues su rostro casi siempre permanecía estoico. No podía esperar a tener una oportunidad para convivir con la señorita.

"Mis expectativas de su comportamiento durante su estancia son altas, las reglas que les enviamos de antemano son tanto para su protección como la nuestra. Ansió ver mucho de esta clase, sin embargo, no olviden que serán tratados como cualquiera de los cadetes. Aprovechen los eventos arreglados por sus instructores, y no olviden que al estudiante con mejor desempeño en el entrenamiento recibirá un premio especial. Disfruten de su estancia."

Hanataro observó al prodigioso señor Kuchiki hacer algo diferente. Los pétalos Sakura que caían a su alrededor flotaban alrededor de ellos. Byakuya hizo bailar aquellas flores con elegancia y maestría propia de su talento. Y notando en la distancia como Renji le dió su sello de aprobación, sonríendo juguetonamente supo que aquella bienvenida era para la señorita Rukia.

* * *

Volver a recorrer aquellos pulcros muros y respirar esa particular esencia de caoba le daba una cálida sensación en el cuerpo. Quizá seguía un poco molesta con Byakuya por no comentarle nada y con Ichigo por quedarse en casa. Aunque... siendo honesta, sabía que Ichigo no vendría. A pesar de eso, lo que predominaba en esos momentos era el buen humor, el alivio al volver a casa.

El banquete fue tan delicioso, sus favoritos estaban tan cerca que no pudo contenerse al comer. La comida siempre mejoraba el humor, y por mucho. Renji a veces la observaba y ella le devolvía el gesto discretamente. Y el abuelo, no podrías adivinar que estaba contento sino hubieras pasado años a su lado.

Al terminar las chicas se sentarán en el gran salón para hablar.

"Nunca había viajado tan lejos, casi puedo ver el monte Fuji desde aquí!" Mina, la más carismática y entusiasta del grupo observaba desde la ventana.

"Este lugar es tan... enorme" Jiro comentó tomando asiento entre Momo y Uraraka.

"Si, incluso mi casa parece pequeña en comparación. Me agrada el estilo clásico. A mí madre le encantaría el jardín principal, y mi papá amaría probar el Gyokuro. Esa clase de té es tan rara de conseguir en Tokyo" Momo sonreía, sin notar las expresiones de sorpresa en las otras.

"Estoy segura que si lo pides, te darían una caja para llevar" Rukia lo dijo sin pensar, cosa que le pareció rara a Momo.

"... ¿que te hace pensar eso?"

"Siempre da té como regalo..." No fue sino hasta unos segundos después que se dió cuenta que hablo de más._ Rayos! Piensa en algo..._

"Ah... bueno... Es que Nii-sama trae del trabajo" Era media verdad, por qué no se le ocurrió una mentira a tiempo.

"Oh! Tu hermano, es tan guapo. ¿Su cabello es natural? ¿Es por su don? " Fue Mina quién inadvertidamente le hizo sentir alivio y al mismo tiempo sorpresa. De repente las chicas empezaron a guiar la conversación a rumbos que Rukia no estaba familiarizada.

"Tal vez si sonriera un poco, no me daría miedo" Uraraka me dió una media sonrisa, nerviosa, pero no me ofendió su comentario.

"Lo sé, no es muy... expresivo en ese sentido. Pero una vez que lo conoces y empieza a confiar en ti puedes ver qué es alguien valiente, sensible y cálido... Él nunca se rinde..."

Mina se acercó a mi con una gran sonrisa, tomándome del hombro muy amistosamente. "Es tan dulce ver cuánto lo quieres, suena a buen material para novio"

"No siempre el físico es lo que importa" Tsuyu,la chica rana comentó sabiamente.

"Si, aunque no está mal ver. Digo, llevamos unas horas y ya conté al menos 10 hombres muy... atractivos" Jiro se unió a la charla, Rukia no sabía que hacer al escucharlas hablar ahora sobre su hermano y Toshiro. Pero realmente no sabía cómo conectar con ellas, no tenía experiencia y lo más cercano a algo así fue hace mucho tiempo. Incluso, ponerlo en la misma categoría para una charla así de casual, no sé sentía bien.

Su salvador llegó inesperadamente después de escuchar ruidos extraños cerca de la puerta. Al abrir, Renji, Hanataro y Mineta estaban en el pasillo. Renji parecía estar ahorcando a mi compañero, lo dejo ir segundos después.

"Es hora del tour, señorita" Hanataro apenas podía sostener la mirada. Me dió un alivio saber que ellos harían el recorrido. Sus pasos la llevaron enfrente ante uno de sus lugares favoritos. La zona de entrenamiento especial, dónde practicaba con Byakuya y Renji, a veces observando a los otros. Los hombres siempre fueron más competitivos, ya escuchaba a unos muy emocionados. Fue una cabellera larga y morada la que llamó mi atención en el campo. Aquellos movimientos eran inconfundibles, solo una persona tenía la elegancia, velocidad y fuerza para atacar a puño limpio.

"Bien, su evaluación preliminar para el entrenamiento la dará nuestra capitana Yoruichi Shihon. Procuren no hacerla enfadar o pasarse de listos con cualquiera de ellas"

Esa parte la dijo específicamente a Mineta. "El último sujeto acabo por retirarse. No pudo recuperarse de la parálisis en sus piernas."

"Ren-Ren no quieres venir a jugar?" Ni Rukia pudo disimular su risa, mirando a Renji ruborizarse y al mismo tiempo retorcer su puño. ¿De dónde salió ese apodo?

"Ugh, hoy no. Además tendrás nuevas víctimas, guarda tu sed de sangre hasta entonces" Sin molestarse en escuchar que respondería continúo el recorrido. Yo me quedé atrás, para saludar de lejos. Yoruichi me regreso el saludo y satisfecha me di la vuelta, solo para anotar que Midoriya me estaba esperando.

"Y.. ¿que tan cierto es lo que dijo?"

Agradecida por no presionarla, le dió su opinión. Yoruichi era una experta en venenos, quizá no era una conjetura tan loca.

"Bueno, Yoruichi es muy hábil, mañana te darás una idea. Mi consejo es que desayunes ligero"

"Realmente me emociona conocer nuevos héroes. Aunque me extraña no ver a más gente."

"Normalmente en vacaciones solo se quedan los capitanes y algunos candidatos para la guardia. No todos sobreviven el verano"

"¿Qué?" _Rayos, no debí decir eso._

_"_am... No de esa forma... Mejor cambiemos de tema"

* * *

A simple vista no se distinguía el entusiasmo en aquel joven apuesto mientras esperaba en su oficina. Serenos y leves golpeteos al escritorio de caoba eran el único ruido en aquella pulcra habitación. Sus inquietudes desaparecieron cuando su puerta fue abierta súbitamente, omitió el hábito de Renji al ver que finalmente las 3 personas que esperaba estaban en su oficina.

"Puedes retirarte"

"Ya quisieras" cerró la puerta cuando Hanataro tomo refugio en la esquina de siempre. Primero suspiró, no era momento para discutir. Luego paso una mirada por los 3, aliviado de verla sana, repasando aquellos cambios.

"Está corto" Rukia se tocó el cabello, no podía relajarse completamente con aquellos 2 extraños pero se deleitaba de ver las reacciones de su pequeña hermana, contestó con ese rubor presente.

"La idea fue de Ukitake-sama" Inevitablemente se dirigió al maestro, quién parecía necesitar unas largas vacaciones.

"Agradezco su apoyo en esta situación, me gustaría más tarde aclarar unas cosas respecto a Rukia. Solo necesito su aprobación final respecto al programa. Espero nuestras instalaciones sean acordes a su criterio"

"Es más que suficiente, en realidad solo me inquietan los rumores respecto a los capitanes"

"Le aseguro que su personalidad no afecta en lo más mínimo su desempeño. Con la información que tenemos sus expectativas serán superadas. Mientras tanto espero tome su tiempo para descansar y relajarse, Hanataro escolta a nuestro invitado apropiadamente."

Finalmente observó al chico, tenso y nervioso. Continuaba inspeccionando sus cualidades físicas. Todavía tenía dudas, por eso no le quitaría el ojo de encima hasta ver de primera mano quien era realmente.

"Tengo altas expectativas, Midoriya Izuku"

Renji se rió cuando respondió tartamudeando. "No te queda ser amable" como seguía burlándose, muy discretamente tomó 2 pétalos de flores y le dió nuevas marcas en el rostro a su molesto compañero.

"Nunca aprendes Renji" su hermana realmente desbordaba felicidad, no sabía cuánto había extrañado esa risa. El pelirrojo la alzó por los aires, opacando su voz.

"Sigo siendo tu número 1, ¿cierto? No sabes lo aburrido y odioso que ha sido. Byakuya me ha dado las peores tareas del lugar."

Tuvo que ponerle fin o no podrían continuar. Callar a Renji, después de todo era uno de sus pasatiempos. El chico ya no sé veía tan nervioso, solo confundido.

"Hasta tu evaluación final en el campamento, pagaré tus servicios."

"Eh- no es necesario yo..." Renji le puso una mano en su hombro.

"No te molestes, es muy terco. Solo asiente y saca provecho de esto." Rukia dió un paso enfrente mientras esos 2 hablaban.

"¿Porque no me dijiste nada? Tu dijiste que no regresaría si..."

La silencio al levantarse del escritorio e ir a su lado, dejando atrás a los otros 2 cuando abrió la puerta contigua a la pequeña sala de descanso.

"No fue mi idea... Él me lo pidió." Rukia ya avanzaba hacia el sillón donde Ginrei Kuchiki tomaba té. Observando con cierta incertidumbre en el pecho, mientras ella sonreía y charlaban. Juró no decirle nada a Rukia, no quería preocuparla todo el verano. El abuelo le devolvió la mirada cuando ella se distrajo, asintiendo muy levemente. Permaneció estoico para no demostrar su preocupación esa noche.

* * *

Aizawa no tenía fama de ser un profesor relajado, pronto descubrieron que las clases en la UA, no sé comparaban con el régimen de la guardia Kuchiki. La primera semana de evaluación preliminar fue brutal, o la menos eso pensaba Midoriya. Muchos arrastraban los pies a las aguas termales con una cara de cansancio evidente.

Se volvió el punto de sanación después de sobrevivir a los temibles retos de Yoruichi. Aquellos baños eran tan grandes, que apenas podías ver el muro de bambú que dividía con el espacio de las chicas. El día siguiente iniciaría el entrenamiento oficial, no podía imaginar que tenían en mente. No después de hoy.

"Esa mujer no sabe contenerse" Kaminari comentó desde su lado, recargado en una piedra. Como si solo eso evitará que se hundiera en el agua

"Un día, le devolveré todo a esa..." Hasta Bakugo, cuyas manos permanecían vendas no mostraba la energía de siempre. Quizá entre ellos, el único que parecía un poco normal era Mineta.

"Es peor que Mount Lady. Pero ni con este dolor perderé la esperanza" Y se dedicó a hacer lo de siempre, tratar de encontrar un hoyo en el muro. Normalmente Iida lo detenía pero ninguno tenía el ánimo.

Entre los murmullos de ellos y los de las chicas que se oían a lo lejos. El sueño llamaba tentadoramente, por unos momentos cerró los párpados. Sintiendo el calor abrazarlo tan cómodamente que suspiró "No siento mi cuerpo"

Y era cierto, quizá realmente tenía algo estás aguas que te quitaba la pesadez. Algo pequeño y frío tocaba sus cachetes, abrió los ojos y lo que vio lo dejo inmóvil.

Una niña pequeña de cabello corto y ojos rosados le sonreía. "Te encontré!"

Gritó, se levantó por impulso antes de darse cuenta que fue un error. De algún modo esa niña se aferró a sus hombros y el caos surgió en los baños. Los chicos impactados, avergonzados y anonadados por qué una niña aparentemente se había colado.

"Tu cabello es lindo, como tallos de rábano! ¿Eres fuerte? A Ken-chan le gustan los fuertes!"

Seguía hablando mientras Midoriya trataba de tocarla, pero era más escurridiza de lo que parecía. La velocidad con la que evadía a todos, saltando en sus cabezas o haciendo que chocarán con otros la divertía mucho. Una explosión en los baños termales hizo atrajo a otra persona.

Cuando se disperso el humo lo suficiente vieron a la niña con Rangiku, bueno... escalando hasta sus hombros. Nadie se movió, estaban procesando lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Yachiru, no deberías estar aquí. ¿Dejaste tu puesto?"

"Ken-chan recibió una llamada de Byakkun y lo traje aquí. Luego... Mmm... Encontré a Byakkun, me dió su mochi y dijo que había alguien fuerte... "

La niña sacó un dulce de su bolsa y le ofreció a Rangiku un poco, era tan sonriente y animada que no pensaría nadie algo raro de esto sino estuvieran todos confundidos.

"Ohh... ¿Viniste a verlos? Bueno, este no era el mejor de los momentos. ¿Porque no me acompañas a tomar un baño? Las chicas son muy lindas. Ve si quieren unirse al club"

De pronto desapareció y saltó de emoción hacia la puerta gritando. Luego la hermosa mujer les devolvió la mirada y dió una carcajada leve, de arriba a abajo... Midoriya entonces se sonrojo tanto al escucharla decir.

"Estos jóvenes son buen material..." Aquel guiño coqueto mientras ladeaba sensualmente la cadera fue demasiado. La vergüenza e humillación de ese día no se comparó a la sorpresa del siguiente día. Cuando presentaron a los profesores para el entrenamiento, aquella niña de pelo rosa sonreía plácidamente colgada de los hombros de un hombre imponente. Su altura, sin mencionar el tamaño de sus músculos, solo sumaban peso a su amenazante rostro con aquella cicatriz y su parche.

"El capitán Kenpachi y la teniente Yachiru trabajaran con los más problemáticos primero."

Y así, las sorpresas continuaron.

* * *

Esa tarde al comer juntos, había 3 personas ausentes y ya empezaba a atardecer. Preocupada por ellos soborno a Yachiru para que le dijera dónde estarían. Hanataro al estar a su lado se ofreció a acompañarlas, trayendo una bolsa consigo. Los transportó inmediatamente cuando Hanataro le pasó una bolsa pequeña. El ligero mareo fue momentáneo, pero viajar con Yachiru salvaba tiempo, era la única que podía teletransportarse aquí. Nadie cuestionaba la decisión de hacerla teniente, porque Yachiru era más de lo que muchos creían. Ella alegremente los llevó al pie del valle rocoso que parecía haber explotado, la vió correr hacia Kenpachi.

"Ken-chan! Ruki-chan trajo algo que debes probar." Mientras Yachiru escalaba sonriente al imponente hombre para alimentarlo como a venado. Rukia fue corriendo hacia las pobres almas que sufrieron el tratamiento Zaraki. Bakugo apenas podía sostener el aliento, sus manos tan rojas que era evidente la sangre goteando. Todoroki y Midoriya no estaban mejor, no sabía a quién atender primero. Era un milagro que estuvieran de pie.

"¿Y bien?" Espero con los brazos cruzados mirando entre Bakugo y Todoroki, los que habían dudado de el capitán y la teniente. Uno literalmente retando a alguien que lo sobrepasaba por mucho, y otro que fue ingenuo al hacerle caso a Yachiru. Ninguno de los 2 le contesto, Hanataro se veía nervioso, sabiendo que solo quería ayudar asintió con la cabeza. Aliviado, le ofreció de su bolsa 1 inyección, una toalla y un ungüento.

Fue con Midoriya, el único que no hizo nada malo para ganarse este trato. Solo que motivo el lado competitivo y sádico del capitán por su fuerza, en realidad se sentía culpable por no haberle avisado antes. Mientras Yachiru saltaba hacía Bakugo, y lo bautizaba con uno de sus famosos apodos, Rukia fue hacia Todoroki.

"¿Me permites?" Le señalo su hombro, él no protesto mientras ella se abría paso para inyectarle la fórmula. Notando que seguía mirando al capitán.

"Aunque no lo creas, se contuvo está vez." Fue rápida, procedió al ungüento después. Examinando sus heridas para ver cuáles atender primero.

"Todos aquí son... diferentes. ¿Porque aquí usan armas?"

Parpadeo un momento, no esperando conversación con el silencioso prodigio de la clase. Lo pensó, antes de proceder con los moretones en el brazo derecho.

"A veces para contener una gran fuerza se necesita de disciplina y un medio. Por años los Kuchiki se han encargado de dirigir a quienes no pueden controlar fácilmente esa fuerza. No todos tienen armas como la del capitan Zaraki, así que no te preocupes."

Hubo un silencio muy largo, que Rukia no notó como raro por estar ocupada curando a Todoroki. A lo lejos escuchaban a Yachiru ofrecer su ayuda para curar, cosa que era mala idea desde el inicio. No que pudieran detenerla, claro, pero escuchar a todos gritar era curioso. Cuando acabo con sus 2 brazos fue que escucho un súbito golpe y volteó a echar un vistazo.

Bakugo estaba de cara abajo al piso con Yachiru encima y una aguja, ladrando la cabeza con curiosidad. El pobre de Hanataro corría hacia ella mientras Zaraki tenía cargando en su hombro a Midoriya como saco de papa.

"Ups... Creo se durmió"

Hanataro le quitó la inyección y jadeo cansado.

"Eso no era medicina"

Rykia no quería saber, pero Todoroki la tomó por sorpresa tomando las cosas. "Será mejor irnos, antes de que pase otra cosa"

Aunque le era difícil decorar exactamente lo que pensaba el silencioso chico, Rukia si noto que sus ojos permanecieron más tiempo en su persona, solo unos segundos más. Pero tenía razón, dejó de lado eso para ayudar a Hanataro con Yachiru y Bakugo. No quería perderse en la oscuridad solo porque les parecía buena idea caminar de regreso.

Aparecieron en la sala común, asustando a todos por el portal. A juzgar por las miradas de sus compañeros, tomarían el doble de enserio las amenazas del capitán desde ahora.


	8. Chapter 8

Renji pasaba por un bocadillo, en pasillo que daba con la cocina estaba conectado al salón de descanso. Por eso cuando escucho la voz de Rukia se encamino a ella, aunque no esperaba que tuviera compañía.

"Aprecio tu apoyo, pero no es necesario que hagas todo eso por mi."

"No quería molestarla, solo... Me alegro mucho que regresará y "

"No me molesta, pero no me agrada pensar que trabajas de más. Ya te había dicho, Rukia está bien"

"Pero... No podría"

"Vamos, tienes que hacerlo, ahora solo soy Rukia.. tu amiga"

Renji se asomo, para ver la cara del pequeño Hanataro enrojecerse mientras le daba una galleta del plato que probablemente le había traído. Aprovecho para robar una y molestar un poco a Rukia.

"Vaya, parece que la ciudad te ha ablandado. O siempre coqueteas antes de dormir?

Sus golpes eran un poco más fuertes está vez, pero aquella mirada molesta en ella era igual y eso aliviaba mucho a Renji. Aunque era algo tedioso tener que atraparla a solas para hablar y convivir como antes, valía la pena.

"¿Y la espada?"

"Ah, esto. Después del incidente con Kenpachi, nos obligaron a traerla. Ya sabes..." El uniforme tradicional era algo que distinguía de los demás héroes. Nada muy vistoso y el blanco y negro era un estándar. Lo importante era que todos usaban una espada, por una buena razón.

"Entonces, ¿te has vuelto más fuerte?"

"Te sorprendería. Y aunque me encantaría contarte más, debo ir por comida antes de la siguiente ronda"

"Oh, todavía te mandan a patrullar?"

"Na, pero me estoy divirtiendo con los nuevos. ¿Quieres ver?"

Tener a Rukia para reír de los novatos y sus compañeros como amigos era la mejor parte de su verano.

* * *

Ichigo no era conocido por sonreír y ser exactamente el alma de la fiesta. Sus amigos conocían mejor que nadie sus humores y por eso distinguían entre el alegre y el gruñón. Orihime siendo tan dedicada a sus amigos, trataba a su manera de animar a Ichigo cuando pasaba del trabajo. Claro, esos planes normalmente tenían una dosis de caos debido a un pequeño detalle.

Siempre que salía afuera, atado a su sombra, paso a paso, el confiable y silencioso Ulquiorra estaba allí para servir a Orihime. Siendo el guardaespaldas permanente de la joven chica, Orihime lo había catalogado como "amigo extra especial". Eso significa 2 cosas para Ichigo, primero, no podía ignorar al tipo o pondría triste a Orihime. Y la número 2, que era la más inconveniente, era un idiota social.

Quien sabe que le habría enseñado Urahara, pero este tipo no entendía a la gente. Se tomaba las cosas muy literalmente, tenía una libreta que si intentaba ver el contenido te dejaba sordo por una semana y al parecer, no necesitaba hablar con nadie más que Orihime.

¿Porque ambos estaban en su mente ahora? Gracias a Urahara estaba condenado a esperar que la fiesta de Orihime no fuera un desastre. Tener que soportar los celos de Uryuu al competir por quién le daría el mejor regalo a Orihime y fracasar miserablemente contra el bastardo de Ulquiorra lo anotaba como el desafortunado amigo que debe escuchar quejas absurdas.

"Sigo pensando que eso fue trampa" Uryuu comentaba mientras tomaba de fondo otra de las botellas de té.

"La verdad no se porque te molestas. Sabes que es lo que menos le importa a Orihime"

"Esto es por orgullo, desde hace 6 años él se ha dedicado a menospreciarme. Soy su mejor amigo, ningún murciélago va a hacerme ver cómo un mediocre"

"Eres más raro de lo que creí.."

"Tch, no sé porque que molesto en explicarte. Tienes tanta sensibilidad como una roca."

Urahara apareció para dar el espectáculo raro de cada año. Llenando de serpentina, globos y muchos peluches a su hija mientras hacia que Nemu la llevará en una enorme silla tipo princesa alrededor de la sala. Y Ulquiorra tirando pétalos de rosas a donde sea. Si, realmente era perturbador, pero ella sonreía y se deleitaba del cariño que sus amigos y la agencia le daba.

El mejor regalo, en su opinión, era el baile que Ukitake arreglaba para el final de la fiesta. Cada año sacaba algo nuevo de la manga, su don le permitía generar una ilusión en todo el cuarto. Está vez, eligió un baile en el cielo nocturno, las nubes rodeando a todos, vistiendo a Orihime como un ángel y llena de emoción tomó a Chad para bailar primero. Lo gracioso es que había disfrazado a su amigo con un sombrero plumeado que le recordaba a un cuervo. Pero a Orihime le encantaban esas cosas raras.

Y mirando a los demás, cerca de la luna, vio a Rukia con un disfraz de ninja y un enorme letrero que decía. "Felicidades" sabía que era una ilusión, pero que la incluyeran en el salón en ese momento, levantó más la sonrisa en Orihime. Vino ella por él está vez, tomando primero su cola de lobo y acariciándola como un peluche. Volteó a ver a Ukitake burlándose, frunció el ceño y se dejó llevar por su amiga para un baile lento. A él no se le daba tan bien algo más elegante.

"Ichigo..."

"Mm?" Le regreso la atención, sus ojos brillaron con determinación y se acercó un poco.

"¿Me aceptarían en su equipo?"

Parpadeo, busco entre el grupo a Urahara. Le sonrió y alzó alzo una copa como si estuviera brindando.

"Papá dijo que podría salir con ustedes y se qué puedo ser de ayuda. Incluso Ulqui me ha apoyado para defenderme y le dará gusto que trabajemos juntos. Siempre quise estar en un equipo y dijo que si tú aceptabas ... "

"Bien, ya te oí. Puedes venir"

La verdad no podría negarle nada a ella.

* * *

Bakugo había encontrado más de 1 rival en aquel extraño lugar. Uno en particular disfrutaba de probar su resistencia y velocidad. Siempre sonreía como un maníaco en la pelea y luchaba tan salvajemente, sino fuera tan listo, no hubiera notado que había cierta lógica detrás de tanto caos.

No lo admitía con nadie, aquel escalofrío cuando sentía esa mirada intensa y fría. Su idea de diversión, al parecer, era molestarlo con su presencia incluso en los baños termales.

"Que lastima, apenas comenzaba a divertirme ..."

"Yo prefiero no trabajar en verano así que, agradezco terminará nuestro turno" el tipo llamado Izuru entraba con ellos.

"¿Ya no estaremos con el capitán Zaraki?" El alivio en el tono de Deku no paso desapercibido por nadie allí, el rubio se rió.

"Si régimen es más relajado, les irá bien con los demás. A menos que ande por aquí el capitán Kurotsuchi"

"Hm, ese tipo no me llega a los talones en fuerza. Pero tiene sus beneficios."

"A veces me asustas, Grimmjow" y mientras hablaban alguien le acercó una toalla fría. Era ese chico flacucho del aeropuerto otra vez. No había notado para que era hasta que movió la cabeza para gritarle. El mareo fue repentino, se puso la toalla en la cabeza y se sintió mejor.

Y una vez más el extraño chico se había ido. No le habría prestado atención antes de no ser porque le debía una. No le gustaba sentir eso. Era amable, sin importar las veces que le gritaba o lo amenazaba para pagar si deuda, el chico corría velozmente pero siempre lograba terminar su labor. Curar sus heridas, arrastrarlo a la enfermería, remendar su guante. Era frustrante, a tal punto que le pregunto a Kirishima si algo similar le había pasado.

"Oh, ahora que lo dices. Creo que sí he notado un par de cosas"

Por lo que escucho de Kirishima, solo él y Deku recibían esa atención amable. Lo tomó personal, no entendía los motivos de este tipo. Y las cosas raras no pararon. Esa mañana del lunes, los maestros para esa semana y media fueron un par peculiar. No fue la mejor impresión llegar con pétalos de rosas cayendo, y que lo derribara su teniente después. Aunque empezaba a entender que las apariencias engañan, aquí mujeres como Nanao y Yachiru no eran nada débiles. Por otro lado el entrenamiento con este capitán llamado Kyoraku fue más enfocada a la defensa y el control de sus dones.

Y no cesaba el chico amable, Hanataro. Se molestó en acordarse por lo que hacía y su inesperado cómplice. El sujeto de tatuajes y pelo rojizo, Renji, ayudaba al chico a escabullirse cuando trataba de sacarle información. Solo una vez, por casualidad, escucho su voz al pasar. Era muy tarde en la noche, tuvo una pesadilla. De la clase que despertaba sudando y con sed, no fue suficiente limpiarse la cara así que salió del cuarto que compartía con Todoroki. Paso los cuartos, iba camino a la cocina, o donde recordaba que estaba cuando escucho primero su voz.

Se alejaba, lo vió sostener un plato con 2 vasos y la curiosidad lo impulso a seguirlo. A cada paso, lejos de las habitaciones, escuchaba un sonido suave que se intensificaba. No era nada estruendoso o molesto, sino delicado y fino. La mansión tenía un corredor externo que rodeaba la mansión, pero 4 puentes principales, en el que salió Hanataro no lo había visto.

La brisa que se supone debía ser fría en la noche era más bien templada. Similar al viento de primavera, el sonido era de una melodía muy tranquila. Hanataro caminaba hacia un puente corto que conectaba con un gazebo. Lo siguió en silencio, escondiéndose a una distancia segura cuando vio quienes estaban sentados.

El anciano escuchando a la inesperada acompañante. Rukia, en una bata blanca tocando el koto. La forma en que sus dedos se deslizaban con elegancia y destreza denotaban que no era su primera vez. Muchas preguntas se formaron en su cabeza, no tenía sentido para él. Hanataro entro y sirvió en silencio, mirando a Rukia.

Era difícil no hacerlo, las notas evocaban algo tan ajeno, que identificar el sentimiento no fue posible ese momento. Había cierta melancolía en el aire, el anciano Kuchiki abrio los ojos y suspiró cuando terminó. Contuvo el aliento, cuando escucho sus voces con más claridad.

"Hace tiempo que no escuchaba esa melodía..."

"¿Te sientes mejor? Puedo seguir tocando si quieres"

"M-me ofrezco a acompañar, si lo desea." Ese era Hanataro, formal y tímido.

"Aunque me encantaría escucharlos a ambos, no deseo privarlos del descanso que tanto necesitan. Ya no se preocupen por este viejo anciano"

Entonces las notas de una nueva melodía sonaron suavemente, el preludio de algo que provocaba un estruendo en su interior.

"Solo una más..." Y mientras tocaba, se asomo un instante, necesitaba volver adentro. Sin embargo si escucho algo al final, que sumaba más a sus sospechas. Solo debía investigar más.

* * *

En la tercera semana tuvieron la fortuna de un largo descanso. Pues en esas fechas se celebraba algo importante, un festival. Los estudiantes emocionados por disfrutar de algo tan tradicional en la hospitalidad de los Kuchiki, no desaprovecharon la atención y sus beneficios. Se dieron cuenta del gran afecto que la gente les tenía. El grupo se dividió entre los diferentes establecimientos y aquella noche mientras unos cantaban, bebían y jugaban, Hitsugaya trataba de tomarse enserio su trabajo.

Escoltaba al pequeño grupo de Rukia. Mientras hablaba 2 chicas y Hanataro cubría la retaguardia, respondía a sus preguntas naturalmente.

"¿La capitana es su novia?" Casi se atraganta con eso, la idea era más perturbadora que nada y aunque escucho una risa muy disimulada, trato de no hacer caso a su vergüenza.

"Matsumoto está lejos de ser eso, es más como una hermana MUY problemática."

"Aunque da muy buenos consejos y parece relajada, es fuerte. Entre ella y Yoruichi, no sé quién me ha enseñado más" Uraraka estaba tan feliz y animada que era obvia la admiración que tenía con ellas.

"Es reconfortante saber que no han desaprovechado el trabajo en su entrenamiento. Subestiman bastante sus dones, con algo de tiempo y esfuerzo podrían llegar lejos"

"Vaya, nunca escuché un cumplido tan curioso... capitán" el tono de Rukia aunque parecía escéptico, al mirar esa pequeña sonrisa supo que no debió mirar. Trato de ignorar la vergüenza mientras las guiaba entre la gente. Probaron su puntería en dardos, y mientras unas se llevaban algún premio. Rukia no dejaba de intentar derribar todos. Lo raro es que fallaba en los últimos 2, eran engañosos. Pero como no dejaba de ver el conejo, y seguía intentando, decidió intentarlo.

El primer intento le dió la pista que necesitaba sobre aquellos blancos y en su segundo intento, cuando dió con todos, se llevó el conejo.

"Conozco un lugar que tiene el mejor dango, ¿Quieren probar?" Le dió el conejo como si nada y por dentro estaba satisfecho. No había podido convivir mucho con Rukia, pero quería que supiera de alguna forma que aún apreciaba su amistad. ¿Con quién más podía quejarse de los hábitos exhibicionistas de Matsumoto?

* * *

El día de la evaluación final había llegado, los únicos capitanes a cargo eran Yoruichi, Isane y Toshiro, mientras los 3 tenientes trabajaban arduamente en los obstáculos. Fueron separados en pareja, y no estaría tan nerviosa Rukia de no ser por el lugar que les había tocado. Este camino lo reconocía a pesar del tiempo. Por aquí había bajado cuando Hanataro la llevo a casa, dejando a Kaien.

Todoroki cubría su retaguardia cuando sus nervios le impedían notar a los enemigos que se colaban. Realmente trato de concentrarse, solo tenía que completar la ruta final en tiempo y no volver. Solo eso.

Ginrei y Aizawa escuchaban de Isane el progreso de los estudiantes. Hanataro esperaba atento a que la señorita regresará. Mientras atendía a la primera pareja en llegar, suspiraba mirando al señor Ginrei. No debería estar afuera, pero hasta que Byakuya y Renji regresarán debía cuidar de su salud. Cuando llegó la segunda pareja, ver otra cara amigable alivio un poco su humor.

"Me alegra ver qué no tienes tantas heridas."

El chico de cabello alborotado, amigo de Rukia, se veía contento. "Si, estoy igual de sorprendido. A veces siento que no me esfuerzo lo suficiente y aunque todavía tengo mucho que aprender, creo que esté entrenamiento ha sido muy útil."

Pasaba la venda por su mano con cuidado, mientras admiraba a este chico tan trabajador. Había algo en él que simplemente le hacía pensar, que también podría alcanzar sus sueños.

"Que envidia, si yo tuviera una fuerza como la tuya... "

"No, yo no soy nada aún. La verdad, yo creo que tú eres sorprendente"

Eso le hizo pausar, no había escuchado algo así antes. Y aunque no parecía mentir, realmente no entendía de dónde saco esa idea. Así que solo lo tomó como una opinión amable

"Gracias, aunque no sea cierto es agradable escuchar algo así"

"Hablo enserio, en todo este tiempo, el que mantuvo el ritmo de los entrenamientos fuiste tú. Siempre estabas listo para curarnos sin importar dónde caigamos. Y esa vez que llevaste al capitán Kenpachi al hospital... Ni siquiera titubeas, eso es impresionante"

Por ese momento, al mirar la admiración en sus ojos, Hanataro sintió algo oprimir su pecho. Cómo aquella vez que el señor Byakuya dió gracias por traer a Rukia a salvó. Ese aprecio, el sentir que realmente había hecho una diferencia le dió significado a su trabajo. Que alguien se diera cuenta, le daba orgullo. Ahora entendía mejor porque la señorita apreciaba tanto a estos chicos,los futuros héroes.

"Creo que se desmayaron en el sector 4." Isane comento de repente.

"Voy yo" Aizawa y Yoruichi se ofrecieron al mismo tiempo, cosa que parecía divertirle a la capitana.

"Sin ofender, pero me retrasaría llevarte conmigo."

"No soy tan lento como parece" pero la capitana ya estaba a su espalda, despidiéndose.

"Tranquilo, no me extrañes mucho anciano"

No sabía para quien fue ese comentario, pero Aizawa lo dejo pasar para hablar con los que terminaron la ruta antes. Deku, Mineta, Sero y Aoyama, pasaron unos 4 minutos escuchando el sermón cuando sucedió.

Un sonido agudo y una ráfaga de aire rompió aquella calma. Escucharon pasos veloces, y como un látigo golpeaba sus cuerpo. Hanataro no supo en qué momento el viejo Ginrei lo escudo con su espalda, consternado por la expresión de dolor se aferró a su hakama.

"ISANE!" El grito del capitán llamó su atención y lo que vio en ese momento le quitó el aire.

"¿Qué diablos significa esto Momo?" Toshiro interrumpió la calma, mientras miraba a los 2 tenientes incrédulo. Momo tenía a Isane sepultada en tierra, junto a otros 2 sujetos que no reconocía.

"NO!" Midoriya se detuvo, Hanataro vio a Hitsugaya y al viejo Ginrei. Todos los capitanes y tenientes sabían que el ex-capitan Kuchiki se retiró por su enfermedad, no estaba en condiciones de pelear. ¿Porque Momo e Izuzu hacían esto?

"¿Y bien, van a hablar?" Ginrei sorprendió a Hanataro al lograr moverse a una posición que le permitía cubrir a los jóvenes. Miró que los tenientes ya no tenían los limitadores en sus uniformes, eso no era nada bueno.

"Estuvimos esperando, a qué el desorbitado ego de Byakuya cometiera un error. Las cosas que le hizo a mi capitán fueron imperdonables. ¿Cómo podría olvidar la mirada de ese día?"

Momo, la teniente que Hanataro conocía había desaparecido. Cómo aquella furia transformó su esencia al punto que incluso a esa distancia sentía un escalofrío correr por su espalda.

"Ya veo, también caiste en su hipnosis... " Toshiro sostenía su espada con una calma preocupante, pero su mirada rivalizaba la irá de Momo. Aizawa usaba su don para cancelar sus dones, sin embargo Momo movió la tierra. No funcionaba y no entendía porque, Ginreiu dió un paso al frente, por reflejo lo agarro pero no hizo diferencia.

"Traer a esta escoria a mi casa, amenazar a mis camaradas... ¿esperas que tenga compasión por un traidor?" Ginrei se alejo un poco más, Hanataro sintió esa oleada cálida y gritó sin pensar.

"No lo haga!" Está vez la mirada de Ginrei detuvo a Hanataro, ya no tenía enfrente al bondadoso hombre sino al capitán.

"Proteger a los estudiantes es su prioridad, no duden. Váyanse ahora" Sin arma alguna, Ginrei levantó en un instante una ola de lava de su boca. Hitsugaya los guío lejos, corriendo entre los árboles.

"Demonios, no responden los comunicadores."

"¿Qué hacemos capitán?" Hanataro pregunto preocupado

"No sabemos cuántos más estén afuera o que planean. Hanataro, llévalos contigo a la mansión. Iré por los demás"

"¿Solo? Son mis alumnos, es mi deber"

"Yo los llevaré, buscaré ayuda capitán" Hitsugaya y Aizawa los dejaron, eso alentó más el miedo de algunos.

"¿Cómo vamos a escapar? No podemos pelear y ..." Silencio al pequeño Mineta cuando cayó a sus pies el morral que Hanataro llevaba en su espalda, había sacado una larga cinta que se amarro rápidamente en ambos brazos.

"Todos, sostengan la cinta y no la suelten. No estamos lejos, no importa que pase solo sigan corriendo."

"¿Y esto como nos va a ayudar?" Sero pregunto mientras corrían. Hanataro estaba ocupado pensando que lugar era el más cercano. La mansión estaba más lejos, solo quedaban las casas de los capitanes, Kyoraku no debería estar por aquí, si es que estaba en casa. Rezo por el anciano Ginrei, sintiendo cierto alivio cuando al fin escucharon la voz de Isane en sus mentes.

"Atención a todos. Es una emergencia, hay traidores entre nosotros. Ginrei me ha liberado para que puedan comunicarme cuántos enemigos han sido identificados. Alguien, RESPONDA"

Hanataro se apresuró, solo debían bajar la colina, aunque la oscuridad no era todavía intensa, ver la luz a lo lejos le ayudo a seguir adelante.

"Grimmjow está en el sector 4, sigo peleando, hay una niebla venenosa. Tengan cuidado" Yoruichi reportó primero, los chicos que acompañaban a Hanataro se alteraron

"¿No deberíamos ayudar? Son demasiados, me preocupan los demás" Midoriya seguía mirando atrás de repente.

"Estoy en el sector 2, encontré el origen de la niebla, me haré cargo." Rangiku sonaba agitada, quizá fue herida.

Hanataro al ver la entrada gritó con fuerza, deshaciendo las cintas. Nanao salió y corrió hacia ellos.

"Acabo de escuchar, me alegra que estén bien. De prisa"

"Por favor... Deben ir a ayudar al señor Ginrei, está en peligro" Hanataro suplicó y ella asintió.

"Estarán a salvó aquí, mi capitán se está preparando."

Hanataro dejo a los chicos en la sala, busco otro comunicador pero tenía el mismo problema. La señal fue interferida. Optó por su segunda opción, los de servicio tenían una línea a parte de comunicación más tradicional. Abriendo el compartimiento oculto en la sala, levantó la bocina y dió un suspiro de alivio escuchando la línea del otro lado.

Mientras llamaba a la mansión y solicitaba ayuda, Kyoraku se asomo a la sala.

"Lamento dejarlos así, estarán bien con Nanao. Ya no se preocupen"

Y aunque se quedaron allí, los pocos minutos que pasaron dentro fueron largos para Hanataro. Cuando volvieron a escuchar otra voz, sus piernas temblaron.

"Grimmjow reveló sus objetivos. Lo saben, van por Rukia y Bakugo."

Hanataro tembló, la imagen de la señorita pasando por su cabeza. De niña cuando lo llevó de la mano a lo que sería su hogar. Cuando tomaron clases juntos para tocar música. Y sintió náuseas al pensar en quién los apartó en primer lugar. Esa vez no pudo hacer nada, por su culpa perdieron a un gran capitán. No quería perderla, no sé lo perdonaría.

Busco en su bolsa la llave, aquella que siempre llevaba consigo y no pensó en usar otra vez.

"Hanataro, ni lo pienses"

"No puedo quedarme, lo siento" cuando giro la llave a la mitad, no había sentido el agarre en su muñeca hasta que fue tarde. Midoriya lo sujetaba con fuerza.

"Vamos entonces"

No tenía mucho tiempo, sacó una pelota de humo y la arrojó al piso. Y el chico no lo soltó cuando pasaron de lado a Nanao y salieron. Le temblaban las piernas, cuando sintió que iba a soltarlo volvió a tocar la muñeca del chico.

"Bien, 2 cosas. No apartes tu vista de mi, no te separes demasiado y sígueme."

"Espera, ¿porque no nos siguen?" Seguían en la puerta, recargados mirando el bosque.

"Es mi don, no lo controlo bien por eso solo use la mitad. Me tocaste cuando lo active, así que ninguno recuerda que estábamos aquí."

No dije más y corrimos juntos hacia el peligro.


	9. Chapter 9

En el inmenso caos que se desataba en el bosque, los gritos de aquellas batallas se oían a lo lejos. Rukia y Todoroki toparon con un sujeto de excepcional calibre. Rodeados y preocupado, examinaron sus posibilidades. No podrían retroceder, no podían correr.  
El hielo de Todoroki los protegía pero debían avanzar. Rukia le pidió seguir haciendo más y darle tiempo.  
Sacó del compartimiento la inyección y no dudo en ponerla. Solo así podía arriesgarse a usar su don.

"Tienes razón, la única forma de enfrentarse a ese sujeto es distraerlo. Sigue haciendo hielo, lo más que puedas. Que no aparte la vista de ti"

Y así lo hizo, el hielo al romperse liberaba un humo frío que aunque breve daba oportunidad de ocultarse.

Rukia corrió hacía los árboles, saltando alto y usando aquellas raíces metálicas como rebote. Manteniendo la mirada en el objetivo. Aumentó la gravedad todo lo posible para no darle oportunidad de esquivar.

Sintió que algo rozó sus brazos, ignorando eso, sacó de las cápsulas de la pulsera el paralizante. Esperando que eso lo detuviera inyectó en su nuca y cayeron.

El hielo de Todoroki la atrapó y encerró al sujeto. Cuando no se movió pensó que finalmente hice algo bien. Solo pudo ver la expresión de Todoroki un segundo, gritando antes de sentir un desgarrador golpe en la espalda y algo tomar su cabeza. El dolor del impacto la llevo a la oscuridad.

~•~•~•

Bakugo llegó finalmente a dónde esa chica de orejas largas le había dicho que escucho a los villanos. Se encontró con algo impresionante. Algo gigante, como un tigre envuelto en llamas azules con feroz mirada moviéndose rápido contra la maestra morena.

Se lanzó al ver la oportunidad, Yoruichi aunque le reprochó haber venido no podría hacer que se marchara. Sin más opción, pelearon juntos.

•~•~•~

Ginrei apenas podía mantenerse en pie, pero a pesar de la pesadez sobre sus hombros y brazos no se permitió un respiro contra estos oponentes.  
Izuru, quién cada vez que impactada su látigo incrementaba el peso de tu cuerpo por el número de golpes dados, no dejaba de tomar cualquier apertura en su defensa para usar su látigo.  
Momo, experta en manipulación de cualquier superficie que pueda tocar.  
Aunque los otros 2 no fueron rival, Isane los mantenía atados incapaz de proporcionarle apoyo. El terreno había cambiado, de poner los pies en la tierra se quemaría.

"¿Realmente crees que ganarás? Apenas puedes respirar." Momo le hacía burla mientras lanzaba más proyectiles en su dirección.

"No pienso perder ante traidores como ustedes. No mientras aún tenga fuerza."  
Solo su aliento desintegró las rocas. Perdía movilidad.

Este latigazo en su lado izquierdo le dió oportunidad de agarrarlo. Sus brazos pesaban tanto que solo sostenerlo requería de su voluntad. Jaló a Izuru para asentarle un golpe tan fuerte que escupió sangre.

"Viejo miserable. Es una lástima que no estarás aquí para ver qué haremos con tu querida nieta"

Escucho el grito de Momo, ella puso sus manos en la tierra caliente de la lava que estaba apenas comenzaba a solidificar y empezó a moverse en su dirección como un gran muro.  
En ese instante, Ginrei decidió jugarse todo en un acto.

~•~•~•

Hitsugaya llegó dónde debería estar Matsumoto. La niebla que al inicio le dió problemas en el camino se empezó a disipar y aceleró el paso.

Quién cargaba con ella era el chico pelirrojo.  
"C-capitan"

Él se acercó para examinar su herida en el abdomen. Pequeñas fisuras 3 que por su forma y tamaño le preocupaba.

"Resiste. No te atrevas a dormir ahora teniente"

"Lo lamento, no fui rápida y él..." Hitsugaya cortó lo que probablemente sería una disculpa. No era momento para eso.

"Escucha, ayúdame a llevar al criminal y sígueme. No hay tiempo"

Hitsugaya corrió con Rangiku en brazos lo más rápido que pudo. Las heridas de bala eran más peligrosas, temía no llegar a tiempo y espero de corazón que los demás resistieran.

~•~•~•

Midoriya llegó a entender lo peligroso que era correr hacia el caos. Siguió a Hanataro por el camino evadiendo el fuego azul y confiando que lo llevará con ellos.

Sospechaba que la persona que Ichigo le advirtió hace tiempo tenía que ver en este ataque. No podía abandonar a una amiga.

Hanataro se agachó cuando un árbol paso rozando sus cabezas. En la distancia pudo ver algunos árboles cuya punta de hielo le dió impresión de que estaban cerca.

Pero Hanataro retrocedió cuando otra ráfaga impacto con los árboles. Más al notar que una sombra sobrevolaba sus cabezas.

"Cuidado!"  
Shoji los había salvado.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Hanataro parecía asustado, tanto que no se había fijado que el efecto de su don había pasado.

"Es Tokoyami, nos atacó un villano y perdió el control. No he podido calmarlo"

Midoriya pensaba que hacer, no podían perder más tiempo. Decidió entonces que guiarían a Tokoyami.

Costó trabajo. En su mente, mientras estuvieran juntos podrían avanzar. No esperaba encontrar a Todoroki en el piso. A tal punto que estaba alternando entre fuego y hielo.  
Un sujeto cuyos músculos eran enormes lo estaba aplastando a golpes.

"TODOROKI!"

Fue por impulso, pero activó su quirk y golpeó tan fuerte que pensó que lo había mandado lejos.

Tokoyami ya estaba allí y viendo que nadie lo detendría. Midoriya miró sorprendido a Hanataro correr hacia él.

"Rukia!"

No la había visto, tirada demasiado cerca de Tokoyami. Estaba sacando a Todoroki.

Hanataro se quitó aquellas muñecas que siempre llevaba y dejo que lo golpeara la sombra.

"Hanataro!"

Shoji corrió a ayudar. Lentamente vieron como la sombra que lo estaba arrinconando a un árbol se hacía pequeña hasta volver a Tokoyami.

"Estoy bien, tenemos que salir de aquí ahora" Todoroki se esforzó para levantarse solo. Deku sintió algo acercarse y apenas tuvo tiempo de interceptar al sujeto musculoso que había regresado. Un lunático sin duda.

"Tiene tiempo que nadie me da un buen golpe, vamos a seguir jugando"

Sintiendo los golpes de este sujeto entendió porque le costó trabajo a Todoroki. Él lo apoyo con el hielo, aunque estaba cansado.

"Llevense a Rukia y Tokoyami, lo retendremos"

"Pero Midoriya.."  
"YA"

Solo pudo ver qué Hanataro sacó de la bolsa algo y hablo con Shoji, pero viendo que les hicieron caso fue suficiente por ahora.

~•~•~•

Yoruichi se limpio la sangre de la boca, manteniendo bajo sus pies al inmenso tigre que era Grimmjow. Bakugo sonreía como idiota con sed de sangre, cuando vio aquella luz de bengala en el cielo.

Sabiendo que esa era la señal de auxilio se quitó las muñequeras y se las puso a Grimmjow.  
"Tú, quédate y vigila. Atalo si quieres"

Le arrojó las vendas que se quito en sus brazos sintiendo por primera vez en años su poder fluir. Había mucho que hacer. El niño idiota siguió protestando pero no tenía tiempo de razonar.

"Te buscan a ti también. Te deje pelear conmigo pero solo eso. No voy a ser tu niñera. Cierra el pico y se útil que ya vienen"

Ella corrió como no lo había hecho en tanto tiempo. Yoruichi tenía el quirk de ser veloz, la mujer más rápida. Fue primero a interceptar a quien prendió la bengala.

No tardó en ver a Hanataro.

"Bien hecho, sigan este sendero y encontrarán al bocón. Llevenlo con ustedes."

"Espere, capitana" pero ella siguió su camino. Tenía que saber qué otros estudiantes necesitaban ayuda. Hanataro lo entendía, pero seguía preocupado.

Corrieron y al escuchar a alguien gritar con enojó encontraron al otro chico. Hanataro miró nervioso a Grimmjow inconsciente y se acercó para razonar con este chico.

"Ni de broma, cree que puede dejarme aquí sin hacer nada. No necesito protección"

"Bakugo, entiende. Tenemos que alejarnos de aquí."

Obviamente no escucho a ninguno y Hanataro en su desesperación se interpuso en su camino. Aunque lo empujara se levantaba.

"No vaya, se lo ruego."

"Esconderme no es opción, vayanse si quieren"

Hanataro hizo lo impensable. Ante sus ojos Shoji se quedó boquiabierto observando como usaba su fuerza en su contra torciendo su mano y sometiendo ambos brazos a su espalda forzando una muñequera.  
Enfadado Bakugo lo derribo en un sobresalto y trato de devolverle el favor. Su mano derecha no hizo nada. Bakugo incrédulo trato de usar su quirk pero apenas podía echar chispas.

"¿Qué diablos hiciste?"

"Si quieres volver a usar tus poderes nos seguirás sin pelear."

"Quítame esta cosa!" Lo tomó del cuello, en un intento de intimidado pero Hanataro tenía a alguien más importante en mente para sucumbir a eso. No, podía sentir miedo o sino...

"Aunque quisiera no podría, no a menos que vengas"

Lo soltó, él solo se levantó y fue hacia Shoji quién no sabía que decir en ese instante.  
"Yo llevaré a Rukia"

Tenían que llevar consigo a Grimmjow, le dejaría esa tarea a alguno de ellos. Necesitaba calmarse y serenar la mente para pensar. Con la señorita en brazos, los guío entre los árboles.

Está vez sin una cinta, estaban expuestos. Sin algo para canalizar su quirk temía activarlo sin querer. Llegaron a mitad del camino cuando un gran retumbar se oyó atrás de ellos. El ruido hizo que Rukia despertara.

"Hana-taro?"

"Señorita, no se mueva." Era obvio que algo la había lastimado pero insistió en caminar. Estaba extrañada de ver a sus compañeros.

"¿Y Todoroki?"

Ninguno le respondió, avanzaban y aunque caminaban más lento por Rukia, no dejaba de mirar atrás.

"Llegarán los refuerzos, solo tenemos que llegar con Nanao." Hanataro trato de calmar a Rukia al decir eso.

"Algo no anda bien, ¿No les parece muy silencioso?" Shoji hizo que nos detuvieramos. En efecto, no lo habíamos notado hasta ahora. Solo podíamos oír nuestra respiración y nuestras pisadas.

Las sombras se hacían más gruesas y empezaron a rodearnos a Bakugo y Hanataro. Oímos a Shoji gruñir y vimos a Grimmjow. Despierto, esposado aún pero usando eso a su ventaja para asfixiar a Shoji. Lo último que vimos fue a Bakugo tratando de quitárselo de encima.  
Hanataro empujo a Rukia, rodando por el piso notó entonces que la había salvado de alguien que no esperaba.

"Kaname Tosen"

"Señorita, le ruego venga conmigo si quiere evitar que sus amigos sufran. Sabe que repudio la violencia, pero... no dudaré en usarla" Él era el más leal de los capitanes, Rukia estaba tan sorprendida que no reparó en su cercanía. Ni en el leve gesto hacia su espada. No podía ver sus ojos, pero un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando de un momento a otro le quitó todos sus sentidos.

En el piso, con las manos fijas en la tierra. Fue un instante, pero cuando regresaron sus sentidos y volvió a verlo supo que era un acto de piedad.

"Alejate de ella" Hanataro, temblaba y sabía que no tenía oportunidad. Aún así la defendía, pero no tenía ninguna idea de cómo hacerle frente a Tosen. Hanataro no la soltaba y él saco su espada. Rukia tuvo miedo, y ese recuerdo de Kaien en la cueva volvió.

Con culpa y con rabia por sentirse tan inútil golpeó en el cuello a Hanataro. Se levantó para ir con Tosen.  
"Iré, solo no los lastimes. Por favor, detengan todo. Ellos no tienen nada que ver. "

"No, Rukia..."

Kaname guardó su espada, pero no los liberó de la burbuja negra. "... Haces bien" La tocó y liberó la burbuja. Hanataro gritaba mirando como Tosen la despojaba de todos sus sentidos y la cargaba como una muñeca sin vida.

"Vámonos Grimmjow"

Le ordenó fríamente, pero estaba tan necio de seguir peleando con los chicos que no le importó razonar con él. Bakugo ignorante fue tras Tosen, en segundos su velocidad le permitió evadir la explosión.

"Tú debes ser Bakugo."

"Bakugo, alejate!" Shoji grito, incapaz de asistirlo al mantener sujeto a Grimmjow.

"Cómo quieras" exclamó Tosen.

Hanataro se reincorporó tambaleando, mirando como Tosen hizo lo mismo con Bakugo. Cayó al suelo, lo levantó y solo echo un vistazo a Grimmjow, pero ya se había ido Tosen y con él.

~•~•~•

Midoriya apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Todoroki no estaba mejor, pero habían conseguido derribar al tipo. Quería estar seguro que los demás estuvieran bien. Alguien salió de las sombras y se llevó al villano musculoso. El hombre enmascarado de traje amarillo solo se despidió diciendo "vaya, siempre me dejan el trabajo sucio".

_¿Qué está pasando? — _

"Hay que seguirlo" ambos corrieron tras el sujeto. Midoriya estaba intranquilo y sospechaba que algo debió pasar. Esto solo podría ser una retirada.

Lo perdieron de vista en los árboles, pero sintieron el calor de las flamas azules. Todoroki extinguió las llamas y cuando pudieron pasar solo vieron al tipo de flamas y el hombre del portal.

"Llegan tarde, héroes" y así solo con esas palabras sin poder alcanzarlos entendieron que habían conseguido lo que querían.


	10. Chapter 10

Cuando llegó la ayuda, fue muy tarde. Algunos heridos de gravedad, otros ilesos, el corazón se le vino encima a los que vieron el cuerpo del honorable Ginrei. Ese día, ninguno de los capitanes pudo mantener la frente en alto.

Los estragos de ese día se hicieron a conocer y la noticia impacto profundamente en todos lados. En casa de los Kurosaki, Ichigo salió con prisa cuando recibió la llamada de Renji. Desapareció, preocupando a sus hermanas y su padre. Sus amigos no lograron contactar con él. Pero fueron al único lugar donde pensaron podría estar.

Allí en el cuarto del sombrerero loco, Ichigo estaba encorvado en el sillón y Orihime a su lado. Sus ojos rojos, evidentemente había llorado. Y como siempre el inmutable y silencioso Ulquiorra parado mirando el piso.

"Estamos...esperando" Orihime no pudo sonreír, Chad y Uryuu se sentaron también pensando en que hacer. No habían visto a Ichigo así, pero debía haber algo más en todo esto.

Salió del otro cuarto Urahara, como pocas veces lo veían, serio.

"... ¿Padre?" Orihime lo miro con esperanza, ninguno quería que está pesadilla fuera real. Pero su cara fue la respuesta que esperaban.

"Hasta donde sabemos, planearon esto con antelación. No solo fueron atacados los estudiantes, el laboratorio... fue saqueado"

"¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué laboratorio?" Uryuu, quién era el único que trataba de poner la mente en marcha antes que sus sentimientos preguntó confundido.

"Creo que ese era el verdadero objetivo. Revise los casos que hemos atendido aquí. Recuerdan los sótanos de drogas, el grupo de tráfico que se escapó y la semana pasada en el puerto... Parece que todo está relacionado. Si, esa liga de villanos no actuó sola. Me temo que... no están solos"

"¿Qué no nos estás diciendo?" Gritó Ichigo enfadado, sus manos rojas ante la presión.

"Aizen está con ellos"

Solo esas palabras helaron a Ichigo, porque él mejor que nadie había visto el trauma de Rukia. Lo que ese hombre había hecho y ahora...

"Rukia..."

"Lo sé, darán el anuncio oficial está tarde. Ukitake los estará esperando"

~•~•~•

Le dolía el cuello, la cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía una pesadez en su cuerpo imposible de ignorar. Cuando abrió los ojos se dió cuenta que estaba atado en una silla. Había una luz tenue en el cuarto, sin ventanas y en el suelo la amiga de Deku.

"Oye tú, despierta" podría librarse de las sogas, aunque sin saber dónde estaba o tener alguna ruta de escape prefirió esperar.

"Diablos, no es momento de dormir"  
Pero ella seguía inconsciente, le ataron manos y piernas, desvío su atención al cuarto.

Era amplia, las paredes solidas y lisas, había una rendija de aire y además de sucio había en el fondo amplias cajas rectangulares cubiertas, tubos que conectaba a ellas. No pudo ver más allá pero si escucho los pasos de alguien acercándose.

Pensó que si fingía todavía estar inconsciente escucharía algo útil. Cerró los ojos, espero a que los pasos se acercaran.

Una voz grave, muy tersa y masculina rompió el silencio.

"Excelente trabajo Tosen, es momento de despertar."

No supo que estaba haciendo, se preparó por si se acercaba. Aunque los pasos cambiaron de dirección, escucho de pronto toser a esa chica. Como si se estuviera ahogando, iba a romper las cuerdas cuando esa misma voz de antes hablo.

"Ha pasado tiempo Rukia."

La respiración agitada de ella pauso, había algo que le dió mala espina cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de ella.

"Aizen..."

"No estaba preparado para recibirte tan pronto. Aunque tenerte aquí es una placentera ocurrencia"

"Basta!" Ella gritó, no como la había escuchado antes. Sino con un temblor en su voz, como si tuviera miedo. No, debía imaginar cosas.

"Oh Rukia, no alzaría la voz si fuera tu. Después de todo, no quieres que descubran la clase de tesoro que tienen en frente estos sujetos. ¿Me equivoco?"

"No me toques" está vez supo que realmente tenía miedo. Eso lo desconcertó más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

"Solo bromeaba, pronto nos iremos. Ya cumplimos con nuestra parte."

"¿Para que me despertaste? ¿Ahora que quieres de mí? ¡Eres una maldita basura! Un cobarde y haré cualquier cosa para hacerte pagar"

Sonaba histérica, Bakugo odiaba tener que fingir pero este tipo no se sentía como los demás.

"Ah, veo que lo que pasó con Kaien aún te molesta." Hubo un silencio, luego ella tosió.

"Basta Tosen, aún no hay necesidad de eso"

"... ¿Porque está él aquí? Tosen!" Rukia no ocultaba nada en el tono de su voz.

"Era parte del trato, descuida solo tome lo necesario." La misma voz que estaba empezando a fastidiarle contesto y esa respuesta también lo alteró.

"¡Ellos no tienen nada que ver! ¿Has caído tan bajo que ya no hay honor en tu palabra? CONTESTA TOSEN!"

"Hm, yo solo encuentro honor en el camino que Aizen me ha mostrado. No como ustedes, falsos héroes."

"Vaya! Ya despertó la chica" otras 2 voces se unieron a la plática. La primera era bajo y seco, la segunda más aguda en comparación y con un tono de hiperactividad.

"Ustedes no me agradan" esa misma voz sonaba diferente está vez.

"Siempre es un placer hacer negocios con ustedes"

"No, no. Suéltame"

"Ah, espera. Shigaraki dice que aún tiene otro encargo pendiente."

El silencio que vino después le puso de nervios, nunca lo admitiría. Pero seguía escuchándola en la habitación cuando se fueron. Espero antes de hablarle.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso?"

"Bakugo..." Ahora que la miraba desde la silla noto que se había arrastrado al muro.

"¿Es todo lo que piensas decir?"

"No puedo, lo siento"

Eso lo hizo enfadar más, pero si gritaba ellos volverían.  
"Podríamos escapar ahora, la ventilación llevaría a alguna salida. Entonces..."

"Vete, antes de que regresen"

"Eh?" Eso lo calló un segundo, mirando que realmente hablaba enserio.

"Ganaré tiempo, haré lo que pueda solo vete de aquí."

"No soy un maldito cobarde, maldición."

"Te matará si interfieres" ambos necios, sin quitar la mirada uno del otro tratando de dominar. Sin embargo, el tiempo se acabó.

Volvieron y los arrastraron a ambos. Estaba ese tipo del portal de nuevo esperando. Al pasar, se encontraron en otra habitación diferente. Un bar extraño y viejo. Estaban rodeados.

Nueve personas en la habitación con sus ojos fijos en ellos.  
Bakugo ignoró todo lo que decía el tipo Shigaraki. Estaba planeando que hacer ahora, observando a los sujetos que destacaban del grupo. El que tenías unas gafas raras en su cara, de piel morena y peinado raro. Y el sujeto con una extraña expresión de paz, le regresaba la mirada sin problemas, como si fuera un insecto.

Golpeó al idiota en cuanto lo libero, de ningún modo se uniría a ese grupo.

"No haré nada que no quiera y no estaré en un lugar tan molesto por mucho tiempo" Después, el aplauso en aquel tipo dela sonrisa rompió el silencio.

"Nadie lo toque, es hora." Shigaraki le abrió paso al tipo. Rukia quien estaba en brazos del tipo de gafas se alteró.

"Ya veo, me queda claro lo que quieres hacer." Ese tipo se acercó con tanta seguridad, algo en el aire mientras ajustaba su cabello cambió. Mientras su mano izquierda oculta en su saco.

"¡DETENTE! POR FAVOR HARÉ LO QUE SEA. ¡TOMAME A MI!" Rukia gritó desesperada.

"¿Lo harías?" Se detuvo, Bakugo se preparó, pero una mirada de ese tipo lo paralizó.

"¡BASTA!"

Este tipo hacia algo, no sabía que, pero definitivamente no pensó que fuera tan malo como para que ella estuviera temblando.

"Bien, le daré una oportunidad a tu método Rukia. Por los viejos tiempos. Tú no te muevas hasta que yo te lo ordené"

Parpadeo y desapareció la parálisis, pero está vez tuvo más cuidado de este tipo. Trato de mover sus piernas, no respondían.— ¿_Qué diablos está pasando_?— penso. Ese hombre de antifaz acercó a Rukia y la dejo en brazos de su jefe.

"Bakugo, seré directo. Alguien como tú, cuya necedad e inexperiencia es inocente en muchos aspectos. Cómo este"

Finalmente sacó de su bolso una navaja que insertó sin dudar en Rukia, sangraba. _¿Porque? ¿No había dicho que era importante?— _volvió a encajarle el cuchillo está vez en el hombro, dejándola caer al piso y con un pie en la herida que había hecho.

"Piensa seriamente en tomar la oferta que Shigaraki te ha hecho. Únete o Rukia muere. ¿Qué dices a eso?"

_No puede hablar enserio—_ los quejidos de Rukia eran leves está vez, se mordía el labio tan fuerte que ahora su boca sangraba y cuando volvió a encajar la navaja en sus pulmones hizo lo posible por moverse.

¿_Porqué no puedo moverme? ¿Porqué? No puedo ser tan..._— vulnerable.

"DETENTE! ¿No la necesitas? ¿Para que fue todo esto entonces?"

El escalofrío en su espalda, con esa sensación de que algo se atoro en la garganta fue tan fuerte cuando escucho su respuesta. "Su cuerpo es más que suficiente. Solo son negocios"

Hablaba enserio, lo supo. Viendo a Rukia llorar le hizo ver qué ella lo sabía. Temió lo peor.

"Lo pensaré, no la mates"

Su boca jamás soltó tal insulto, tal indignación. El espíritu de lucha, de ganar, de ser el héroe más grande que su ídolo All-Might se derrumbó ante su propia debilidad. El tipo se detuvo y tomó a Rukia como una muñeca delicada, una sangrienta chica que tomó en brazos como si nada. La sangre goteando en el camino mientras le daba la espalda y se dirigía a la puerta.

"Parece que necesitas descansar. Bien hecho Rukia."

"Maestro, tenías razón. Este sujeto es útil." Shigaraki habló con la pantalla al lado de la puerta.

"Espero con ansias los frutos de su experimento"

"Es un placer, ah sí. Ya puedes moverte, se bueno"

El sentimiento que lo acompaño esa noche no era algo que hubiera conocido antes. Cómo náuseas, algo quemando te por dentro, como agua en el pecho.  
Su cuerpo no obedecía como él quería, como si alguien interviniera cada vez que se fijaba en lanzarlos volando con sus explosiones.

Lo pusieron en un cuarto con una cama, sin ventanas, sin poder salir. Se quedó en la oscuridad con insomnio. Por una vez fue consciente de qué él había subestimado la situación.

* * *

Despertó adolorida, con la visión borrosa y un paño en su cabeza. Su malestar inicial se transformó en alerta cuando sintió la tela mojada moverse. Levantó la cabeza, la punzada que vino inmediatamente detuvo sus movimientos

"No te muevas, se abrirán las heridas" aquella voz femenina le dió un vuelco en el corazón a Rukia.

"¿Isane?" Sentía seca la garganta, no importaba en ese momento. La mujer se veía peor que ella, ojeras negras, marcas rojas en su cuello.

"Shh, ahí vienen" Se levantó de prisa, obstruyendo mi visión de la puerta metálica. La primera voz que escuche en ese momento fue de Shigaraki, el joven con esa extraña mano en su cabeza venía escoltado de Aizen y Tosen.

"Hmm, veo que hace un trabajo decente su compañero. ¿Será todo?"

"Depende, en cuánto tenga la confirmación que el trabajo está hecho, no los molestaré más."

"Kurogiri no tardará, mientras tanto..." Por primera vez me dirigió su atención, no le temía tanto a él como al hombre con semblante amable.

"No pensará cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad?"

"... " Su silencio no me daba buena espina, la tensión del cuarto hacía difícil respirar. Isane sostuvo mi muñeca, manteniendo la mirada estoica, pero sentía su pulso acelerado como el mío.

"Quizá pueda proponerle un trato interesante. Sin duda se dió cuenta que tiene un problema entre manos." Aizen calmadamente empezó a embelesar con ese tono bajo.

"La sociedad está mirando ahora, juzgando como no se habrían atrevido antes la ideología de los héroe. Finalmente hay dudas en si el símbolo de paz es tan fuerte para mantener la fe de la gente." Las rodeo lentamente, más su atención estaba centrada completamente en el joven Shigaraki quién no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

"Y todo eso es por el esfuerzo que han hecho. Ese joven a quién ha escogido, fue ideal en potencial, más no en temperamento. Entiendo porque lo escogiste, tus acciones me impresionan."

Rukia sabía lo que Aizen realmente estaba haciendo, de primera mano ella lo vivió. Todos los que una vez creyeron en él, Aizen tenía una forma indudablemente convincente de manipular. En ese entonces no lo veían como eso, sino palabras de aliento de un camarada.

"La gran misión que tienes, me gustaría contribuir a ella de ser posible" se paró enfrente, no podía verle la cara, sin embargo, Rukia mantuvo la boca cerrada.

"...Mi maestro te estima, le has servido bien antes. Pero yo no te conozco como él."

"Ah, con todo lo que ya hemos hecho." Tosen replicó sin ocultar su desdén, Aizen alzo la mano, y con aquella sonrisa vacía contestó.

"Él no lo sabe, Tosen. Sin duda su maestro no se equivocó en elegirlo. Shigaraki Tomura, permíteme mostrarte entonces la convicción de mi petición. Seguro que mi regalo te será muy útil en tus futuros proyectos"

Se dió la vuelta, Isane se enderezó, ambas tensas ante la proximidad de Aizen.

"Tosen" dijo firme, él ex capitán no dudo en apartarme de Isane y sostenerme firmemente. Causándole más dolor ante el abrupto maltrato, obligándose a mirar lo que entendí iba a hacer.

"Quieta, Isane" Su cuerpo temblaba un poco. Aizen sostuvo su barbilla para que lo viera de frente. Rukia trato de moverse nuevamente pero el dolor en su pecho y hombros incremento fuertemente.

"No! Isane!"

"Isane Kotetsu, es una teniente de buen calibre. Su quirk de comunicación espacial no es lo único que podrá apreciar. Fue la mejor alumna de Yachiru Unohana, una excepcional prodigio en medicina. Claro que sus talentos médicos son por experiencia más que un don. Pero seguro que apreciará tener un fiel médico de su lado que cure las más severas heridas."

La sostuvo del cuello, sujeto su cabeza con su brazo derecho. Aquella firme voz cambio ligeramente de tono y empezó.

"Isane Kotetsu, tu creciste bajo el cuidado del maestro a corta edad. Shigaraki Tomura es tu familia, quién te ha acompañado y protegido de quienes te lastimaron en el pasado."

Tosen tapo la boca de Rukia, quién desconsolada miraba la luz en los ojos de Isane desaparecer.

"Jamás levantarías una mano contra ellos. Los héroes te mienten, te torturan y usan. Todos ellos te fallaron"

Los gritos sofocados por la mano de Tosen no pudieron alcanzarla. Shigaraki miraba con atención mientras Aizen borraba las memorias de Isane.

"Tú más que nadie deseas ver el sueño de Tomura realizado y por eso lo apoyas completamente. Shigaraki Tomura es tu preciado hermano"

La soltó, ella calló al piso con la mirada perdida. Rukia espero, con la vaga esperanza que hubiera fallado. El silencio se estrecho en ellos y Shigaraki se arrodilló ante Isane. Finalmente volvió la luz a los ojos de la mujer, sin embargo, el nudo en la garganta de Rukia se intensificó cuando ella sonrió levemente al joven villano.

"¿Me desmaye de nuevo? Oh dios, que vergüenza." Ella miró alrededor, luego a Shigaraki.

"¿Hermano, quienes son?"

Mientras Shigaraki le seguía la corriente, Rukia miraba desconsolada a Isane. Sintiendo las cálidas gotas caer, la ex teniente sin darse cuenta. Este era el poder de Aizen, la hipnosis perfecta.

"Tosen, acompaña a la señorita" la soltó, se desplomó en el piso, segura de que volvió a abrirse la herida del hombro. Aizen le sonrió a Shigaraki con tranquilidad.

"No me gusta que me toque" dijo el joven.

"Lamento eso, fue lo que pensé en el momento. Para ella será real, las memorias implantadas e imágenes son fuertes."

"... ¿Qué tenías en mente?" Preguntó Shigaraki mirando a Rukia.

"No creo que te guste si hago esto con ese chico. No tendría el mismo impacto. ¿No sería mejor que su asociación a ti sea vista como voluntaria? Imagina los resultados en esa escuela, en la comunidad de héroes, en el mismo All-Might al ver que ha fracasado. Preparar el escenario perfecto para infundir el miedo, la desesperanza y el rencor a los héroes con la caída del símbolo de la paz."

La sonrisa en Shigaraki era tétrica y le daba nauseas.

"Ya nos estamos entendiendo."

"Permíteme esculpir al aliado que dará fin a esta era. Y cuando venga a ti, hará todo lo que sea necesario."

Rukia sintió el peso de aquellas palabras. Shigaraki la levantó, lastimando más su hombro. Aunque eso no se comparó con la sensación de peligro cuando escucho la respuesta del joven villano.


	11. Chapter 11

Rukia pasaba sus momentos de soledad preguntándose cómo estarían todos. _¿Me estarán buscando?_\- en el fondo, aunque quisiera decir que esperaba que no se involucraran, deseaba que aún no perdieran la fe. Byakuya, pensar en su hermano le dolía el pecho.

_No sé rendirá- _Aunque ella lo olvidará, él no dejaría de buscarla. Le asustaba olvidar todo, su familia, sus amigos, su identidad. Y todo esto porque vió que hacía Aizen en el laboratorio, por su curiosidad, por pedirle a Kaien ayuda.

No podía dormir bien pensando en ello.  
No tenía mucho con ella, la ropa que le dieron para cambiarse era ligera. Le habían quitado sus cosas, se entretenía con un arete suyo. Pensando en Ichigo y los demás. En los buenos momentos que tuvo en la escuela, vivió y aprendió más de lo que esperaba. Había metido a otros en asuntos que ni ella misma acababa de entender. Si fuera por silenciarla, ¿No sería mejor matarla?

_¿Porque? _

No comprendía que pensaba Aizen, solo que esto no iba a ser bueno. Estuvo callada cuando llegó el momento de irse. Por la agitación y prisa de los otros, dedujo que se iban a reubicar. Por primera vez, los juntaron a ambos estudiantes. Ella aliviada en parte, porque no parecía que tuviera nada serio, más que esas vendas.

Él aún tenía ese ceño fruncido, aunque era nuevo que estuviera callado. Shigaraki se rascaba el cuello, mirando a Aizen cuando terminaron de juntar todo.

"Ya verifique el lugar, es seguro" dijo el villano del portal. Como si se interesará en el joven villano, dejo de rascarse entonces. Kurogiri abrió 2 portales frente a ellos.

"Estaremos en contacto" Aizen los tomó tranquilamente del hombro. Bakugo apartándose, pero Tosen no fue igual de gentil.

Para su sorpresa, quién vino con ellos fue la chica rubia y el otro que llamaban Twice. Al cruzar, descubrieron que era de noche. Estaban expuestos, ambos con los grilletes puestos en un lote vacío. Quizá estaban al límite de la ciudad. No se veían cerca las típicas torres y los faros tintineaban un poco, como si fueran viejos.

"Estamos en el lugar correcto?" Pregunto Twice "Nos perdimos" dijo después.

"No allí viene" Aizen solo miró a Tosen una vez, para darle a entender que se posicionara entre Bakugo y Rukia. Tal como dijo, camioneta negra se estacionó en breve.  
La puerta de atrás se abrió, entraron y la voz que escucho después le erizo la piel a Rukia.

"Que agradable vernos de nuevo"

"Ichimaru..." El retrovisor no me dejaba ver más que sus ojos, pero sin duda no podía confundirlo con nadie más. Él conducía tranquilamente, mientras Aizen miraba por la ventana.

"Ah, ¿la habías visto antes Gin?" Sostuvo el aliento, escuchando a Ichimaru responder con ese tono confiado.

"Haciendo negocios, no imaginé que ella fuera la chica que buscabas. Hablando de eso, tuve que hacer unos cambios al plan."

"Son molestos, ¿Ya vamos a llegar?" Pregunto está vez la chica rubia quien realmente parecía aburrida en ese gran coche.

"La espera valdrá la pena, ya que son nuestros invitados espero que la base sea de su agrado."

"Si claro" Rukia no pudo evitar decir sus pensamientos. Ichimaru era el menos peor de los males en este coche. Quizá quería aferrarse a la idea de que aún podía rebelarse, aunque fuera un poco.

Sus expectativas de una morada turbia de mala muerte no se acercaban a la gran mansión frente a ellos. Alcanzo a ver el símbolo dorado de un tulipán en las manijas de la gran puerta de acero. Una cámara arriba y una pantalla donde Gin solo echo un vistazo para que los dejarán pasar.

Un jardín muy simple, un camino de roca hacía la enorme casa donde esperaba silenciosamenre una mujer de piel oscura. Su cuerpo notablemente atlético por el traje blanco pegado a su piel. Sus rasgos exóticos acentuados por el color de sus ojos azul turquesa y cabello corto rubio dorado.

Se dió cuenta cuando cruzaron miradas que ella era la mujer de aquella fiesta.

"Halibel, estos 2 estarán aquí un tiempo. Ya sabes que hacer con ellos" Aizen se fue con los otros mientras esta mujer nos llevaba a mi y Bakugo a rastras.

Él intentó golpearla, pero era tan rápida que solo pudo verlo caer en el suelo inconsciente. No hablo pero la miró fijamente, desafiandola a hacer algo igual de estúpido.

Rukia solo se inclinó para cargar a su compañero y devolverle la mirada. Ella asintió y continuaron a una puerta contigua, hacía un pasadizo cuyas escaleras daban a otro piso. Esperaba un calabozo, pero este ambiente le estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Cierta sensación de normalidad le reconfortó al ver qué era solo el baño. Demasiado grande para su sorpresa, le dió unas botellas, toallas y le quitó las pesadas esposas. Luego se quedó parada junto al inconsciente Bakugo.

Entonces entendió que le pedía, cierto alivio e incomodidad se mezclaban al mirar que no se iría y que no podría sacar a Bakugo.

"¿Al menos puedes darte la vuelta?" Quería mantener la ilusión al menos de privacidad.

Ella solo se giró, y decidió hacerlo rápido. Aunque le dolió tallarse, sintió cierto alivio en quitarse la mugre. El vidrio de la regadera no dejaba ver, solo la figura borrosa de ambos. Salió y Halibel ya tenía a su compañero medio consciente en el brazo.

Ella en toalla sin saber que hacer. No veía la ropa que tenía antes. Halibel se acercó y Bakugo despertó con los brazos aún esposados confundido. Ninguno dijo nada por un momento. Luego lo arruinó él, otra vez.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando?"

"Por extraño que parezca, Aizen nos está dando cierta pizca de decencia humana con un baño." Y mirando que ella seguía en toalla y él esposado, miró a la mujer quién no subestimaba para que hiciera algo.

"Aizen-sama retirará sus privilegios si rehúsan su hospitalidad" fue todo lo que dijo con ese tono sereno y estoico. No sé movió y siguió mirándonos.

Rukia entendió que quería, le dió una mueca al chico que estaba hablando a si mismo mil maldiciones. Rehusándose, ignorante de la situación. Probablemente no tendría ropa que ponerse sino obedece.

Arrastró a Bakugo del cuello hacia la regadera y abrió la llave. Con todo y esposas, él le gritaba y Rukia lo calló rociando shampoo en su cabeza.

"Cierra la boca! No voy a quedarme aquí mojada solo porque tratas de hacerte el fuerte. ¿Acaso crees que me siento bien con esto? Si cierras los ojos y te calmas será rápido."

"Si me quitarán esto yo mismo lo haría"

"Nadie aquí es tan estúpido. ¿Porque crees que me dejó libre? Yo sé... de qué es capaz. Por favor, solo... No lo hagas más difícil."  
Estaba cansada, con frío, sosteniendo a Bakugo de los hombros. Probablemente no los encontrarían en un tiempo, quién sabe cuánto tarden. Este idiota era ignorante del trato que se había hecho. Y temía lo que vendría el día siguiente, solo quería que la escuchará una vez. Necesitaba que entendiera y cooperará para que siguiera con vida, para tener alguna oportunidad.

Tal vez realmente vio algo en ese momento. Nunca se habían mirado fijamente así, el agua caía en su espalda mientras Rukia presionaba en suplica. Él frunció el ceño, susurró algo que esperaba no hubiera escuchado la mujer.

"¿Y qué si me liberó ahora?" Tuvo miedo, apretó más sus hombros ante la mera idea y antes de que pudiera pensarlo le respondió.

"No solo tú estás en riesgo, te diré todo si te quedas. Por favor"  
Le suplico desesperada, no sabía si era el agua que ahora rebotaba a su cara al acercarse eran más cálidas o era por él. Dejo que el agua empapada su cabeza y se recargó en él. Con la esperanza de que la escuchará, al menos está vez.

"... bien" fue suave, pero su voz le devolvió el aliento. Prosiguió en silencio, más gentil está vez. Él permaneció con la misma cara de pocos amigos, con los ojos cerrados dejando que Rukia le quitará la ropa mojada.

Halibel se acercó está vez a ayudar cuando dudo en los pantalones. No prestó atención, procuró no apartar la vista y no tocar dónde no fuera necesario. Al final, fue rápido y Halibel está vez sacó de un gran cajón junto al lavabo otro par de toallas y ropa.

Aunque estás piezas eran extrañas, solo eran 2 pliegos blancos de tela que no se sentían como las telas normales. Ambos tenían un diseño similar al de ella. Hizo demostración con Bakugo, acercó la tela y la puso en su pecho presionando el círculo en dónde estaría su corazón. Para su sorpresa la tela empezó a desplazarse y ajustarse en un traje entallado.

Rukia hizo lo mismo y sintió una libertad y comodidad similar al lino, no había visto esto antes. En el fondo, decidió no preguntar sobre ello. Finalmente los dejó en una habitación, casi parecía que estaban en un hotel. Tenía cosas muy básicas, la cama era enorme. Halibel les dejo muy claro que perderían sus brazos si ponían un pie afuera, dejándolos solos por primera vez desde que está locura inicio.

"¿Y bien?" Él se sentó en la cama, no había otro lugar. No pudo verlo a la cara, pero tomó asiento a su lado e inicio el relato que la trajo a esto. Mientras más contaba, más sentía la opresión en su pecho. No sé guardo nada, le contó quién era, cómo conoció a Aizen, el error que cometió y lo que le arrebato por ello.

"Vi cuantas vidas tomó sin dudar, sin una pizca de remordimiento y como nuestros camaradas se mataban entre sí. No vimos a tiempo quién era en realidad, y por ello perdí a alguien muy importante para mí."

Tomó un respiro, no podía detenerse por esto.  
"Mi hermano me envió con Ichigo, porque no pensó que me encontrará allá. Ukitake, Ichigo y los demás me han protegido desde entonces. Volver fue un error, los puse a todos en peligro."

Ya se esperaba el gruñido inconforme de su parte. "¿Por eso le temes? Podemos salir si ambos..."

"No, no entiendes. Al menor intento, no dudará. Aizen es de los que van un paso sobre ti. No solo es brillante, es poderoso. ¿Piensas que morir es lo peor?" Estaba molesta por la situación, por su debilidad, por ser obediente. Tener que tragarse tantas cosas, pero este Bakugo le reprochó.

"Si es fuerte, igual debemos seguir luchando, no darnos por vencidos. Eso es ser un héroe" su discurso la estaba poniendo peor, subestimado todo. Como antes lo había hecho ella hace tiempo.

"¿Rendirme? Se le llama tener cerebro, no comprendes que hay más en ser un héroe de lo que todo mundo piensa."

"¿Entonces porque no peleas? Si Deku y los demás te vieran ahora..."

"Si! Me odiaran, ¿Y eso qué? Hay peores cosas que eso, trato de protegerte pedazo de imbécil! Antes de que sea tarde"

Ninguno pudo dormir bien, él en el piso, demasiado orgulloso y molesto para dormir en la cama con ella. Rukia mirando la pared pensando con tristeza en lo que había dicho. Atormentada con los rostros de las personas que no quería olvidar.

~•~•~•

Midoriya había estado muy callado. Sus compañeros se mantenían optimistas, al saber que seguían sobre el caso. Lo visitaban los que podían seguir de pie. Le contaban lo que escuchaban de Nanao, no cambió mucho las cosas. Se culpaba por no haber estado allí, por dejarlos ir y sobretodo por qué el bienestar de muchos tomó un alto precio.

Quizá fue unos días, pero al ver en la puerta al hermano de Rukia en traje negro, supo que ya había terminado el funeral.

"Los llevarán a casa está tarde."

Fue tan breve, se dió la vuelta, pero antes gritó lo que su pecho no podía retener "Lo siento"

No dijo nada, lo dejo allí sin darle la cara y no lo culpaba. Más tarde apareció Kirishima y Todoroki, cerraron la puerta.

"Ya te dijeron, eh?" Quizá estaba clara la respuesta en su cara, no contestó. No deseaba irse así sin más cuando no tenían idea si verían a Rukia y Bakugo otra vez.

Kirishima tampoco parecía contento por eso. "No los dicen nada, ¿esperan que solo continuemos con nuestras vidas así nada más?" Estaba liberando su frustración, sin duda. Kirishima apretaba los puños tan fuerte, Todoroki trato de apoyar al poner una mano en su hombro.

"Tiene unos días que interrogaron a todos. No podemos esperar resultados tan pronto. "

De pronto apareció la teniente Yachiru debajo de la cama. Espantando a los 3 jóvenes, se arrastró cómicamente hasta la cama de Midoriya.

"¡Te estaba buscando! Kenny ha estado de muy mal humor, ven!"

"Espera Yachiru, no es buen momento" ella lo miró, luego Kirishima tosió para hacerse notar y ella los miró 2 segundos antes de pedirles que se acercaran.

Se inclinaron por curiosidad, ella los tomó desprevenidos al tomarlos por el cuello y dejarse caer sobre Midoriya. Así se los llevo abruptamente usando su quirk. Cayendo por un piso de madera, la teniente se escabullo ágilmente hacía el grupo de individuos reunidos en ese dojo.

"Misión cumplida"

Midoriya no vió venir el golpe hasta que fue tarde. Mientras miraba el techo adolorido su rostro, escuchaba diversas voces.

"Detente Ichigo"

"Suéltame Uryuu, o te romperé la cara a ti también"

"Pelear ahora no resolverá nada"

"Ulqui, detenlo" aquella voz femenina, le hizo incorporarse. Todoroki y Kirishima a su lado miraban con cierta cautela al grupo. Reconoció entonces aquel cabello naranja, el estómago se le revolvió al cruzar miradas.

Él seguía peleando en los brazos del hombre de cabello negro.

"¿Porque la dejaste sola?" Gritaba Ichigo, furioso. Orihime se interpuso entre ellos, ofreciéndole una mano a Midoriya.

"Es suficiente, a Rukia no le gustaría. Además, mira sus vendas." Ella les sonrió gentilmente y los acercó al grupo.

"No está mal Orihime, ahora sí podemos hablar" Kisuke seguía pasando bolsas de dulces a Yachiru, quién las tomaba gustosa y comía de a montón.

"¿Porque estamos aquí?" Todoroki pregunto mientras observaba a los demás.

"Iré al grano, escuchamos que tenían en mente seguir la señal que una de sus compañeras dejo en uno de los intrusos. Y cómo padre responsable, tengo que detenerlos siendo muy claro. Si intentan algo ahora, morirán" Kisuke bajo la voz, fue firme y su sonrisa de siempre desapareció al ver las reacciones de los chicos.

"Pero no está bien. No pude hacer nada por mis amigos. Sino actuamos ahora, no somos héroes ni hombres" Kirishima respondió alterado, de frente al grupo de adultos que los escuchaba atentamente.

"Con la cantidad de fuerza que tienen ahora, no podrán hacer nada. Si hacen que los maten no abra culpables. Tal vez su escuela no les mencionó esto, pero tienen suerte de que ninguno perdiera la vida." Kisuke fue crudo, directo, dándole la señal a Kenpachi de traer al prisionero.

"Entiendo su frustración, pero no pueden dejarse llevar por sus emociones. Esto es lo que pasa si deciden tomar un camino imprudente." Kisuke les mostró entonces al sujeto que permanecía esposado, herido y el rostro cubierto de sangre seca. Midoriya estaba sorprendido, pensó que la policía se había llevado a todos los criminales.

Aquel hombre de pelo azul y mirada intensa de fiera tosió antes de soltar una carcajada. "¿Ya se cansaron y ahora van a hacer que unos mocosos me muelan a golpes? Vaya, ahora sí me sorprenden"

"Grimmjow, Shinamori e Izuru también fueron víctimas en este asunto, permanecen aquí porque dejarlos ir sería muy peligroso. Verán, nosotros no somos héroes comunes."

Kenpachi levantó a Grimmjow sin importar que lo estuviera lastimando, cosa que no les sentó bien a los estudiantes u Orihime. Está vez Kisuke le pidió a Orihime acercarse para la siguiente parte.

"No es la liga de villanos como tal a la que deben temer, sino a quién está detrás. Lo que voy a hacer es para que entiendan que el mundo no es solo blanco y negro. Las cosas no son lo que parecen."

Orihime al verse de frente con ese joven de mirada fría, dudo un momento. Uryuu se acercó para mostrarle apoyo.

"¿Seguro que es necesario?" Pregunto Uryuu por ella, Kisuke asintió seriamente y ella le devolvió el gesto de afecto a su querido amigo.

"No sé si puedo hacerlo" le confesó, para escuchar apoyo del silencioso y normalmente estoico Ulquiorra.

"Hime no debe temer, si intenta algo le cortaré el brazo"

Y aunque lo dijo con toda seriedad, perturbado a los jóvenes, ella sonrió. Midoriya vio que estaba haciendo lo mismo que hizo con su brazo. Kenpachi lo sostuvo en todo momento y lentamente empezaron a ver cambios. Sus heridas cerraban, dejó de gritar obsenidades y empezó a quedarse muy quieto sin mirar a nadie.

Ella se detuvo, todos esperaron a que el joven de pelo azulado reaccionará. Parpadeo varias veces, le dolía la cabeza y como Orihime estaba frente a él, ella fue la primera en hablarle.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Fue gentil, cautelosa, Uryuu y Ulquiorra cerca por si intentabas algo. Midoriya entonces notó el cambio. La voz del joven ya no sonaba tan estridente, solo grave, incluso su manera de hablar tan altiva desapareció. Empezó a ver a su alrededor como si estuviera perdido, frunció el ceño como si le doliera algo y por unos minutos no dijo nada.

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

Orihime se acercó, sin importarle mancharse las manos al tocar su rostro.

"Me llamó Orihime, descuida somos amigos. Ya estás a salvó, todo va a estar bien." Kisuke sonrió como antes, Kenpachi soltó al joven y cayo de rodillas.

"No entiendo. ¿Qué sucede? ¿No era él..." Kirishima estaba tan confundido como Todoroki y Midoriya. Está vez Ichigo fue el que les dió la cara y contestó.

"Hasta ahora, no sabíamos si podíamos hacer que volvieran a la normalidad. Orihime... Gracias"

"Escuchen, las cosas se pondrán peor apartir de ahora. Les prometo que haremos lo posible para salvar a Rukia y Bakugo, pero tomara tiempo. Si están dispuestos a escucharnos, les contaré todo."

Midoriya, Todoroki y Kirishima se miraron brevemente, pensando en lo que habían visto. El joven sucesor dedujo que si estaban involucrandolos y no a las autoridades habría una razón. Esperar era lo que más le pesaba en ese momento. Sin embargo, no deseaba irse sin poder hacer nada, sin un plan. Deku dió el primer paso, esperando haber tomado la decisión correcta.


End file.
